Incomplete
by DeeValerya
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER! Ino hamil. Ino melarikan diri ke Suna untuk menutupi jati diri dari Ayah kandung bayi yang berada di dalam kandungannya. Dan ketika Gaara membawa kedua bayi itu kembali ke Konoha, semuanya telah terlambat? Benarkah? Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Ino? . Slight GaaSaku.
1. Moving On

**Disclaimer : Naruto kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lain nya.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Moving On<strong>

Sesosok _Kunoichi_ pirang itu kini enggan menatap manik mata Biru _Saphire_ milik pemuda yang kini sudah menjadi pemimpin tertinggi di desanya. Ia lebih memilih untuk memandang pemandangan Konoha dari puncak gedung _Hokage Tower_ yang berhadapan langsung dengan Monumen _Hokage_.

"Kirim aku saja! lagipula _Forehead_ masih menjalankan misi di Negara Angin untuk beberapa bulan ini, bukan? kemampuan _Medic Nin_ ku tidak terlalu buruk, aku akan mengerahkan semua kemampuanku untuk membantu mengajar disana, _Hokage-sama_!"

Bukan tanpa alasan mengapa gadis Yamanaka itu begitu ngotot untuk dikirim ke Suna untuk membantu perkembangan kemampuan para _Medic Nin_ disana, toh Ino cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuannya karena ia telah menjadi Top 3 _Medic Nin_ di Konoha setelah _Lady_ Tsunade dan Sakura.

"Apa kau yakin, Ino? Misi ini akan memakan waktu lumayan lama, dan satu-satunya orang yang ingin sekali ku kirim ke sana adalah Sakura-chan, mengingat ia dan Gaara memiliki, . . . yah kau tau!" Naruto tersenyum, Sakura pasti menginginkan misi ini karena ia dan Gaara telah bertunangan, LDR itu benar-benar menyiksa, dan Naruto benar-benar dapat membayangkan bagaimana tersiksanya menjalani hubungan jarak jauh seperti itu. Berpisah dengan Hinata sekejap saja membuatnya kalang kabut, lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura sendiri dan Gaara?

"Aku akan kembali kesini saat Sakura telah menyelesaikan misinya, 9 bulan lagi _Hokage-sama_! Kontrak misi ini 2 tahun! Sakura bisa meneruskan tugasku di sana!"

Kini dengan cepat Naruto membuat gulungan sebagai bukti bahwa ia telah resmi untuk mengirim gadis bunga itu ke Suna. Ia menyerahkan gulungan itu pada Ino. berharap yang terbaik untuk salah satu Kunoichi terbaik yang ia punya.

"Sampai jumpa, beberapa bulan lagi Ino!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau apa?" teriak Tsunade histeris, menatap _horror_ pada _Kunoichi_ muda yang menjadi muridnya.

"Apa kau tidak memberi tau kondisimu pada _Hokage-sama_, Ino-_chan_?" kali ini suara milik Shizune yang terdengar meninggi. Ia mengguncang tubuh Ino pelan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan berekspresi seperti itu _Sensei_, Shizune-_nee_! Aku hanya ke Suna! Aku yakin mereka akan memperlakukanku dengan baik disana, apalagi Gaara adalah tunangan sahabatku! Dan jangan lupa untuk menyembunyikan dari semua yang ada disini mengenai kehamilanku!"

Si cantik itu tersenyum, memeluk erat _sensei _yang ia sayangi. Ia sangat tau bagaimana begitu khawatirnya Tsunade terhadap kondisinya yang tengah mengandung sekarang.

"Setidaknya biarkan kami tau siapa pria itu dan memberikan sebuah pelajaran padanya!" jemari lentik milik mantan _Hokage_ itu membelai lembut pucuk kepala Ino bagai perlakuan seorang ibu pada putrinya.

Tsunade telah ia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri, dan Shizune sebagai kakaknya. Ia benar-benar telah sendiri jika tidak ada mereka berdua yang mengulurkan tangan untuk merangkulnya.

Ia telah kehilangan ibunya saat ia baru lahir dan harus kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang ia punyai pasca perang beberapa tahun lalu, Ayahnya! Bagaimana Ino masih bisa berdiri diatas kakinya saat ini adalah karena mereka berdua.

"Ino-_chan_! Katakan pada kami!" pinta Shizune.

Tidak! Tidak akan! Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak memberi tau siapapun tentang jati diri dari ayah bayinya. Ia akan membesarkan anak itu sendiri, Ia tidak memerlukan bantuan dari pria yang telah menghamilinya itu.

"Suatu saat nanti kalian akan mengetahui siapa orang itu, tapi tidak sekarang, _Sensei_! _Nee-chan_!"

Dengan cekatan Ino memasukkan beberapa potong pakaiannya ke dalam tas, Ia tersenyum, membalik tubuh rampingnya agar tidak menatap kedua orang yang ia sayangi itu, Ia benar-benar membenci perpisahan seperti ini! Kenapa hidupnya harus berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini? Kehilangan ayahnya dalam perang, dan harus mengandung di luar pernikahan sah. Hatinya tersayat-sayat, perih! Namun hidup harus tetap berjalan, demi si kecil yang berada di dalam perutnya.

Tsunade menghela nafas panjang, menerka-nerka siapa pria yang telah membuat Ino semakin menderita itu?

Sasuke? Ya! Pemuda itu beberapa kali pernah ia lihat sedang bersama Ino. pemuda itu ingin membangun lagi clannya bukan?

Shikamaru?! Mungkin saja! Ia dulu adalah rekan setim Ino, dan pemuda yang paling dekat dengan Ino selama ini. Selalu ada untuk Ino.

Sai? Ahh~ pemuda itu! Bagaimana ia bisa menghamili Ino dengan wajah sepolos itu? Bahkan arti dari cinta saja ia tidak tau.

Naruto? Tidak mungkin! Tidak sekalipun ia pernah melihat mereka bersama. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri sudah mempunyai Hinata.

Jadi siapa?

Wanita paruh baya itu memijit dahinya yang terasa sakit karena berfikir keras, juga efek dari _sake-sake_ yang telah ia tenggak beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Pastikan kau selalu memberi kabar pada kami tentang keadaanmu! Jika sesuatu terjadi, kau tidak perlu ragu untuk meminta bantuan kami!" Perintah Shizune yang kemudian memeluk Ino dalam dekapannya.

"Eumm~"

Ino menganggukkan kepala.

"Sampai jumpa beberapa bulan lagi, . . ., Konoha!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued . . .**

* * *

><p>So here I am! Khekhe~ xD, Fict lagi dari diriku untukmu Inocent! Masih bingung bapaknya siapa?!<p>

_**Oh iya sebelum kena flame, mungkin idenya udah pasaran dan hampir sama dengan fict-fict yang beredar di FFN ini, tapi ini semua lahir dari otakku kok! Kalau nemu yang sama, ya minta maaf , itu tidak ada unsur kesengajaan dariku.**_

Demen banget bikin Ino hamil, punya anak, itu sebuah precious moment dah :D, ngebayangin endingnya itu Ino ma *ehemmm*

Duhh, siram gue please! =_= annoying banget gue, cinta mati ma crack pairs mpe setengah gila :D.

Penasaran siapa bapak dari anaknya Ino? Tunggu Next Chapter

_**Inner Said : "**_**Ke-PD-An banget kalau ada yang baca fict lu, mending bagus, jelek iya!"**

***Pundung* **

**Enjoyyyy ^^**

**#Vale**


	2. Future!

**Disclaimer : Naruto kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lain nya.

**Thanks a lot** untuk para reviewer dan yang telah fave&follow fict ini

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : Future<strong>

Langkah kakinya terlihat sempoyongan ketika telah sampai di gerbang Sunagakure, dengan kondisinya yang sedang hamil sekarang memang tidak memungkinkannya untuk pergi jauh dan menggunakan jurus ninjanya, namun Ino tak bergeming hingga sampailah dia di sini. Demi satu tujuannya lari dari semua masalahnya di Konoha, menyembunyikan kehamilannya juga melindungi jati diri dari orang yang telah menghamilinya.

"Aku utusan dari Konohagakure!"

Ino memberikan gulungan yang diberikan Naruto pada penjaga gerbang Sunagakure, pria berbadan tambun itu membaca dengan seksama isi dari gulungan itu, menganggukkan kepalanya dan mempersilahkan Ino untuk masuk.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya lemah, saat melewati penjaga itu tubuhnya ambruk.

"Nona!"

…

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia hamil Gaara!"

Nampak raut keterkejutan pada wajah Kazekage muda itu, mana mungkin Naruto mengirimkan Kunoichi-nya yang sedang hamil untuk menjalankan misi, dan sekarang yang tertidur di ruangan itu adalah Yamanaka Ino, sahabat kekasihnya yang ia ketahui belum menikah. Apa Sakura mengetahui hal ini? Apa Naruto tau tentang kondisi gadis ini?

"Naruto tidak mungkin mengirim dia kesini jika ia tau bahwa Ino sedang hamil, Gaara! Apa tidak sebaiknya kau mengirim surat ke Konoha?"

Perempuan pirang itu nampak berfikir keras, sesekali ia membelai lembut pucuk kepala Ino. Ia khawatir, Ia sudah menganggap Ino adalah sahabatnya sendiri, mengingat Shikamaru adalah mantan kekasihnya dulu.

"Hn~" Gaara mengangguk, berpikir apa yang akan ia tuliskan kepada Naruto, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar sebelum lenguhan Ino menghentikkan langkahnya. Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya demi untuk bertatapan dengan Aquamarine gadis bunga itu.

"Gaara-sama!" ucap Ino lemah, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu Ino-chan?" kali ini gadis Suna itu melancarkan pertanyaan pada Ino yang masih terlihat lemas, membantu Ino untuk duduk bersandar pada bantal-bantal yang telah ia tata.

"Kumohon jangan beri tau Hokage-sama, Hanya Tsunade-sama dan Shizune-nee yang mengetahui kehamilanku, aku tidak ingin membuat mereka mengasihaniku dan membuat mereka repot hanya karena segala urusan tentangku!"

"Kau bercanda Ino! Bagaimana bisa kau membahayakan kondisimu sendiri dengan meminta Naruto mengirimu ke Suna?! Kau sedang hamil, Apa Sakura tau tentang hal ini?"

Ino terdiam. Apa Gaara akan bersikap seperti ini jika tau semuanya?. Kunoichi Konoha itu menghela nafas panjang, menggelengkan kepalanya.

Baguslah~! Jika Sakura tau akan semua ini ia pastikan dirinya juga akan mendapat masalah dengan kekasih Pinkey-nya itu. Gaara melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kembali pada tempat dimana Ino terbaring, menarik kursi di sebelah tempat tidur untuknya duduk.

"Siapa ayah dari bayimu?" sang Kazekage Suna bertanya lembut.

Lagi, Ino hanya bisa diam. Ia benar-benar tidak mau untuk mengumbar segala informasi tentang ayah dari bayinya, Ia hanya ingin hidup dengan membuka lembaran baru di sini bersama anak yang akan ia lahirkan nanti.

"Ino?! kau menganggap kami sahabat, bukan?" gadis bercepol empat itu mengenggam tangan Ino erat-erat, membuat Aquamarine sebiru lautan milik gadis bunga itu memandangnya haru.

"Temari-nee, kurasa dia memang tidak menganggap kita sahabatnya, tidak mempercayai orang-orang yang mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati hingga tega lari dari desa tempat ia dilahirkan dimana banyak orang yang peduli padanya berada!"

**Plaaakkk!**

Tatapan Ino nanar tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia perbuat, Ia menampar pemuda pasir itu.

Sedangkan, sang Kazekage hanya tersenyum dengan memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas oleh tamparan yang lumayan keras dari sahabat kekasihnya.

"Ma . . . Maafkan aku Kazekage-sama, A . . . Aku . . .!"

Ino menutup wajahnya dengan keduatangannya, Ia menangis hingga bahunya naik turun, terisak dalam pelukan Temari yang memeluknya begitu tau Ino menangis.

"Biarkan aku menjalankan misiku disini, Gaara-sama! Setidaknya sampai anakku lahir, kemudian Sakura akan menggantikanku disini!"

"Aku akan membiarkanmu disini selama kau jujur pada kami, dan kami akan menyembunyikan keadaanmu dari Naruto dan semua sahabatmu di Konoha, termasuk Sakura-chan!"

"Itu ide bagus Gaara! Ino-chan, jujurlah pada kami apa yang telah terjadi padamu?!"

Ino tak tau keputusan apa yang harus ia ambil dalam mengahadapi Sabaku Sibling ini, tidak mudah untuk mengajak mereka beradu argument karena pasti mereka yang akan menang. Sedangkan, ia sendiri ingin melupakan peristiwa yang terjadi 1 bulan yang lalu itu, Ia tidak ingin mengingatnya.

"Ino-chan . . .!"

_Peristiwa itu terjadi dengan cepatnya saat aku membuka pintu apartmentku dan menemukan pria itu mabuk berat. Aku tau di sangat mabuk saat itu, aku berusaha mendekatinya namun ia malah menarik tanganku kedalam pelukannya. Aku berontak, tapi tentu saja itu percuma saja! ia lebih kuat dariku._

_Ia menutup pintu apartmentku dan menguncinya, menarik paksa kemudian menghempaskan tubuhku pada tempat tidur. Ia melucuti satu per satu pakaian yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga tersisa hanya dalamnan yang membungkus bagian bawahnya._

_Ya Kami-sama . . . apa aku harus menyerahkan apa yang kumiliki disini, sekarang juga?_

_Ahhh~ aku melenguh kencang saat ia mengulum bagian dadaku,entah sejak kapan baju yang membungkus tubuhku sudah tertanggal sedemikian rupa tak menyisakan apapun yang menutupi._

_Setetes air mata meluncur dari mataku. Aku berontak! Berusaha meninju-ninju dadanya, dan menendang ke segala arah walaupun aku tau itu semua percuma._

"_Ahhhh! Sakit!"_

_Ini yang pertama bagiku, kurasakan cairan hangat mengalir dari bagian kewanitaanku. Sadarlah! Kumohon! Kau melakukan ini bukan karena kau mencintaiku! Kau dibawah pengaruh sake dan …. _

"_Eungghhhh~"_

_Tidak! Dia mengeluarkan semua cairannya di dalam rahimku, dapat kurasakan sekarang aliran hangat yang memenuhi di dalam._

_Bagaimana jika aku hamil nanti? _

_Ya Kami-sama . . ._

"Aku tidak akan memberi tau kalian siapa pria itu, tapi dia mengambil semua dariku secara paksa, dia tidak pernah mencintaiku, lalu apa yang kuharapkan dari semua ini?"

"Aborsi?!" kilatan kemarahan terpamapang jelas pada Gaara, ia tidak suka dengan cara pria itu memperlakukan Ino seperti ini.

"Gaara!" gadis Suna yang juga kakaknya itu meninggikan suaranya.

Ino tersenyum kecut. "Bagaimana aku bisa menggugurkannya jika aku diberi kesempatan oleh Kami-sama untuk mengandung? Hey! Apa kau tidak tau bahwa Kunoichi seperti kami agak sedikit sulit untuk mempunyai keturunan akibat dari latihan-latihan yang kami tempa sejak kecil?"

Gaara tertohok kali ini, ia membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, tak ingin memandang bagaimana hancurnya Ino saat ini.

"Dan aku sadar bahwa dia tidak sepenuhnya bersalah! Dia di dalam pengaruh alkohol! Lalu aku bisa apa? Bayiku bukan sebuah kesalahan, Gaara-sama!"

Apa Ino benar-benar bodoh? Bagaimana ia masih bisa mempertahankan benih dari pemuda tidak tau diri yang sudah menghamilinya? Bagaimana Ino masih bisa tersenyum seperti ini dengan masalah yang silih berganti menimpanya?

Gaara menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau gadis yang kuat, Ino-chan! Aku, Gaara dan Kankuro-nii akan selalu berada disisimu!"

Ino tersenyum, sekali lagi ia memeluk Temari erat. Ia benar-benar beruntung bisa diterima disini dan mempunyai sahabat baru seperti mereka.

"Kalian akan tau siapa ayah bayi ini ketika mereka sudah lahir nanti!"

"Mereka?" tanya Temari terkejut, itu berarti bahwa bayi yang ada di dalam rahim Ino adalah kembar.

"Eum~ aku merasakan ada 2 chakra di dalam tubuhku!" Ino tertawa riang, mengingat bahwa ada 2 kehidupan di dalam perutnya, lembut ia membelai perut yang belum terlihat membuncit itu.

"Tinggalah di rumah ini! Temari-nee akan menyiapkan kamar untukmu, tugasmu akan dimulai besok lusa, dan aku tidak mau kau membuat masalah lain lagi disini!" Gaara beranjak dari tempat duduknya, melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu untuk segera kembali ke Kazekage Tower tempat seharusnya ia berada, namun harus ia tinggalkan karena berita kedatangan Kunoichi Konoha yang tidak sadarkan diri di gerbang kota.

"Aku akan kembali ke Kazekage Tower!"

"Kapan kau pulang, Gaara-kun? Aku akan siapkan beberapa makanan untuk penyambutan Ino-chan di kediaman kita!" ucap Temari ceria, kali ini ia bangun dari posisi duduknya juga.

"Jangan seperti itu Temari! Aku disini untuk sebuah misi, bukan untuk merepotkan Keluarga kalian!"

"Kami juga akan memastikan tamu juga sahabat kami dilayani sebaik mungkin disini! Aku akan pulang jam 8, Temari-nee! Aku pergi dulu!"

Gaara menutup pintu kayu itu kembali, Ia masih berdiri di situ dengan semua pikiran yang menghantuinya. Dimulai dengan kehamilan Ino, Siapa ayah dari bayi yang gadis itu kandung? Sepertinya ia tau siapa yang telah mengetahuinya dari chakra yang ia rasakan pada kedua bayi yang bahkan belum terbentuk sempurna di rahim ibunya itu.

Jika apa yang ia curigai benar itu berarti . . .

Wajahnya memucat, raut ketakutan menyelimutinya sekarang.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konohagakure, 10 bulan kemudian . . .**

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang Konoha diikuti Temari dan Kankuro yang menggendong masing-masing satu bayi di dalam dekapannya. Bayi yang dibawa Kankuro berjenis kelamin perempuan dengan dibungkus kain berwarna ungu muda, sedangkan yang berada pada dekapan Temari adalah bayi laki-laki dengan kain berwarna ungu tua yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya.

Mereka nampak tenang menyesap susu pada botol susu formula mereka dengan mata tertutup.

Kankuro tak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya melihat bayi cantik di pelukannya, "Ia lahir dari perempuan yang sangat berisik namun lihatlah dia sangat tenang dan tidak merepotkan seperti ibunya!"

Temari mengamini perkataan kakak tertuanya, tersenyum hangat menatap bayi yang berada pada dekapannya. Gaara sendiri sibuk dengan pikirannya tak menyadari bahwa dari kejauhan kekasih yang akan segera ia nikahi melambaikan tanganya, gadis itu datang bersama Naruto juga tunangannya Hyuuga Hinata.

"Gaara-kun!" sakura menghamburkan tubuhnya pada pemuda pasir itu, yang dibalas dengan pelukan erat sang Kazekage muda. "I miss you, Cherry!"

Sakura tersenyum cerah, melepaskan pelukannya pada Gaara, "I miss you too Panda!" Ia berujar ceria, mengalihkan pandangan menyelidik pada kedua calon kakak iparnya.

"Temari-nee, Kankuro-nii? I . . . I . . . itu?"

"Anak-anakku!" ujar Gaara dingin, tersenyum kecut pada gadisnya.

"Apa?" sahut Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Nanti kujelaskan! Lama tak bertemu Naruto! Apa kabarmu?!"

Gaara mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto, Hokage Konoha itu kemudian menjabat erat tangan Kazekage Suna hangat. "Kami baik-baik saja! Eum~" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh rombongan yang dibawa Gaara dari Suna.

"Apa Ino-chan tidak ikut rombongan kalian, Gaara-sama?"

Baru saja Naruto akan menanyakan tentang ini kepada Gaara, namun tunangannya sudah bertanya terlebih dulu pada Kazekage pemilik kekuatan pasir itu.

Gaara menggeleng "Ia masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di Suna, Ia mengirimkan permintaan maaf pada kalian karena tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahan kalian!"

Nampak raut kekecewaan pada wajah ayu Hinata, dia menginginkan semua yang ia sayang berada dalam pesta pernikahannya dengan Naruto nanti, tapi sepertinya itu mustahil karena Ino tidak bisa menghadiri acara sakralnya.

"Baka! Apa yang dia pikirkan? Apa dia tidak merindukanku, Tsunade-shishou, dan Shizune-nee? Apa dia tidak merindukan desa ini?"

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan! Gaara pasti memberikan banyak tugas untuknya disana!"

Naruto menenangkan sahabat sekaligus mantan rekan setimnya, hingga kedua bayi yang berada di gendongan Temari dan Kankuro mulai menangis.

"Gaara?" Temari dan Kankuro memanggil adik kesayangan mereka.

"Sakura-chan, boleh kami membawa mereka ke apartmentmu? Segera setelah itu aku dan Kankuro-nii akan pergi ke penginapan kami!"

"Eumm!" Sakura mengangguk. Melangkahkan kakinya pergi diikuti Kankuro dan Temari.

Gaara, Naruto dan Hinata menyaksikan kepergian mereka dalam diam, pandangan Gaara mengikuti dimana siluet Temari, Sakura dan Kankuro mulai menghilang di persimpangan jalan.

"Anakmu? Sejak kapan kau menikah dan tidak memberi tau kami? Lalu Sakura-chan?" tatapan Naruto menyelidik pada sang sahabat.

"Hanya kecelakaan, dan ibu dari bayi-bayiku itu kini telah . . .!"

"Maafkan aku Gaara!"

Kazekage muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku Naruto! Sebaiknya aku segera menyusul mereka! Senang bertemu kalian, kami akan bersiap untuk pernikahan kalian!"

Gaara memeluk hangat Naruto dan menjabat tangan Hinata sebelum beranjak dari tempat itu.

Berperang dengan pikiran-pikirannya sendiri, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Apartment Sakura.

…

"Sakura-chan!"

"Gaara-kun, Temari-nee dan Kankuro-nii melarangku melihat bayimu!" rengek gadis itu manja, "Bayimu? Tunggu! Bayimu? Jangan katakan bahwa kau …!" kali ini ia murka, ia menunjuk muka Gaara bergantian dengan menunjuk bayi-bayi yang berada di dekapan Kankuro dan Temari.

"Biarkan Sakura melihatnya!"

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil bayi perempuan yang digendong oleh Temari, "Kemarilah, Cherry!" perintah Gaara.

Gadis musim semi itu mendekat, entah mengapa hatinya berdebar sekarang. Perasaan takut menelusup pada jiwanya, ia takut bahwa Gaara telah mengkhianatinya dan dua makhluk mungil itu adalah anak Gaara bersama wanita penggoda itu.

"Kau mau menggendongnya?"

Gaara menyerahkan bayi itu pada Sakura hingga sekarang berada di dekapan gadisnya, Dengan seksama ia memperhatikan sosok mungil yang terlihat tenang itu, perlahan si kecil itu membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

Sakura tak dapat menahan emosinya, setetes air mata keluar dari emeraldnya, memandang sosok tampan yang mulai bergerak-gerak dalam pelukanya "Pig!"

Bayi ini mengingatkannya pada sosok sahabatnya, dengan kulit putih susu dan rambut pirang pucatnya, "Panda-kun? Ino?"

"Ino hamil saat datang ke Suna beberapa bulan lalu, bayi ini . . . Kau bisa tau siapa ayahnya saat kau memandang matanya, bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk "Itu mengapa Ino-pig tidak mau pulang ke Konoha? Karena ayah bayinya berada disini!"

"Dia ingin sekali kembali kesini, Cherry-chan!"

"_Aku ingin membawa mereka kembali ke Konoha, mengunjungi makam Ayah, Ibu juga bertemu dengan Tsunade-baachan dan Shizune-nee! Ahh dan Forehead!" Ino terkekeh karena hampir melupakan sahabatnya yang berjidat lebar itu, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan beberapa file yang harus segera ia selesaikan. _

_Gaara berdecak heran karena tingkah Ino yang seperti itu, sebentar marah, sebentar sedih, sebentar bahagia! Ia menghela nafas panjang, berfikir ini sebagai pemanasan sebelum ia akan menghadapi Sakura nanti saat gadis yang ia akan nikahi itu hamil._

"_Kau merindukan Konoha atau pria itu? Aku banyak mendengar bahwa …"_

_**Gullppp!**_

_Ino sudah memasukkan Onigiri kedalam mulut Gaara._

"_Hahahaha . . . sepertinya kau telah tertular kecerewetanku, Gaara-sama!"_

"Lalu kenapa ia tidak kembali?"

"Dia Koma!"

Kali ini Kankuro menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, raut wajah pemuda yang penuh tato berwarna ungu di wajahnya itu memelas.

Sakura mematung begitu mendengar pernyataan Kankuro. Apa ini hanya bercanda? Apa Kankuro-nii mengerjainya?

"Setelah melahirkan mereka, bahkan ia tidak sempat memberi tau kami siapa nama bayi-bayinya, Kami mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk membuatnya bertahan dengan tenaga medis yang kami punya di Suna!"

Temari memberi penjelasan pada calon adik iparnya yang masih mematung tak percaya. "Kami ingin membawanya pulang ke Konoha namun kondisinya tak memungkinkan, lagipula kami sudah berjanji padanya untuk menyembunyikan apa yang terjadi padanya dari kalian!"

"Aku akan ke Suna setelah pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata! Aku tak bisa tinggal diam mendengar kondisi sahabatku seperti itu! Aku akan memberi tau Shishou dan nee-chan!"

Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya menggendong putra Ino. "Panda-kun, kau ikut aku ya!"

Gaara mengangguk dan mengambil bayi Ino satu lagi untuk ia bawa.

"Kalau begitu kita berpisah di perjalanan, kami akan kembali ke penginapan!"

Mereka berempat berjalan beriringan menuju tujuan mereka masing-masing, Kankuro dan Temari memberi satu kecupan pada masing-masing bayi itu sebelum pergi.

Gaara dan Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Kompleks Hokage, tempat dimana Hokage dan mantan Hokage tinggal di satu kawasan.

Berkali-kali Sakura memandang bayi sahabatnya itu, benar-benar replika dari kedua orangtuanya.

Ia tau betul siapa sosok Ayah bayi ini, ia tidak habis fikir kenapa orang itu tega melakukan ini pada Ino? Dan betapa bodohnya sahabatnya itu yang pergi tanpa memberikan pelajaran pada pria itu.

Ia mencium lembut bayi tampan itu, tak bisa menahan tawanya begitu bayi mungil itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Pertama kali aku melihat mereka, aku langsung jatuh cinta pada mereka Cherry! Apa kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana repotnya Aku, Temari-nee dan Kankuro-nii mengurus bayi? Kami tidak pernah berpengalaman dengan hal seperti ini!"

"Kau akan menjadi Tou-chan yang luar biasa untuk anak kita nanti, Panda-kun! dan terimakasih banyak telah mengurus sahabatku dan anak-anak ini!"

Pipi sang Kazekage muda itu merona mendengar pernyataan kekasih yang sudah menjalani hubungan 3 tahun dengannya itu. Anak mereka?

"Hahaha! Lihatlah paman Gaara nak! bukankah mukanya terlihat lucu?"

"Jangan menggodaku,Cherry!" protes Gaara pada sang kekasih.

Tanpa mereka sadari kini mereka telah sampai di gerbang kediaman Tsunade.

"Kami ingin bertemu Tsunade-sama, Apa beliau ada di tempat?"

Segera penjaga gerbang membukakan pintu untuk Gaara dan Sakura, mereka berdua bergegas untuk masuk dan menemui mantan Hokage dengan rambut pirang itu.

"Shishou ….!" Pekik Sakura yang kemudian mendapat tatapan tajam sang kekasih karena membuat kedua bayi itu kembali menangis. Sakura tersenyum kikuk karena kelakuannya itu.

"Sakura, Gaara?"

Tsunade memandang kedua pasang kekasih itu sedang sibuk menenangkan dua bayi yang berada dalam gendongan mereka.

"Shishou!"

Kaki jenjang Tsunade berjalan mendekat pada anak didiknya, memandang dengan seksama kedua bayi yang terbungkus dalam kain berwarna ungu.

"Mereka?"

"Bayi Ino-pig! Dan Ino . . . dia . . . dia . . . koma!"

Sakura tak mampu menahan air matanya untuk keluar, ia menangis. "Shishou . . .! lihatlah dia benar-benar tampan, bukan?" gadis bermata emerald itu menyerahkan bayi mungil itu pada gurunya.

Bisa dilihat bagaimana reaksi Tsunade begitu melihat bayi itu, mata sebiru langit itu . . .

"Naruto?!"

Keduanya mengangguk.

Bagaimana mungkin? Mengapa dari sekian orang yang ia curigai jawabannya adalah Naruto? takdir apa yang mempermainkan Ino separah ini?

"_Aku hamil, sensei?" tanya Ino pada Tsunade yang menatapnya tajam, tak percaya bahwa anak didiknya itu kini telah mengandung._

"_Ino?! Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan? Siapa yang telah membuatmu hamil?" Tsunade meninggikan suaranya, membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya pasti akan bergidik ngeri. Tapi, Kunoichi cantik itu hanya menyunggingkan senyuman manis padanya._

"_Sensei akan mengetahuinya nanti! Tapi aku bahagia! Benar-benar bahagia karena akhirnya aku tidak akan sendiri lagi, akan ada yang mampu menghapus kesedihanku, dengan darah yang sama denganku mengalir dalam tubuhnya! Aku tidak butuh tanggung jawab darinya! Dia tidak perlu tau bahwa dia mempunyai anak!"_

_Ino melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela, aquamarine-nya menatap langit dan tersenyum kecut._

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Shishou? Menghancurkan pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata yang akan berlangsung 3 hari lagi?"

"Kau pikir Naruto akan meninggalkan Hinata demi Ino? Itu hal yang mustahil Cherry!"

Gaara menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian menariknya kembali mencoba untuk bersikap tenang.

Gaara benar! Mana mungkin Naruto membatalkan pernikannya hanya karena Ino?! dia mencintai Hinata dan Hokage muda itu telah berjanji pada mendiang Neji dulu untuk selalu bersama Hinata.

"Kita akan ke Suna dan menyembuhkan Ino-pig kan, Shishou?"

Tsunade mengangguk. Kembali mengamati makhluk mungil di dekapannya. Bayi laki-laki ini memilik tanda lahir sama seperti milik ayahnya. "Siapa nama mereka, Gaara? Apa ia juga terlahir seperti Naruto?"

"Ino tidak pernah memberi tau kami akan dia beri nama siapa anak-anaknya nanti Tsunade-sama! Kurasa ia ingin Naruto yang memberikan nama pada bayinya! Dan, . . . Ino mengorbankan dirinya untuk ini! Ia mengalirkan chakranya untuk menahan kekuatan Kyuubi menurun pada mereka!"

"Cepat atau lambat Naruto pasti akan mengetahui hal ini! Aku tidak tau apa ini sudah terlambat membawa mereka ke Konoha saat ayah mereka akan menikahi gadis lain! tapi ini juga benar-benar tidak adil untuk bayi-bayi ini karena tidak pernah tau siapa ayahnya, mereka butuh nama dan juga tidak adil untuk Naruto karena ia tidak tau bahwa ia sudah mempunyai anak, anak-anak tepatnya"

Gaara memberikan gadis mungilnya susu formula, iris Jade miliknya memandang teduh sosok dengan rambut sama seperti milik Naruto dan mata yang mewarisi Aquamarine milik Ino. si mungil tersenyum seolah tau bahwa Gaara kini tersenyum mengamatinya.

Mendengar pernyataan Gaara itu, Tsunade ingin sekali minum beberapa botol Sake untuk meredam sakit kepala dan emosinya, Ia bertarung dengan kata hatinya sendiri, mantan Hokage yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang sudah banyak itu meletakkan bayi yang tadi dalam gendonganya pada futon.

"Aku akan mengirim orang untuk membawa Naruto kemari!"

Tsunade beranjak dari Futon miliknya, berjalan keluar untuk mengutus orang kepercayaanya untuk memanggil Naruto agar menemuinya.

"Aku tidak yakin apa yang akan terjadi setelah Naruto mengetahui hal ini!" Sakura berjalan mendekat pada bayi laki-laki yang sedang tertidur tenang di Futon.

Gaara menyunggingkan senyumnya, kali ini giliran Kazekage muda itu yang meletakkan gadis kecil di samping kembaranya. Dengan berhati-hati agar tidak membangunkan si kecil itu lagi ia menaruh dengan perlahan, mengelus pelan kepala bayi itu agar kembali tertidur.

"Apapun itu aku tidak akan menyesal! Aku ingin yang terbaik untuk mereka dan Ino! Jika Naruto tidak mau mengakui anaknya setidaknya ia harus memberikan nama untuk mereka, dan aku akan membiarkan ia hidup bersama dengan Hinata! Dan kita akan ke Suna membentuk keluarga kita sendiri, bersama anak-anak ini jika sesuatu terburuk terjadi pada Ino! Kau tidak keberatan kan, Cherry?"

Sakura mengangguk, tak mampu menahan rasa harunya karena sang kekasih benar-benar menyayanginya juga peduli pada nasib Ino dan anak-anaknya. Sungguh Sakura benar-benar merasa menjadi wanita paling beruntung di dunia karena ia memiliki kekasih seperti Kazekage Sunagakure itu.

"Tsunade-sama . . .! oh . . . Sakura, Gaara-sama!"

Shizune membungkukkan badan mendapati Gaara berada di ruangan santai milik Tsunade.

"Tsunade-shishou sedang mengutus seseorang untuk memanggil Naruto, Nee-chan! Eum~ kau tidak mau melihat anak-anak Ino?"

Sakura tersenyum, mengalihkan pandangannya pada 2 bayi yang tertidur tenang di atas futon kesayangan Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama tak pernah mengijinkan siapapun untuk meniduri futon itu! Tapi . . . itu berarti bayi-bayi itu benar-benar anak Ino!

"Mereka?" tubuh Shizune ambruk, menghambur pada kedua makhluk mungil itu. "Naruto?" kali ini dengan sekali melihat saja Shizune bisa tau siapa identitas dari ayah bayi itu, dari tanda lahir yang berada pada pipi anak laki-laki itu.

**Sreegghhhh!**

Tsunade menggeser pintu kayu dan memasuki ruangan dengan botol sake berada ditangannya, tubuhnya ia dudukkan bersandar pada dinding dengan memijit-mijit dahinya.

"Aku sudah tua dan masih harus mengurus masalah seperti ini!" keluhnya. Membuat semua yang berada diruangan tersenyum ke arahnya. "Shizune, sejak kapan kau berada disini?"

"Baru saja, Tsunade-sama! Saya mengantarkan teh anda! Oh dan Sakura-chan, Dimana Ino-chan? Aku benar-benar merindukannya! Dia pulang untuk memberi tau Naruto, bukan? tapi . . . Naruto akan menikahi Hinata 3 hari lagi!"

"Shizune, pergilah! Aku akan menjelaskan padamu, nanti! Masih banyak yang harus kuurus bersama Gaara dan Sakura!" Tsunade memerintahkan orang kepercayaanya itu untuk keluar, Shizune mengangguk untuk kemudian pergi dari ruangan meski bayak pertanyaan yang masih mengganjal di benaknya.

…

Naruto bergegas pergi begitu mendapat panggilan dari Tsunade-sama, sudah menjelang malam saat ia sampai di kompleks Hokage saat ini.

Sebenarnya apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Tsunade-baachan padanya hingga mengirim orang untuk menemuinya, tidak biasanya ia akan seperti itu.

"Baa-chan!" teriaknya menggeser pintu yang terbuat dari kayu.

Ketiga orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu memandang tajam pada Naruto. pemuda jabrik itu tersenyum kikuk, melangkahkan kakinya perlahan untuk duduk di samping Gaara, sedangkan Tsunade dan Sakura tengah sibuk mengganti popok kedua makhluk mungil itu.

"Anak-anakmu berambut pirang? Sakura-chan kau tidak marah? Aaa harusnya aku menghajar Gaara untukmu, bukan?!" delik Naruto bergantian pada Sakura dan Gaara, namun malah mendapat tatapan galak dari Sakura. "Mereka anak Ino!"

"Huh?"

"Ino dihamili seseorang sebelum pergi dari Konoha, dia tidak ingin seorangpun tau akan kehamilannya maka dari itu ia memintamu untuk mengirimnya ke Suna! Sekarang Ino sedang berada dalam kondisi Koma karena melahirkan anak-anak itu!"

"Apa?"

Naruto masih mencerna kata demi kata yang terucap dari bibir Kunoichi Pink itu, Hokage macam apa dia yang membiarkan salah satu Kunoichi-nya dalam keadaan hamil untuk sebuah misi?

"Kau tidak sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya, Naruto?"

"Apa maksudmu, Gaara? Apa yang kulakukan?"

"Lihat anak ini!" perintah Tsunade pada Naruto, wanita paruh baya itu mengangkat bayi mungil perempuan ke dalam gendongannya, memberikannya pada Naruto. Mau tak mau pemuda jabrik itu menerimanya dan menggendong bayi itu dengan kikuk.

Bayi mungil dengan warna rambut pirang menyala seperti miliknya, dengan mata seperti milik Ino?

**Degghhhhh!**

Melihat bayi ini mengapa tiba-tiba jantungnya terpompa lebih cepat? Mengapa bagian hatinya terasa hampa dan tak utuh seolah terisi dengan tiba-tiba? Anak perempuan dalam gendongannya kini tersenyum, menendang-nendang pelan dalam dekapan Naruto. tangan mungilnya menjambak rambut pirang Naruto yang mulai memanjang.

"Anakku?" ucapnya lirih, tak tau apalagi yang harus ia katakan, Ia tak pernah merasa sekalipun melakukan sesuatu pada Ino, tapi mengapa?

"Lihatlah!"

Tsunade kali ini mendekatinya, membawa satu sosok mungil lainya, anaknya? Kembar? Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada bayi yang berada pada Tsunade, Anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang pucat seperti milik Ino dan mata biru, sebiru langit sama seperti miliknya dengan . . .

"Kyuubi?" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, kenapa kenyataan sepahit ini?

Tidak! Ia memang benar-benar menginginkan sebuah keluarga namun dengan Hinata! Tapi mengapa saat ia akan menikahi gadis Hyuuga itu, Gaara baru membawa kedua bayi ini kemari?

"Aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain! Kau tak perlu bertanggung jawab akan kedua bayi ini, Aku juga Sakura akan membesarkan bayi ini jika hal yang paling buruk terjadi pada Ino, Naruto! Aku hanya ingin membawa anak ini ke tempat dimana Ibunya berasal dan Ayahnya berada! Tidak adil untuk mereka jika tidak mengetahui bahwa ayah mereka masih ada, kau hanya perlu memberi mereka nama!"

Naruto terhenyak dari lamunanya, Ino? Apa yang terjadi pada Ino?

"Ino?"

"Dia dalam kondisi Koma, ia mengerahkan semua chakranya untuk melindungi bayinya agar kekuatan Kyuubi tidak mengalir pada mereka! Dengan memanfaatkan chakra yang tertinggal dalam tubuhnya saat penyatuan kalian!"

Gaara menghela nafas panjang, berdiri dan merapikan jubahnya yang agak berkerut karena terlalu banyak duduk. "Aku akan membiarkan kau dan bayi-bayimu bersama, setelah kau menikahi Hinata aku akan membawa mereka ke Suna! Akan kupastikan mereka akan menjadi ninja yang tidak kalah hebat sepertimu, Naruto! Aku juga tidak akan membanya ke Konoha saat mereka sudah besar, ketika mereka bertanya siapa ayah mereka? Aku akan menjawab bahwa ayahnya adalah pahlawan yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawa banyak orang dan telah bahagia di surga! Jika mereka bertanya tentang ibunya, … aku yakin Ino akan selamat! Aku pergi! Cherry . . . kau ikut?"

Sakura mengangguk, mengecup singkat pipi gembil kedua bayi yang berada pada dekapan Naruto dan Tsunade.

"Shihshou kami pergi! Naruto . . . jangan menyakiti mereka!"

Sakura berdiri, berlari kecil dan menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya, mengedarkan pandangannya kembali pada bayi-bayi mungil itu sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kayu bersama pemuda pasir itu.

…

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi saat itu?"

Naruto menggeleng, bersandar pada dinding dengan bayi perempuan yang masih dalam dekapannya, satu tangannya sibuk memegang botol susu formula yang ditenggak putrinya.

"Aku hanya ingat bahwa aku terbangun di apartmentku dengan sakit kepala hebat menyerangku, ku kira itu akibat minuman yang kutenggak semalam sebelumnya, Baa-chan! Namun saat aku akan menggerakkan kakiku, kurasa lututku begitu sakit dan ada darah pada . . . ya! Kau tau maksudku!"

"Ino tak pernah memberitau kami apa yang terjadi, ia hanya memberi tau kami akan tau siapa ayah bayinya saat bayinya lahir, dan dia benar! Kau . . . apa Kyuubi mempengaruhi kesadaranmu juga?"

Lagi Hokage muda itu menggeleng lagi, "Baa-chan . . . biarkan aku menginap disini bersama mereka!"

Tsunade mengangguk mengerti "Aku akan keluar dan kembali ke kamarku! Jika kau butuh sesuatu . . ."

"Aku tau Baa-chan!"

Tsunade keluar dari ruangan santainya sendiri tanpa mampu meneruskan perkataannya. Menyisakan Naruto dan kedua bayinya.

Mata biru sapphire milik pemuda itu memandang bergantian antara sosok mungil di pangkuannya dan sosok yang tertidur dengan tenang di futon. Ia tak mampu menahan senyumnya untuk keluar, mereka sangat tenang meskipun lahir dari kedua orangtua yang terkenal dengan mulut berisiknya.

"**Naruto . . .!"**

"Kurama!" Naruto menyapa Kyuubi yang masih bersarang pada tubuhnya.

"**Kau benar-benar tidak mengingat malam itu?"**

"Apa kau mengetahuinya? Kenapa kau tidak memberitauku?! Dan membuatku seperti pecundang?!"

Kyuubi memusatkan kekuatanya untuk menggali lagi ingatan Naruto saat malam itu terjadi.

**Flashback . . .**

Sesosok pemuda jabrik itu kini tengah menenggak botol sake ke-6 nya, ia benar-benar terpuruk dan marah hingga kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia berjalan dengan gontai menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang telah sepi dari hingar bingar penduduknya.

Sudah larut malam ketika ia mendatangi apartment gadis itu, ia mengetuk pintu itu pelan. Gadis dengan iris mata Aquamarine itu terkejut mendapati Naruto berada di hadapannya dengan kondisi yang sangat memprihatinkan seperti ini, perlahan gadis bunga itu mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto-sama?!" Ucapnya lembut, tanpa fikir panjang Naruto menarik tubuh gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Ino berusaha untuk berontak dan melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Naruto, namun semuanya percuma, tenaganya tidak akan kuat jika harus melawan Hokage yang sedang mabuk berat itu.

Tanpa Ino sadari, Naruto telah masuk kedalam apartmentnya, mengunci rapat pintu itu kemudian menarik paksa Ino untuk memasuki kamar yang syarat akan warna ungu milik Ino. dengan kasar Naruto menghempaskan tubuh ringkih Ino ke kasur. Pemuda pirang itu menanggalkan pakaiannya satu per satu sampai hanya tersisa dalam yang menutupi bagian terpentingnya.

Ino menutup matanya rapat. Ia sadar dengan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

"Ahhhh~!"

Ino merasakan sapuan lidah Naruto pada dadanya yang entah sejak kapan baju dan semua yang menutupi tubuhnya tertanggal dari tempatnya.

"Ahhh!"

Naruto mengulum dada Ino seperti bayi yang sedang menyusui pada ibunya, Setetes air mata meluncur dari Aquamarine gadis bunga itu. Ino mencoba berontak, memukul-mukul dada Naruto dan menendang ke segala arah, berharap bahwa ia akan lepas dari jeratan nafsu Hokage mabuk itu.

"Ahhhhh! Ss … Sssakiiitt! Nghhhhh~" keluhnya, untuk kali ini air mata deras mengalir dari mata Ino, tak dapat terbendung lagi.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Ino melakukan hal seperti Ini, Ia merasakan cairan hangat merembas dari daerah kewanitaannya, Darah keperawanannya. Naruto telah mengambil yang paling berharga pada dirinya.

"Ahhhh! Ahh! Kkkau . . . kau sangat sempit dan niikmaathhh, Hinata-chan … Ahhh!"

Naruto mengeluarkan semua cairan spermanya di dalam rahim Ino, dapat gadis itu rasakan aliran hangat pada bagian perut bawahnya.

Bagaimana jika nanti dia hamil? Bagaimana? Naruto tidak mencintainya! Ia mengira sedang melakukan hal ini dengan Hinata.

Naruto terkulai di atas tubuh Ino, mereka terengah-engah akan tindakan yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Pemuda pirang itu memandang gadis dibawahnya, mencium singkat bibir gadis itu kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya untuk memunguti pakaian dan jubahnya yang berserakan.

"Maafkan aku . . .!"

Ia melompat dari jendela kamar, menyisakan Ino yang masih terisak tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"Aku memafkanmu Naruto-sama!"

**Flashback End . . .**

"Jadi? Kenapa kau tak memberitauku?!"

"**Salahku! Maafkan aku, Kid! Kau terlalu marah ketika melihat pasanganmu itu bersama mantan kekasihnya, bukan?!"**

"Kau sadar apa yang telah kuperbuat?! Kau membiarkanku menyakiti Ino, dan aku tidak akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk melihat anak-anakku tumbuh! Kau tau bukan bagaimana betapa sakitnya hidup sendiri? Bagaimana mereka akan tumbuh tanpa mengetahui bahwa Ayahnya masih hidup di suatu desa lain tapi mereka hanya tau bahwa ayahnya sudah meninggal!"

"**Kau masih bisa mengambil keputusan, Kid! Anak-anakmu atau gadis violet itu!"**

"Kau menginginkanku untuk berpisah dengan orang yang kucintai?"

"**Kau tidak membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi gadis pirang itu? mengandung benihmu, melewati bulan demi bulan membawa bayimu, kemudian melahirkan mereka dan berakhir tak sadarkan diri"**

"Dammit Kurama! Ini semua salahmu! Kenapa kau membiarkanku untuk mengeluarkan semua emosiku?"

Naruto menggeram kesal, ketakutan seketika menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Bayi yang berada di gendongannya membuka mata aquamarine-nya seolah merasakan bahwa ayahnya sedang menunjukkan emosi yang meningkat. Bayi kecil itu mulai menggeliat tak nyaman dan menangis.

"Ohh! Maafkan aku, maafkan Ayah sayang! Apa kau takut?" tangannya membelai lembut kepala sang bayi, menciumi pipi gembil dan dahi putrinya.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Lega bahwa bayinya tak menangis lama, ia lalu meletakkan bayi mungil itu di samping saudaranya yang lebih tenang. Kedua iris biru sapphire-nya mengamati dengan seksama hasil "karya"-nya.

"**Pikirkan dengan matang, Kid!"**

"Diamlah Kurama!"

Naruto membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di sampin bayi-bayi mungilnya, kemudian terlelap tidur.

Entah keputusan apa yang akan diambil Hokage muda itu selanjutnya, Menikahi Hinata atau bertanggung jawab akan nasib Ino dan bayi kembarnya?

Ia akan fikirkan nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued . . .**

* * *

><p>Mwaaa~ , Ino-chan koma , Naruto-kun akan mengambil jalan mana? Sedangkan sang Author masih bingung <strong>#ehh<strong>.

Ceritanya bukan style aye banget, sempet pengen ga lanjutin hiks hiks hiks . . . tapi kan, saya ga mau menyudahi apa yang sudah saya mulai tanpa klimaks (?).

Enjoy ga enjoy semangat buat nulis sampai Episode Terakhirnya :DDD. Terus bikin fict lain lagi, Gomen kalau fict-fict ku selama ini Annoying dan tidak layak publish di jagat FFN ini

Enjoyyy ^^

**#Vale**


	3. Uzumaki Minato & Uzumaki Kushina

**Disclaimer : Naruto kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lain nya.

**Note : **Bagi pembenci craick pairing, yang mengatakan bahwa karena crack pairing itu aneh dan merusak cerita canon yang sudah menarik dan semacamnya, please jangan masuk! Hidup dan eksislah di fandom masing-masing, itu jalan yang aman dan ga nyakitin hati :P.

**Thanks a lot** untuk para reviewer dan yang telah fave&follow fict ini

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 : Uzumaki Minato &amp; Uzumaki Kushina<strong>

Naruto terbangun di tengah malam karena mendengar tangisan putranya, ia membuka iris biru sapphire-nya kemudian dengan sedikit terpaksa ia bangun untuk menggendong bayi yang mirip sekali dengannya dari tanda lahir di pipi bocah mungil itu, mata bulat aquamarine putranya membuka seketika terdiam begitu bertemu pandang dengan biru langit milik sang ayah.

"Selamat malam, Minato!" desisnya, tersenyum pada sosok yang baru pertama kali ia gendong sejak perjumpaan pertama mereka beberapa jam lalu.

Naruto tidak benar-benar tidur tadi karena memikirkan langkah dan keputusan apa yang akan ia ambil berikutnya, keputusan yang akan menentukan kehidupannya di masa depan. Termasuk, memikirkan nama untuk kedua bayi yang baru berusia 1 bulan itu.

Minato dan Kushina, nama kedua orangtuanya ia berikan pada kedua bayi mungil dengan mata bulat dan pipi chubby miliknya, anak-anaknya! Naruto tak dapat menahan emosinya memandang miniature dirinya, setetes air mata merembas dari mata sebiru langit miliknya.

Terkenang masa lalu saat ia masih kecil, bagaimana penduduk desa memperlakukannya dengan begitu kasar karena ia mempunyai Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya, bagaimana ia hidup kesepian tanpa adanya kasih sayang dari keduaorangtua yang seharusnya memberikan perhatian dan melindunginya. Apa ia akan membiarkan anak-anak ini mengalami hal yang sama dengannya bahkan lebih buruk karena mereka mempunyai ayah yang masih hidup, seorang Hokage di Konohagakure namun tidak bisa melindungi dan berada di sisi anak-anaknya karena mereka akan mengetahui nantinya bahwa ayah mereka sudah meninggal.

Hanya dengan membayangkan hal itu batin Naruto teriris, perih. Ia mempererat pelukannya pada Minato kecil, mengusap lembut pucuk kepala dengan rambut pirang pucat yang mencuat seperti kepunyaanya. Sepertinya keturunan Namikaze memilik gen dengan rambut jabrik seperti ini.

"Berjanjilah pada ayah untuk selalu menjaga Shina-chan di Suna nanti, lindungi dia dan jadilah pemuda yang bertanggung jawab dan tangguh, Minato! seperti mendiang kakekmu! Maafkan ayah yang tidak akan bisa berada di sisi kalian saat kalian tumbuh dan memerlukan sosok yang bisa menjadi panutan untuk kalian! Tapi ayah yakin bahwa paman Gaara mampu menggantikan posisi ayah nanti!"

Bayi itu mengedipkan matanya, tersenyum seolah mengerti apa yang dikatakan Naruto padanya.

"Ayah mencintai kalian!"

…

"_Kankuro Nii-sama!" pekik Ino. usia kandungannya sudah menginjak bulan keempat saat ini, membuat perutnya terlihat buncit._

_Dengan susah payah ia mengejar Kankuro yang menggodanya dengan sekotak cokelat._

_**Jduaaaghhh!**_

_Pemuda dengan tato ungu di wajahnya itu terjatuh dengan indahnya karena tak menyadari bahwa ada pintu dihadapannya saking asyik menggoda Ino._

_Kunoichi cantik itu tertawa terbahak melihat tingkah konyol kakak tertua Gaara itu. ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, mengambil kotak cokelat dari genggaman Kankuro._

_Ino bersiul "Aku menang lagi Nii-sama!" cengirnya ceria, berjalan menjauh dari TKP terjatuhnya Kankuro tadi._

"_Ino-chan!"_

"Aku akan menjemput bayi-bayi itu! mereka tidak akan nyaman bersama Naruto!" dengus Kankuro kesal memandang Gaara, Sakura dan Temari.

"Kau hanya merindukan mereka, Kankuro-nii! Tidak ada yang bisa kau jadikan mainan hari ini!" ucap satu-satunya gadis di keluarga Sabaku itu kemudian memasukan potongan buah ke dalam mulutnya "Naruto ayah mereka! Mana mungkin bayi mungil kita tidak aman bersamanya! Kau terlalu berlebihan nii-chan!" imbuh Temari.

Kankuro memutar bola matanya bosan, diikuti dengan cekikikan geli Sakura yang menutup mulutnya menahan tawa dan Gaara, pemuda itu tetap menjaga image dinginnya meskipun tadi sempat ingin tertawa, ia masih bisa mengontrol diri.

"Kankuro-nii, Temari-nee! Sebaiknya habiskan sarapan kalian segera karena kita akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan beberapa anggota dewan untuk membahas kerja sama Suna-Konoha di bidang pembangunan! Cherry, kutitipkan bayi-bayi itu padamu, aku tidak ada agenda pertemuan dengan Naruto hari ini, jadi aku yakin dia akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan anak-anak, kau hanya perlu mengamati dan bawakan pakaian juga susu mereka ke Hokage Kompleks!"

Sakura mengangguk, tersenyum pada kekasihnya. Ia sangat bahagia dengan perubahan sifat Gaara menjadi lebih baik sejak Kazekage itu menjalin hubungan dengan dirinya. Gaara menjadi sosok bijaksana, mampu mengekspresikan emosinya dengan lebih baik, menjadi pemuda yang lebih hangat juga dewasa. Apa yang diinginkannya hanyalah segera menikah dengan pemuda Suna itu, tapi setelah Ino sembuh! Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan menyembuhkan Ino dan tidak akan menikah sebelum sahabatnya itu sadar.

Menyiksa memang, tapi ia tidak mungkin bisa berbahagia tanpa ada Ino, tanpa Ino yang masih berjuang untuk menemukan kembali kesadaranya.

"Aku akan ke rumah Shishou setelah mengemasi barang-barang yang akan kubawa ke Suna, Panda-kun!" ucapnya.

"Baiklah! Aku sudah selesai, aku akan mempersiapkan diri dulu!"

Gaara berdiri dari posisi duduknya berjalan ke luar restoran yang menjadi satu dengan penginapan itu, tak menyadari bahwa Sakura mengikutinya dan tiba-tiba bergelayut manja pada lengan kanan pemuda pasir, kekasihnya.

Gaara menundukkan kepala untuk memandang iris emerald milik Sakura, iris jade miliknya seolah bertanya _apa maumu?_

"Aku akan membantumu bersiap!" kerling Sakura nakal pada Gaara.

Duh~ apa-apaan kau Sakura? Ini masih pagi dan kau menginginkan yang macam-macam? Big No!

**Pletakkk!**

"Ouchhh! Sakura!" protes Gaara dengan memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran jitak gadis musim semi itu.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam panda mesuuuummm!" Sakura mengepalkan tangan di hadapan berteriak kesal.

Hancurlah sudah image keren yang dibangun Gaara karena gadis Haruno . . .

…

"Bagaimana malammu Naruto-kun?" sapa Shizune mengembangkan senyum ceria pada pemuda jabrik pemimpin Konoha itu. dengan cekatan ia menata beberapa makanan dan minuman diatas meja dibantu oleh beberapa pelayan.

"Sedikit melelahkan Shizune-nee, Baa-chan dimana?" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari keberadaan wanita pirang sexy itu.

"Tsunade-sama masih menyiapkan beberapa keperluan untuk berangkat ke Suna nanti" Shizune tersenyum, memandang pada kedua bayi yang masih terlelap tidur "Boleh aku melihat mereka?"

Naruto yang sudah memasukkan beberapa makanan pada mulutnya mengangguk.

Shizune mendekat pada kedua bayi cantik dan tampan itu, matanya dengan seksama mengamati Naruto dan Ino versi mini di hadapannya, membelai lembut makhluk cantik dan tampan anak dari Hokage Konoha saat ini.

"Ino-chan!" desisnya.

Namun, cukup untuk dapat di dengar oleh Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja tidak bernafsu dengan makanan lezat yang telah disajikan Shizune.

"_Ramen?" tawar pemuda jabrik pada kunoichi pirang yang baru saja menyelesaikan misi dan memberikan laporan padanya._

_Saat ini Naruto tengah asyik menikmati beef ramen porsi besarnya, tak memperdulikan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas yang menunggu untuk ia selesaikan. _

_Bagi Hokage muda itu Ramen adalah yang nomer satu, Ramen adalah hidupnya dan belahan jiwanya._

"_Naruto-sama, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa misi kami di Negera Angin sudah selesai! Tim kami baik-baik saja! dan …."_

"_Ino! bisa kau lupakan semua misi dan tugas-tugas itu?! biarkan aku menikmati ramenku dulu!" keluh Naruto dramatis pada gadis cerewet Yamanaka, gadis itu sudah menggerutu bersiap untuk melancarkan protesnya jika tidak sesuap ramen sudah mendarat di mulutnya._

_Naruto tertawa penuh kemenangan. Kembali memasukkan Ramen ke dalam mulutnya._

"Bawa makanan-makanan ini lagi, aku sedang tidak ingin makan!" perintah Naruto pada pelayan yang duduk melayaninya. Ia berjalan mendekat pada Shizune, memastikan bahwa pelayan itu sudah pergi kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya bersadar pada dinding dekat dengan Shizune yang mengamati anak-anaknya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan Shizune-nee?" ungkapnya pada sosok perempuan berambut pendek itu.

Hokage jabrik itu terlihat rapuh dan bingung. Mengapa harus seperti ini? Mengapa Ino tidak langsung saja mendatangi dan membunuhnya saja?! tapi apakah segala urusan selesai begitu saja jika ia mati? Itu malah akan menimbulkan masalah-masalah yang lainnya bukan?

"Tidak ada, Naruto-kun! Ino-chan sudah mengambil keputusan, bukan? Dia tidak ingin membebanimu dengan semua urusan tentangnya, kalian tidak mempunyai ikatan hubungan apapun lalu apa yang diharapkan Ino darimu? Pertanggungjawaban? Kau tidak mungkin meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja, bukan? kau mencintai Hyuuga Hinata, kau tidak mencintai Yamanaka Ino, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto mengangguk. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua bayinya, bayi itu nyata! Di dalam tubuh mungil itu mengalir darahnya. Apa ia bisa tidak peduli pada anak-anaknya? Apa bisa ia melupakan begitu saja padahal nyatanya telah terjalin kontak batin diantara mereka bertiga? Apa ia rela jika mereka dibesarkan oleh Gaara dan menjadi ninja Sunagakure? Apa ia tidak mempunyai hak untuk menjaga, merawat dan melindungi putra dan putrinya?

Tapi . . .

Apa ini juga adil untuk Hinata yang telah memendam cintanya pada Naruto sejak dulu, meskipun gadis Indigo itu sempat menjalani hubungan dengan Sasuke sebelum kembali lagi ke pelukannya?

Hinata terlalu baik untuk ia sakiti, namun pada kenyataanya dia telah menyakiti Hinata juga Ino secara bersamaan.

"Mereka bangun, Naruto!" Shizune menggendong Minato, tersenyum riang menciumi bayi mungil itu.

"Dia Minato dan ini Kushina!" Ia mengambil putrinya yang bergerak-gerak riang ketika Naruto mengangkat untuk menggendongnya.

"Ohayou, Shina-chan! Sepertinya ia akan mirip dengan Ino-chan, dan mewarisi energimu yang berlebih!" Shizune menggoda Naruto. ia menciumi gemas Minato yang berada pada gendongannya.

"Tapi aku tidak akan bisa melihat mereka tumbuh Shizune-nee!"

Naruto tersenyum kecut mengingat kembali perkataan Gaara kemarin.

**Sreggghhhh!**

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Kunoichi Pink ceria pada Naruto dan Shizune. "Mereka sudah bangun?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Ini botol susu mereka yang baru, aku akan mencuci botol-botol mereka nanti! biarkan mereka menikmati susu mereka dulu, setelah itu bantu aku memandikan mereka ya Shizune-nee!"

Sakura menyerahkan botol susu formula pada Shizune dan Naruto yang kemudian memasukkan botol itu kepada bayi-bayi yang terlihat kelaparan, mereka menyesap dengan semangat sarapan mereka.

"Pelan-pelan, cantik!" Sakura tersenyum, mengusap pucuk kepala Kushina.

"Uzumaki Kushina!" ucap Naruto.

"Ehh?"

"Namanya Shina-chan! Dan dia Minato, Sakura-chan!"

"Ohh jadi mereka sudah resmi memiliki nama sekarang? Ahhh~ selamat pagi Kushina-chan, Minato-kun!"

Sakura menyapa kedua makhluk kecil anak dari sahabatnya. "Kau tidak ke Hokage Tower?"

"Karena kau sudah datang, aku titipkan mereka padamu, Sakura! Aku ingin menemui Hinata-chan sebentar dan segera kembali! Aku tidak ingin membuang sia-sia waktu yang kupunya dengan mereka sebelum kalian pergi ke Suna!"

Naruto menyerahkan putrinya pada Sakura. Berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk menemui kekasihnya.

Langkah kakinya terasa lebih berat ketika keluar dari kompleks Hokage, berkali-kali ia membuang nafas untuk meredakan kecemasannya, tak pernah ia rasakan sesuatu yang begitu membebaninya, bagi Naruto lebih baik ia bertarung dan mempunyai lawan daripada harus berhadapan dengan situasi serumit ini.

Tidak biasanya dia akan bersikap tak waspada seperti ini, bahkan ia mengindahkan sapaan-sapaan warga Konoha karena terlalu asyik berkutat memikirkan Kushina, Minato, Ino dan Hinata secara bergantian. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Apa dia mampu melewati semua ini dengan keputusan yang tidak akan menyakiti ibu dari anak-anaknya dan calon istrinya sendiri?

Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, kini ia sudah berada di depan pintu gerbang kediaman Hyuuga, lamunannya buyar ketika sesosok penjaga gerbang menyapa dirinya dengan hormat.

"Selamat pagi Hokage-sama, anda ingin bertemu dengan Hinata-sama?"

Naruto mengangguk, setelah ia mengucapkan terimakasih pada penjaga, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah yang syarat dengan ornamen khas Jepang.

Ia tersenyum begitu mendapati sosok gadis berambut panjang memakai kimono berwarna putih sedang asyik berdiri memberi makan ikan-ikan koi di halaman belakang kediamannya.

"Hinata-chan!" sapanya pada sang kekasih dengan memeluknya dari belakang. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam wangi lavender yang menguar dari rambut gadisnya. Semakin mempererat pelukannya saat tiba-tiba wajah kedua bayi itu terbayang di otaknya.

"Naruto-kun . . . ada apa?" Hinata membalik tubuhnya untuk bertatap muka dengan Naruto. jemari lentik gadis itu membelai lembut wajah Naruto. "Kau sedang sedih, Naruto-kun?!" katanya cemas.

Naruto menggeleng, mengecup mesra dahi gadis Hyuuga itu "Apapun yang terjadi, kau akan tetap berada disampingku kan? Jangan biarkan aku pergi!" Naruto menatap dalam-dalam mata sang kekasih, mengisyaratkan akan kepedihan seperti dulu lagi.

Melihat kekasihnya bersikap seperti ini membuat Hinata memelas, gadis ini kemudian membalas kecupan Naruto dengan kecupan singkat di bibir tipis milik Hokage pirang yang akan segera menjadi suaminya itu.

"Kau aneh, Naruto-kun! Ada apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata-chan!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun! kita akan menikah lusa . . . hah~ aku benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk menjadi istrimu dan mempunyai anak-anak yang lucu!" hinata berucap ceria, ia benar-benar bahagia menjelang hari besarnya bersama Naruto. semua perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan pemuda idamannya telah berujung indah sekarang.

Hinata melepas pelukannya pada Naruto untuk duduk di sebuah batu, mengamati ikan keberuntungan yang tengah asyik berenang kesana kemari, tak menyadari bahwa Naruto sedang berperang dengan pikiran-pikirannnya.

Menikah? Mengapa mendengar kata itu jantung Naruto menjadi berdegup kencang? Bayang-bayang Hinata, kedua bayinya dan Ino bergantian silih berganti berputar di otaknya.

"_Kirim aku saja! lagipula Forehead masih menjalankan misi di Negara Angin untuk beberapa bulan ini, bukan? kemampuan Medic Nin ku tidak terlalu buruk, aku akan mengerahkan semua kemampuanku untuk membantu mengajar disana, Hokage-sama!"_

"_Aku akan kembali kesini saat Sakura telah menyelesaikan misinya, 9 bulan lagi Hokage-sama! Kontrak misi ini 2 tahun! Sakura bisa meneruskan tugasku di sana!"_

Kejadian 10 bulan yang lalu membuat dada Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi sesak, ia tercekat menyadari apa yang dimaksud dengan dia akan kembali 9 bulan lagi! Baka Naruto . . .

Ia merutukki kebodohannya sendiri dalam hati, tubuhnya limbung hingga akhirnya terjatuh menatap nanar hamparan rumput yang ia duduki.

"Naruto-kun!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila, Ino?"_

_Pemuda merah maroon itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Ino. menatap horror wanita cantik disampingnya yang kini tengah mengelus-elus perut besarnya yang kini sudah menginjak bulan ke-7 itu._

_Mereka kini berada di ruang tamu kediaman Sabaku setelah sebelumnya menghabiskan makan malam bersama yang berujung Temari pergi berkencan dengan seorang pria bernama Setsu dan Kankuro yang sibuk dengan boneka-boneka kayunya menyisakan Ino dan Gaara sendiri._

"_Tendangan mereka semakin kuat, hahaha aku benar-benar menikmati moment ini, Gaara!" Ino terkikik geli._

_Gaara tak habis pikir, mengapa ia masih mampu bersikap seolah dia baik-baik saja padahal hatinya benar-benar remuk?! Topeng apa yang telah dia pasang? Dan . . . drama apa yang telah wanita itu lakonkan?_

"_Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti itu?" ujar Gaara dingin. Pemuda pasir itu mengambil cokelat panas miliknya kemudian menenggak minuman itu hingga habis. _

"_Maaf?"_

"_Mengapa kau tak jujur pada Naruto tentang kehamilanmu? Mengapa kau tidak bertahan saja disana? Apa kau sadar dengan kondisi seperti ini, itu akan membahayakan keselamatan dirimu dan anak-anakmu?!"_

_Gaara terlihat frustasi, tatapan dingin ia lancarkan pada Ino._

"_Kau hamil anak Naruto, seseorang yang mempunyai Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya! Kau fikir kekuatan Kyuubi tidak akan menurun pada anak-anaknya? Di lain pihak akan banyak musuh yang memburumu demi kekuatan anak-anakmu! Ingat Ino! seseorang yang mempunyai kekuatan seperti kami bisa dimanfaatkan untuk 2 tujuan, baik dan buruk! Kau tidak mau bukan jika anak-anakmu dimanfaatkan oleh pihak yang tidak menginginkan perdamaian? Meskipun perang besar Shinobi keempat telah berakhir, kita belum benar-benar aman! Kita tidak boleh lengah, karena kita tidak tau siapa yang bisa dipercaya atau tidak!"_

_Gaara menatap lembut wanita yang tengah mengandung anak sahabatnya itu, ia lihat bahu wanita itu bergetar, air mata tak henti-hentinya turun dari aquamarine sebiru lautan miliknya. Ia mencoba mengendalikan emosinya kembali "Aku tau siapa ayah bayi-bayimu sejak awal karena aku merasakan chakra yang tidak biasa dari dalam perutmu, chakra dengan kekuatan besar seperti milik kami para Jinchuuriki!" Gaara menghela nafas panjang menyaksikan Ino yang terlihat shock dengan kebenaran yang diucapkan Kazekage Suna yang memiliki bijuu seperti Naruto itu._

"_G..Gaa..raa! aku tidak mau mereka memiliki kekuatan itu, tak bisakah aku menghentikan hal itu? tak adakah cara untukku mencegah agar kekuatan itu tidak dimiliki anak-anak ini?" tubuh Ino benar-benar bergetar, ia meletakkan tangan kecilnya pada perut, mengelus pelan dengan semua kasih sayang ia miliki. "Aku ingin mereka hidup normal! Perihal mereka ingin menjadi Shinobi seperti kita nanti biar mereka yang menentukan jika mereka besar nanti! Aku tidak ingin . . ." Ino menggantungkan perkataanya, menatap Gaara yang kini menundukkan kepala mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya, ayah, ibu, Shukaku . . . seketika muncul di otaknya._

"_Gaara, maafkan aku!" Ino membelai lembut punggung Gaara dengan tangan kanannya, berusaha membuat pemuda itu lebih tenang._

"_Aku tau caranya, tapi aku tidak akan pernah memberi taumu!"_

_Dengan begitu Gaara berdiri meninggalkan Ino untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Ino yang tak enak hati akan perkataan yang telah ia ucapkan, Gaara melenggang masuk dan menguncinya rapat, ia meremas rambutnya frustasi, air mata mengalir dari mata beriris Jade itu._

"Percuma saja ia mengorbankan dirinya jika pada akhirnya anak-anak itu berakhir sama dengan para Jinchuuriki saat mereka kecil, mereka di caci, mereka sendiri, mereka harus berjuang untuk dipandang, apa bedanya dengan ia tetap mempertahankan kekuatan bijuu yang menurun pada Minato dan Kushina?"

Gaara menyandarkan dirinya pada jendela kamar Naruto, memandang sahabatnya yang besok akan mengakhiri masa lajang dengan menikahi Hyuuga Hinata. Lelaki jabrik itu tengah menggendong anak kembar pada kedua tangannya di atas kasur, mengalihkan pandangan biru sapphire miliknya untuk bertemu dengan iris jade milik Gaara.

"Gaara! Kemana arah pembicaraanmu ini? Kau menyalahkan Ino akan semua kejadian ini? Atau kau sedang memojokkanku? Kau ingin aku membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Hinata dan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku pada Ino dan bayi-bayi ini?" Naruto memandang anak-anaknya yang sedang tidur, menaruh pelan satu persatu bayi itu di atas kasur berukuran King Size miliknya.

"Kau tau benar bahwa aku mencintai Hinata, Gaara!" delik Naruto.

"Aku tau benar bahwa kau juga pernah mencintai Sakura-ku?!" sergah Gaara pada Naruto yang sudah mendudukkan diri pada sofa berwarna putih di kamarnya yang luas. Naruto mengerang tertahan, sekarang sahabatnya sendiri menyudutkasn dirinya tepat semalam sebelum pernikahannya dilaksanakan?!

"Itu cerita masa lalu! Aku tidak bisa mundur lagi, Gaara! Aku akan menikahi Hinata besok!"

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk meninggalkannya, Naruto! aku hanya mengutarakan apa yang berada pada otakku, itu saja! oh aku tidak akan menghadiri upacara dan resepsi pernikahanmu nanti! Aku harus segera kembali ke Suna besok pagi!" ucap Gaara tak mau kalah dengan sikap dingin Naruto. "Aku baru mendapat kabar bahwa kondisi Ino memburuk! Aku harus segera membawa Sakura ke sana! Maafkan kami, kami tidak ada pilihan lain dan Tsunade-sama akan menyusul kami setelah upacara pernikahan kalian, sampaikan permintaan maaf kami pada Hinata, dan . . ." Gaara terdiam sejenak, menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Selamat untuk kalian!"

Gaara memberikan informasi perihal keadaan Ino, Pemuda pasir itu memandang Naruto yang ia yakini sedang tidak benar-benar mendengarnya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke tempat dimana Naruto sedang duduk, kemudian mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelah pemuda yang sama-sama memiliki bijuu di dalam tubuhnya. Seperti dirinya. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto.

"Aku berjanji akan menjaga anak-anak kalian, membesarkan mereka dan melindungi mereka dari semua yang akan menyakiti mereka! Tapi, . . . aku tidak akan memberi tau siapa jati diri ayah mereka, itu janjiku pada Ino sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri! Aku akan mengenalkan pada mereka nanti bahwa kau adalah Hokage desa Konoha, sahabatku!"

"_Gaara, . . . jika terjadi apa-apa padaku, tolong jadilah pengganti sosok ayah bagi mereka, lindungi dan jaga mereka seperti kau menjaga anakmu dengan forehead nanti, dan jangan beritau mereka tentang siapa ayah mereka! Aku tidak mau membebani Naruto-sama hahaha tapi aku malah membebanimu!" Ino menyandarkan dirinya pada dashboard ranjang rumah sakit Sunagakure, dalam beberapa menit ini ia akan melahirkan anak-anaknya, kontraksi yang intens sudah ia rasakan, membuatnya menahan kesakitan. Terbukti dengan remasan tanganya pada sprei._

_Gaara menawarkan tangannya untuk diremas ketika melihat air mata menetes dari wanita bunga itu. Ino menatap tak percaya ketika tangan gaara mengenggam tangannya erat._

"_Aku berjanji padamu!"_

"_Maafkan aku, Gaara-kun, ahhh!" Ino meremas gemas tangan Gaara. _

_Gaara mencoba menguasai diri meskipun ia merasakan kesakitan akibat dari remasan tangan Ino. hanya ini yang dapat ia lakukan untuk Ino. tidak lebih!_

"_Ouchhh! Dan Gaara . . . hhh~ aku tau bahwa ada chakra milik Naruto yang tertinggal di tubuhku, aku akan menggunakannya untuk menahan kekuatan itu untuk masuk ke dalam tubuh anak-anakku! Gaaarahh!"_

"_Ino-sensei!" salah satu pekerja medis yang menjadi anak didik Ino, menangis. _

"_Aku tidak apa-apa, Haru-chan, Aoi-chan!" Ino tersenyum pada 2 gadis yang akan membantu kelahiran anak-anaknya, 2 murid yang ia percaya untuk menyimpan semua rahasia tentangnya di Suna ini."Kurasa ini adalah waktunya!" _

_Ino memposisikan dirinya untuk melahirkan, tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Gaara._

_Dapat terlihat oleh Gaara, Ino mulai mengaktifkan chakra berwarna Orange dalam tubuhnya, berkonsentrasi dan tetap mengejan, berteriak kesakitan, dan mencengkram tangannya erat._

_Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Gaara pasrah! Termasuk pasrah dengan tangannya yang mungkin tulang-tulangnya akan remuk, OK yang satu ini mungkin ia terlalu berlebihan._

_Satu tangisan bayi pecah, diikuti bayi lainnya dengan tangisan lebih keras. Gaara membatu, melihat Ino yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah pucat bak mayat hidup, Ino?  
><em>

"_Sensei/Ino!" pekik keduanya._

_Aoi yang paling bisa mengontrol dirinya dengan cepat memotong tali pusar yang menyambung dengan plasenta Ino, memberikan sosok bayi laki-laki pada Temari yang menghambur ke dalam begitu mendengar suara pekikan Haru dan Gaara._

"_Aku?"_

"_Tolong aku! Mereka sedang tidak bisa ku ajak bekerja sama, Temari-sama!" keluh gadis itu dengan berurai air mata, mau tak mau Temari menggendong bayi itu dan membersihkannya, untung ia sempat mempelajari ilmu medis tentang ini."Haru-chan!" teriak Aoi. "Bantu aku! Buatlah dirimu untuk sedikit bermaanfaat saat ini! Sekarang!"_

_Haru mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali namun tersadar, segera setelah itu ia membantu Aoi yang telah selesai memotong tali pusar bayi perempuan yang masih bersimbah darah kemudian memberikannya pada Temari. Ia kembali pada tempatnya untuk menarik paksa plasenta keluar dari tubuh Ino._

_Haru memeriksa keadaan Ino. Ia menghela nafas lega. Ino masih bernafas, detak jantungnya masih terasa berdenyut. "Kazekage-sama, Ino-sensei . . . Koma!"_

_Koma? Apa dia masih bisa bertahan?! Ino harus bertahan! "Kerahkan semua kemampuan kalian untuk membuatnya bertahan dan kembali pada kita!"_

"Gaara?! Aku . . .!"

"Aku akan pulang ke penginapan, akan kubiarkan kau bersama mereka malam ini Naruto, manfaatkan waktu kalian bersama hingga besok pagi! Aku akan menjemput mereka satu jam sebelum kau berangkat ke rumah Hinata!"

Gaara memeluk Naruto hangat, melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Minato dan Kushina "Gaara-ji akan meninggalkan kalian bersama Tou-san kalian, besok kita pulang ke Suna, kalian merindukan Kaa-san, kan?" Gaara tersenyum. Mencium satu persatu dahi si kembar. Berjalan untuk keluar kamar meninggalkan Naruto yang masih duduk mematung di kursinya sebelum akhirnya tangisan kencang Kushina menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Shina-chan!" Ia berlari menuju putrinya, menepuk-nepuk lembut paha mungil penerus clan Uzumaki itu, "Sepertinya kau merasakan juga apa yang ayah rasakan, Shina-chan! Tidurlah kembali, nak! Kita akan baik-baik saja!" bisiknya. Ia mencium pipi gembil bayi berusia 1 bulan itu dan tersenyum mana kala Minato, sang kakak dari Kushina itu tersenyum, menggerakkan tubuhnya. Lucu.

"Semoga ibu kalian selamat, semoga kalian memaafkan ke-alfa-an ayah disisi kalian, semoga kalian bahagia, semoga . . .!" Naruto tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia menangis saat ini, hal yang telah lama tidak ia lakukan namun sekarang ia kembali melakukannya.

Menyaksikan kedua anaknya begitu nyata, dan besok ia tak akan bisa memeluk dan menciumi 2 sosok mungil itu.

…

"_Temari?! Kau masih mencintai kepala nanas itu?" Ino terkikik. Berusaha menghentikan tawanya dengan menutup mulut menggunakan tangan. Sedangkan, satu tangannya sibuk mengaduk masakan yang tengah ia masak._

_Temari memutar bola matanya bosan "Aku sudah benar-benar melupakan hubunganku dengan Shika! Oh~ apa kabarnya dia sekarang? Bukankah kau sering bertukar kabar dengannya? Kau memberitaunya tentang kehamilanmu?" wanita Suna itu memberondongi Ino dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar Nara Shikamaru, mantan kekasihnya dari Konohagakure._

"_Dia baik-baik saja! kurasa ia sudah bisa move on dari kisah kalian!" Ino menjawab blak-blakkan, mematikan kompor yang ia gunakan untuk memasak kemudian memasukkan kare ke dalam wadah besar untuk segera disajikan sebagai santapan makan siang mereka._

_Wanita pirang itu berjalan menuju ruang makan yang tak jauh dari dapur dan meletakkan kare-nya. "Aku tidak pernah memberitau siapapun kecuali Tsunade-sama dan Shizune-nee, Uhm~ sekali lagi aku bertanya padamu, Temari nee-sama, apa kau masih mencintai sahabatku?" ucap Ino penuh selidik, menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan pada wajah ayunya._

"_Ya!" jawab Temari getir. Wanita bercepol empat itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Ino yang sudah terduduk di meja makan menyunggingkan senyum padanya. Ia menarik kursi tepat di hadapan Ino untuknya duduk._

"_Kenapa kau memutuskan hubungan dengannya jika kau masih mencintainya?" Ino menatap mata Temari dalam-dalam, berharap satu kejujuran yang akan wanita itu katakan. "Karena kau takut akan suatu komitmen? Karena kau terlalu sempurna dengan kecerdasanmu? Karena kau lebih dewasa darinya?" Ino menyesap susu cokelatnya. Ia benar-benar tidak paham dengan hubungan yang dijalin oleh Shikamaru dan Temari di masa lalu._

_Mereka memang sempat memiliki hubungan namun tidak lama karena satu dan berbagai hal yang ia sendiri tidak tau apa alasanya hingga mengorbankan hubungan mereka. _

"_Bukan aku yang memutuskan hubungan kami, tapi dia!"_

"_Temari-nee, aku sudah menganggapmu seperti kakak, menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku, aku ingin melihatmu bahagia, melihat Shika bahagia! Jika Shika sudah bisa melangkahkan kaki ke depan, mengapa kau juga tidak melakukannya? Jangan membuang waktumu untuk hal yang akan semakin mencengkramu dengan kepedihan! Jika tak cukup dengan berjalan, maka berlarilah!" Ino mengelus punggung tangan Temari lembut, tersenyum pada gadis Sabaku itu._

"_Ino, . . .!" Temari mengusap air matanya. Perasaan hangat ini … sama seperti saat ia mendengar nasehat Shika padanya._

"_**Jika tak cukup dengan berjalan, maka berlarilah! Berlarilah dari cengkraman kepedihan karena kisah kita yang telah usai"**_

"_**Lupakan hubungan yang pernah kita jalin, kita sahabat sekarang!"**_

"_**Aku tidak pernah benar-benar mencintaimu!"**_

"_**Aku mencintainya!"**_

"_Shikamaru berkata demikian? Hahaha apa dia tidak malas mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu?!" Ino tak dapat menghentikan tawanya. Membayangkan pemuda Nara itu mampu berkata sedemikian rupa._

_Temari mengangguk "Dan aku berasumsi bahwa yang dimaksud itu adalah kau, Ino-chan!" kakak kedua Sabaku No Gaara itu menundukkan kepala. Entah mengapa ia merasakan hatinya sakit mengingat hubungannya bersama Shikamaru._

"_Kami hanya sahabat, kami bertiga selalu bersama sejak kecil dan tidak ada yang kami sembunyikan satu sama lain, . .." Ino menggantungkan perkataannya "Kecuali berita tentang kehamilanku"._

_Ino menghela nafasnya panjang, prihatin dengan keadaan Putri kedua Sabaku itu "Shika memang serius menjalin hubungan denganmu Temari-nee, dia berusaha untuk melupakan perasaannya pada gadis itu dan mencintaimu, Namun ia tidak ingin melihatmu bertambah sakit dengan terus membelenggumu dengan harapan-harapan yang ia sendiri tidak yakin akan ia bawa kemana hubungan kalian!"_

_Ino tersenyum kecut, mengenggam tanga Temari erat-erat "Berbahagialah! Cari pemuda yang dapat mencintaimu apa adanya, biarkan mereka yang mencintaimu daripada kau yang mencintai mereka! Karena mencintai itu sakit, bukan?"_

_Temari mengangguk, merasakan kelegaan setelah Ino memberinya kekuatan untuk melangkah dan bahkan berlari._

Keadaanya masih sama seperti 1 bulan yang lalu, rambut pirang panjangnya tergerai, meski telah ia lewati dengan terbaring tanpa menemukan kesadaranya dengan wajah pucat itu ia masih nampak cantik.

Sakura memandangi tubuh sahabatnya dengan seksama mengamati dan memusatkan pikiran kemudian melakukan beberapa tindakan untuk membuat keadaan Ino menjadi lebih baik meskipun air mata tak henti-hentinya keluar dari matanya.

"Kau harus kembali, Pig!"

Terlihat cahaya hijau keluar dari kedua tangan Sakura yang ia arahkan pada perut Ino. "Kau harus kembali demi Minato dan Kushina!"

Temari yang datang bersama calon adik iparnya itu memandang dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia hanya ingin Ino kembali pada mereka, dan keadaanya membaik. Kediaman Sabaku terasa sepi tanpa suara Kunoichi itu yang memerintah sana dan sini juga kejahilannya bersama Kankuro-nii, ia juga sangat dewasa dalam waktu bersamaan ketika dihadapkan dengan suatu masalah.

"Pig! Kumohon! Kenapa kau harus menyegel semua aksesku untuk masuk?!"

Sakura berteriak frustasi, ia rasakan lututnya melemah, bergetar hingga ambruk. "Sakura-chan . . .!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**8 Bulan Kemudian, Sunagakure.**

Kediaman Sabaku terlihat ramai dengan celotehan bayi-bayi mungil yang kini sudah menginjak usia 9 bulan itu.

Sakura duduk di tengah-tengah kedua bayi yang sedang memakan, oh~ lebih tepatnya mengacak-acak bubur mereka. Gaara melihat tingkah lucu Minato dan Kushina. Membuatnya tak bisa menahan untuk tersenyum. Tak terasa sudah 9 bulan mereka hadir di tengah keluarga mereka, dari sesosok bayi mungil yang tak bisa apa-apa kini telah mampu duduk dan memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulut mereka sendiri.

"Hei bayi . . . hentikan tingkah konyolmu itu!" Kankuro mencubit gemas pipi gembil Shina-chan dengan kedua tangannya membuat bayi cantik itu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tak dipahami oleh siapapun, sorot mata biru sapphire gadis kecil itu penuh ekspresi kekesalan "Jiiiijii …. Ba… huuuu!"

Shina menyemburkan bubur dari mulut mungilnya hingga membuat bubur itu mengenai muka penuh tato, Kankuro. Seketika tawa pecah dari semua yang berada di ruang makan pagi ini. Kankuro mendengus kesal, melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Kushina dan berada tepat di samping Temari.

Temari masih tidak bisa menguasai dirinya "Ada dendam apa kau dengan Shina-chan, Kankuro-nii? Hahaha . . .!" Temari kemudian memandang Kushina yang kembali sibuk memasukkan kelima jarinya pada mangkok bubur yang terbuat dari plastik.

Berbanding 180˚ dengan Minato yang lebih tenang dan nampak dewasa walaupun kursi khusus mereka sama-sama berantakan dengan remah biscuit dan bubur.

"Hari ini aku akan pulang telat, Sakura-chan! Begitu juga dengan Kankuro-nii dan Temari-nee yang akan ikut membantuku untuk mempersiapkan pertemuan para Kage besok lusa! Kau bisa menghandle mereka sendiri, kan?"

Sakura memasukkan potongan daging terakhir ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyah hingga habis. Dan hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Gaara.

"Apa Naruto akan datang?" Sakura bertanya begitu mulutnya tidak sibuk mengunyah makanannya. ia dengan cekatan membereskan meja Kushina, dan mengelap mulut, tangan dan wajah bayi itu dengan tissue basah.

"Pasti! Dan ku harap kau tidak akan membiarkannya masuk jika ia datang kemari! Belum waktunya untuk mereka bertemu dengan Naruto dan juga Istrinya!"

Sakura lagi-lagi mengangguk dan tertawa begitu menyadari bahwa Minato memandang Gaara dengan memasang wajah serius "Kau mengerti apa yang dimaksud Gaara-ji, Minato-kun?" Gadis pink itu mengacak rambut jabrik Minato gemas.

Gaara memandang sosok bayi laki-laki mungil itu. senyuman terlukis pada wajah tampannya. "Kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti, Minato!" jelasnya. Mengelus pipi milik putra Naruto itu.

"Aku akan ke Rumah sakit nanti siang, jadi kuharap Temari-nee bisa pulang nanti siang untuk menjaga Minato-kun!"

"Aku akan datang jam 1, Sakura-chan . . .!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami berangkat! Heii anak kecil! Jangan membuat bibi Sakura repot karena ulahmu!"

"Jiiiiii huuuuuuu # $$$*( jiii …!" Shina memukul-mukul bangkunya. Kankuro berdiri dan menjulurkan lidah menggoda bayi kecil itu.

"Kankuro-nii! Jangan menggodanya terus!" pekik Temari. Ikut beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mencium pucuk kepala Minato kemudian Kushina. "Kami berangkat!" putri Sabaku itu melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah meninggalkan Gaara sendiri bersama Sakura untuk menyusul kakaknya yang lebih dahulu berangkat ke Kazekage Tower.

"Kami berangkat, Cherry! Jangan lupa pesanku tadi!" Gaara beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

Sakura mengangguk mendekati tubuh tinggi Gaara untuk membenarkan jubah kebesaran Kazekage milik tunangannya. "Aku mencintaimu!" Sakura mengalungkan kedua tanganya pada leher Gaara dan menarik kepala pemuda itu untuk menyatukan bibir mereka.

**Chuups~**

Mereka bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu untuk beberapa saat, tak peduli dengan 2 bayi yang tengah saling memandang tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Paman Panda dan Bibi Cherry mereka hingga berakhir saat Minato mengeluarkan celotehan lucunya.

Gaara dan Sakura memandang kedua bayi itu dan tertawa bersamaan. "Kami mengerti Minato-kun! Gomenasai! Hihihi" Sakura melepaskan pelukanya pada Gaara "Berangkatlah!"

Gaara mengangguk. Mencium dahi Shina-chan dan Minato bergantian. "Gaara-ji berangkat! Jangan nakal, ya! Tak perlu mengantarku keluar, Cherry!"

Pemuda pasir itu melangkahkan kakinya berjalan keluar. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup lagi. Meninggalkan Sakura dan kedua bayi yang kini memandang Sakura dengan tatapan teduh. "Kalian mau turun? Ok! Bibi akan menurunkan kau dulu Minato-kun!" Sakura menggendong Minato dan menurunkannya pada sebuah karpet yang sudah tergelar di ruang tamu. "Bermainlah disini, Minato-kun!" Sakura tersenyum. Ia kembali ke ruang makan untuk mengambil Kushina yang terdengar berceloteh riang.

"Kushina-chan!" Sakura mengangkat tubuh mungil gadis kecilnya "Ayo ke depan!"

Sakura dengan Kushina dalam dekapannya berjalan ke ruang tamu. "Apa yang sedang kau lihat, Minato-kun? Gaara-ji baru saja berangkat dan baru akan pulang nanti malam! Kau merindukannya?" ucap Sakura ketika mendapati Minato sedang mengamati direksi dimana Gaara telah menghilang dibaliknya tadi.

"Ayayaaa …. Huu huuu!" celoteh bayi bermata aquamarine seperti ibunya itu, menunjuk-nunjuk pintu kayu berwarna cokelat yang tertutup rapat. Sakura menggelengkan kepala menurunkan Kushina di samping Minato. Bayi perempuan itu langsung menghambur untuk bermain dengan boneka kesayangannya.

"Kau mau keluar? Tidak boleh! Bibi akan membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring, kalian bermain disini! Dan jangan bertengkar!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku akan ke rumah Gaara sebentar Hinata-chan, Shikamaru! Kalian bisa ke penginapan lebih dulu!"

Shikamaru mengangguk. Memerintahkan beberapa rombongan dari Konohagakure untuk mengikutinya dan Hinata yang kini tengah hamil 7 bulan menuju penginapan yang telah disediakan pihak Sunagakure untuk mereka menginap. Sementara, Naruto sudah beranjak dari gerbang Sunagakure untuk menemui putra dan putrinya yang telah lama ia rindukan. Sudah sebesar apa mereka sekarang? Sudah bisa apakah mereka sekarang? Apa mereka gemuk atau bahkan kurus?. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti ini selalu muncul di benaknya.

Tanpa sadar kakinya telah berada di depan sebuah gerbang besar dengan 2 penjaga telah membungkukkan badan padanya. "Naruto-sama!"

"Gaara-sama sudah berangkat ke Kazekage Tower sejak tadi pagi, Naruto-sama!"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sakura, apa dia ada disini?"

"Saya perlu memberitau kedatangan anda pada Sakura-sama terlebih dahulu!"

Naruto mencengkram pundak penjaga itu. menggelengkan kepala tanda bahwa ia melarang penjaga itu untuk memberitau kedatangannya pada Sakura "Aku ingin memberinya kejutan!"

…

_**Tooook! Toook! Tookk . . .**_

"Ohh ada tamu?"

Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan air perasan jeruk untuk Minato dan Kushina itu segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Memasukkan air perasan jeruk ke dalam baby cup mereka, membawa kedua benda itu menuju ruang tamu dimana kedua bayi itu berada dan membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang berada di luar sana.

"Shina-chan! Ini minum!" perintahnya memberikan baby cup berwarna ungu muda pada Kushina yang sedang asyik meninju-ninju boneka beruang miliknya. "Minato-kun?"

Sakura mencari keberadaan Minato. Iris emeraldanya meneduh mana kala mendapati Minato yang merangkak menuju pintu masuk. Bocah kecil itu memandang pintu kayu dan Sakura bergantian.

"Buuuu ….. buuuu!" celotehnya. Anak ini! Sakura tersenyum, menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju pintu "Baiklah, bibi akan membukanya, Minato-kun!"

Sakura membuka pintu kediaman Sabaku, untuk beberapa saat dirinya mematung karena melihat sosok itu lagi setelah 8 bulan tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengannya.

"Naruto?!" desisnya. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan baby cup milik Minato karena terkejut dengan kedatangan pemuda jabrik itu.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum lebar. "Sudah lama ya Sakura-chan!" ucapnya.

"Bukankah kau harusnya berada di penginapan? Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka, Sakura-chan! Kumohon ijinkan aku!" pinta Naruto memelas pada sahabat sekaligus mantan rekan setimnya itu. "Sakura-chan, Kumohon . . .!"

Sakura menggeleng. "Maafkan aku Naruto, tapi . . . Gaara melarangku untuk mempertemukanmu dengan mereka, saat ini belum saatnya mereka bertemu denganmu!" Kunoichi pink itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tau apa yang telah kuperbuat, Sakura-chan! Tapi tak adakah sedikit waktu saja untukku bertemu dengan mereka? Aku hanya ingin memeluk mereka dalam dekapanku meski hanya sebentar, aku ingin melihat sudah seperti apa mereka sekarang?! Aku . . . aku . . . merasa tidak utuh tanpa adanya mereka dalam hidupku setelah aku mengetahui bahwa aku mempunyai mereka, kumohon Sakura-chan! Kau tidak bisa memutuskan hubungan darah diantara kami!"

Dapat terlihat dari emerald Kunoichi medis itu bagaimana biru sapphire pemuda Uzumaki itu berkaca-kaca. Naruto . . . dapat ia bayangkan bagaimana tersiksanya seorang Naruto saat ini. Ia terkejut saat merasakan tangan mungil tengah menarik ujung bawah roknya untuk mebantunya berdiri "Minato-kun . . .!" Sakura memandang Minato lembut, tersenyum kecut saat bayi mungil itu mengintip dari belakang sosok yang berada di hadapannya.

Naruto tak mempercayai apa yang telah ia lihat sekarang, bayi laki-laki kecilnya kini sudah mampu berdiri di atas kedua kakinya sendiri. Tingginya bertambah dengan pipi masih terlihat gembil, mata yang sama seperti dirinya, juga rambut pirang pucat yang semakin terlihat jabrik seperti miliknya "Minato . . .!" Ia menghambur, mengangkat tubuh bayi kecil itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Apa kau merindukan, Ayah?"

"Jiiiiiijiiiiiijiiii! Wuuuushhh ….!"

"Bukan Ji! Tapi Otou-san!" Naruto memeluk erat Minato, seolah ia tak mau dipisahkan lagi dengan bayinya yang sudah menginjak usia 9 bulan itu, membuat Minato tersenyum lucu, menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangan mungilnya pada pipi Naruto.

Sakura yang menyaksikan pemandangan ini mau tak mau ikut meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan untuk mereka berdua. "Masuklah Naruto! kurasa Kushina juga akan senang dengan kedatanganmu!"

Sakura sendiri tak yakin dengan keputusannya untuk mengijinkan masuk Naruto, ia tau pasti bahwa ia akan mendapat masalah dengan Gaara jika kekasihnya itu mengetahui bahwa ia memperbolehkan Naruto masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan bertemu dengan Minato juga Kushina.

Naruto mengikuti langkah Sakura menuju ruang tamu dengan Minato berada dalam gendongannya, sesekali ia akan mencium gemas pipi Minato yang tak henti-hentinya memandanginya dengan tatapan lembut seolah mengerti bahwa Pria ini adalah ayah kandungnya.

Dapat Naruto lihat sosok mungil yang lainnya sedang asyik berbaring menyesap perasan air jeruk dalam baby cup-nya dengan memeluk boneka panda kesayanganya. Kushina lebih memfavoritkan boneka panda daripada boneka beruang yang sering ia pukuli itu, mungkin karena boneka panda mengingatkannya akan sosok Gaara jadi ia selalu memeluk boneka itu saat ia menangis, tidur maupun saat ia sedang bahagia.

"Shina-chan!" sapa Naruto lembut, mendudukan tubuhnya di samping putri kecilnya.

Kushina terdiam mengamati sosok yang mirip dirinya itu beberapa saat, bayi perempuan itu kemudian dengan cepat beranjak dari posisinya untuk duduk dan memeluk pria jabrik yang tertawa melihat tingkah putrinya.

Naruto benar-benar bahagia saat ini! Kedua darah dagingnya berada di pelukannya saat ini.

"Nikmati waktu kalian, aku akan menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka Naruto! Minato-kun, minum ini!" Sakura memberikan baby cup berwarna biru muda untuk Minato, bayi itu dengan ceria mencengkaram cup-nya dan menikmati air jeruknya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura tersenyum, berjalan menuju ke dapur yang dapat terlihat dari ruang tamu itu "Sebaiknya kau membelaku nanti saat Gaara mengetahui hal ini!"

"Aku pasti membelamu, lagipula dia tidak akan betah berlama-lama marah padamu, Sakura-chan!" jawab Naruto. yang sudah menurunkan kedua bayi kembarnya untuk menemani mereka bermain, oh tidak! Lebih tepatnya Kushina saja, karena Minato telah berbaring menyesap baby cup miliknya, matanya terlihat berat, dan tertidur andai saja tangan mungil Kushina tidak memukul-mukul paha kakaknya "Akakkaka wussshhhhhhhh!"

"Shina-chan! Jangan ganggu kakakmu!" teriak Sakura dari dapur.

"Kau tidak boleh memukul saudaramu sendiri, Sayang!" Naruto memberi putrinya pengertian, mendudukan dirinya di tengah-tengah kakak beradik itu agar putrinya tidak menganggu kakaknya yang mengantuk.

"Dia selalu saja seperti itu Naruto, jahil dan usil! sifat Ino benar-benar menurun padanya! Hahaha . . . dan aku heran mengapa Minato-kun bisa setenang itu, tak mau membalas apa yang dilakukan Shina-chan padanya, dia lebih dewasa dari usianya!"

Naruto dengan seksama mendengarkan penjelasan Sakura tentang anak-anaknya "Kushina paling sebal jika diganggu Kankuro-nii, mereka seperti musuh bebuyutan, dia akan berceloteh kesal, dengan menyemburkan buburnya seperti tadi pagi!"

Naruto tersenyum menatap Kushina, aquamarine dan biru sapphire mereka beradu. Ternyata gadis kecilnya mewarisi sifat Ino dan dirinya. Ia mencium dahi Kushina, "Ayah sangat mencintai kalian!"

"Kurasa Minato tau bahwa kau akan datang, sejak Gaara berangkat dia melihat pintu dan menunjuk-nunjuknya dengan bahasa yang aku tidak mengerti! Hahahah! Dia mempunyai kontak batin yang erat denganmu, bukan? padahal kau tidak pernah bersama mereka selama ini!"

Terdengar suara gemericik air dari keran yang dihidupkan Sakura. Ia sedang sibuk mencuci sayur-sayuran yang akan ia masak untuk makan siang anak-anak itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ino?"

"Di … Dia …..!"

Sakura mematikan keran airnya. Meletakkan sayut-sayuran yang ia cuci di meja. Berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk membahas sesuatu yang serius tentang Ino.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Dia tidak apa-apa bukan?

"Kau pikir koma selama 2 bulan itu baik-baik saja, Naruto? untung saja Shishou datang tepat waktu saat itu! dia masih harus melakukan therapy untuknya bisa berjalan, dan mengembalikan suaranya, dia masih harus tinggal di rumah sakit 7 bulan ini! Shina-chan baru bisa tidur jika ia sudah bertemu dengan ibunya, ritual kami setiap hari membawanya ke Rumah Sakit untuk bertemu dengan Ino, sementara Temari-nee menjaga Minato-kun yang tidur siang di rumah. Kau mau bertemu dengannya bukan?"

"S-ss-sakura ,… -chan! Tapi …!"

"Aaaaa! Wwwsssuuuhhh kaaaaa!" Kushina berekspresi marah, menarik-narik jubah Hokage sang Ayah. "Shina-chan . . .!"

"Kurasa ia menginginkanmu untuk ikut kami menemui, Ino!" Sakura tersenyum, membelai pucuk kepala Kushina, memberikan sekeping biscuit susu bayi untuk ia nikmati. Kushina menengadahkan kepalanya, tersenyum pada bibi Cherry-nya kemudian memasukkan biscuit itu ke dalam mulut kecil miliknya dengan menggunakan kedua tangan.

"Shina-chan . . .! tidak ada yang akan meminta makanan itu darimu! Pelan-pelan!" perintah Sakura, memandang Kushina dan Naruto bergantian, "Jadi?"

Naruto mengangguk setuju.

Entah apa yang terjadi nantinya, Naruto benar-benar tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan Ino setelah perbuatannya yang membuat Kunoichi cantik itu jatuh ke dalam masalah dan kesakitan bertubi-tubi karenanya.

_Maafkan aku Ino . . ._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wanita indigo dengan perut besarnya membuka pintu sebuah ruangan di Rumah Sakit Sunagakure, Ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan ke dalam kemudian menutupnya kembali. Wajah cantiknya tersenyum mendapati sesosok wanita pirang tengah bersandar pada dashboard ranjang memandangi awan dari jendela tempatnya di rawat.

"Ino-chan . . .?!"

Ino terkejut mendengar suara itu. mencari arah suara yang taka sing baginya itu. ia terpaku. tak ada suara gemetar seperti dulu, ia kini telah berubah menjadi sosok cantik dengan rambut lebih panjang, kimono putih yang membalut tubuh . . . dia hamil? Jadi . . . Naruto benar-benar sudah menikahinya?

Ino menundukkan kepalanya sejenak berusaha menguasai dirinya. Tersenyum kepada sosok Hinata yang berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Hinata-chan! Duduklah!" ia berusaha seceria mungkin untuk menyembunyikan kepahitan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Apa yang ia harapkan? Naruto datang untuk menikahinya?, dari awal ia sendiri bukan yang menginginkan hal ini? pergi menjauh dari Naruto! tak membutuhkan tanggung jawab dari ayah biologis bayi kembarnya! Wajar saja jika Naruto menikahi Hinata, ia mencintai wanita itu! bukan dirinya! Berhubungan badan dengannya bukan berarti dia menginginkanmu, Yamanaka Ino.

Hinata mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kursi di samping ranjang dan tersenyum manis pada Ino "Sudah lama ya, Ino-chan! Aku terkejut bahwa kau dalam kondisi seperti ini! Naruto-kun tak pernah memberitauku perihal kondisimu disini! Akan ada pertemuan Kage di sini besok lusa jadi aku memaksanya untuk mengajakku ke Suna!"

"Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan! Aku sendiri juga tidak tau akan berujung seperti ini! Hahahaha, kau mengandung?"

"Uhm~" wajahnya terlihat merona "7 bulan!"

"Wahhhh! Selamat ya Hinata-chan! Apa dia menjadi suami yang baik untukmu?"

Hinata mengangguk "Dia dengan sabar mengurusiku saat aku mengalami morning sick dan menuruti semua keinginanku saat aku ngidam! Menenangkanku saat mood-ku naik turun karena kehamilanku ini!" Hinata mengelus perutnya pelan, tersenyum pada Ino yang lagi-lagi menundukkan kepalanya. Kali ini lebih dalam, setetes air mata terjatuh di tangannya.

"Kau beruntung, Hinata-chan!"

Ino kembali menengadah, tersenyum palsu pada gadis Hyuuga-eum bukan! dia telah menjadi Uzumaki sekarang-

"Dimana anak-anakmu Ino-chan? Dan siapa ayahnya?" tanya Hinata polos.

Ia harus menjawab apa? Oh Hinata ayahnya adalah suamimu, Hinata-chan … suamimu telah menghamiliku!

Tidak! Tidak bisa seperti itu, dadanya benar-benar seperti diiris. Perih sekali.

"Mereka di rumah bersama Sakura! Kau … kesini sendirian?"

Ino berusaha mengganti arah pembicaraan mereka. "Aku kabur dari penginapan diam-diam untuk menemuimu, Naruto-kun sedang ada urusan dengan Gaara-san, Shikamaru-kun aku tidak tau dimana dia sekarang, mungkin bertemu dengan Temari-san!" jawab gadis indigo itu pada Ino yang hanya dijawab Ino dengan anggukkan kecil.

"Kami merindukanmu, Ino-chan! Kembalilah bersama anak-anakmu ke Konoha, ladang bunga Cosmos sedang indah-indahnya di sana!"

Cosmos, bunga favoritnya . . . kembali ke Konoha? Tentu saja ia sangat menginginkannya, ia ingin membesarkan Minato dan Kushina di sana.

Oh- bagaimana ia tau nama anak-anak mereka Minato dan Kushina?. Gaara bercerita bahwa pemuda padang pasir itu meminta Naruto izin untuk memberi anak-anak yang baru ia angkat dengan nama kedua orang tuanya. Ia tak curiga sama sekali terhadap kelakuan Gaara ini. Ia terlalu lelah untuk berprasangka. Ia sungguh lelah dengan kehidupan yang tengah ia jalani sekarang. Hanya Minato dan Kushina yang membuatnya bertahan, karena kedua malaikat kecil itu yang membuatnya tetap bernafas dan semangat menjalani hidup.

Hah~ Ino menghela nafas panjang berkali-kali, bertarung dengan kata hatinya sendiri.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. "Hinata-chan …..!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Owww Owww Sipa dia? Di tunggu next chapter yah ..<p>

Dapet reviw soal crackpair yang bikin ga nyantai, huh~ tapi crack pair never die :p hidup crackpair!.

Enjoy ^^

**#Vale**


	4. The Truth About Us

**Disclaimer : Naruto kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lain nya.

**Note : **Bagi pembenci craick pairing, yang mengatakan bahwa karena crack pairing itu aneh dan merusak cerita canon yang sudah menarik dan semacamnya, please jangan masuk! Hidup dan eksislah di fandom masing-masing, itu jalan yang aman dan ga nyakitin hati :P.

**NOTE 2 : Ternyata Temari itu sulung Sabaku Sibling ya :D, wahh maaf atas kesalahanku yang sama sekali tidak tau tentang Temari soalnya gak pernah sama sekali kepo-in dia (?), konsennya ke Ino-chan sih xD. Makasih ya Elba-san udah diingetin ****J****. Karena udah terlanjur, anggap aja Kankuro-nii itu sulung Sabaku xD.**

**Thanks a lot** untuk para reviewer dan yang telah fave&follow fict ini

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 : The Truth About Us<strong>

**Flashback**

Helaan nafas panjang berkali-kali pemuda itu lakukan untuk mengusir rasa gugup dan cemasnya karena sebentar lagi ia akan mengikrarkan janji suci bersama mempelai wanitanya, Hinata Hyuuga.

Siapa bilang seorang Nara Shikamaru tak bisa bersikap sedemikian rupa? Menilik tampilan luarnya yang selalu menampakkan raut malas dan bosan, tapi jika dihadapkan dengan posisi seperti ini pasti pertahanannya runtuh. Eh? Pertahanan? Ia berdecak kesal, membuang puntung rokok yang baru beberapa kali ia sesap, menginjakknya dengan kaki kiri beralaskan sandal kayu itu, oh! Tentu saja tak terbayangkan bagaimana jika ia menginjak puntung itu tanpa alas kaki, bukan?.

"Merepotkan!" dengusnya kesal memandang beberapa sahabatnya yang tengah asyik berbincang, sementara ia harus disibukkan dengan perasaan semacam ini. Demi Ino, demi Naruto dan kedua bayi mereka ia melakukan hal ini.

Teringat jelas beberapa hari lalu ia mendapati Hinata menangis setelah kepulangannya dari Hokage Tower karena disibukkan dengan beberapa berkas, ia memicingkan matanya, menyelidik. Bagaimana calon istri Hokage desanya itu bisa berkeliaran di tengah malam dan dalam keadaan menangis?

"_Hinata-sama?" panggilnya. Mencengkram lengan gadis indigo itu agar tak melarikan diri darinya. Tangan kekarnya membalik tubuh ramping gadis itu untuk bertemu pandang dengannya "Ada apa?"_

_Hinata tak bergeming, bahunya naik dan turun karena tangisannya, terlihat betul bagaimana ia berusaha mati-matian menahan tangisannya agar tidak pecah "Shikamaru-san, . . . menikahlah denganku!"_

"_Ehhh?" Satu alis Shikamaru terangkat, terlihat terkejut namun ia cukup pandai untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya._

"_Demi Ino-chan, demi Naruto-kun dan anak-anak mereka?"_

_Anak-anak? Jadi . . . berita bahwa Gaara membawa bayi ke Konoha itu benar dan bayi itu anak dari Ino dan Naruto? bagaimana bisa? Apa yang telah terjadi? "Apa maksudmu, Hinata-sama?!"_

"_Kupikir kau cukup pandai untuk mengartikannya, Shikamaru-san! Ya! Aku tidak sengaja mengaktifkan Byakuganku untuk melihat kondisi Hokage kompleks dan aku menemukan Naruto-kun menggendong bayi-bayi itu dan menangis, bayi itu mirip sekali dengan Ino-chan dan Naruto-kun! aku tau betul bahwa Naruto-kun sangat menginginkan hal ini, Naruto-kun mencintai anak-anaknya!"_

_Tak tau harus berbuat apa, karena memang dia sendiri begitu terkejut dengan berita ini, ia malah menarik tubuh ramping Hinata ke dalam pelukannya._

_Ino benar-benar merepotkan! Sungguh ia benar-benar ingin menampar sahabatnya itu! menampar? Ya! Dia ingin membuat sahabatnya itu sadar akan semua kebodohan yang telah ia perbuat, menyakiti orang-orang di Konoha yang menyayanginya karena tega meninggalkan mereka begitu saja, menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya sendiri seolah mereka tak ada arti apa-apa bagi Kunoichi itu._

_Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang, mempererat pelukannya pada Hinata, tak peduli jika nanti ada orang yang melihat mereka seperti ini._

"_Kita bisa belajar untuk saling mencintai nanti, bukan?" tanya Shikamaru tenang. tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun._

_Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya "Aku bisa belajar mencintaimu, tapi berikan aku waktu untuk melakukannya, tak mudah untuk membunuh perasaanku pada Naruto-kun, Shika . . . –kun!"_

_Eh? Secepat ini Hinata memanggilnya dengan memakai sufiks 'kun'?. Huh~ wanita benar-benar merepotkan, dan sejujurnya ia telah menaruh hatinya pada gadis Hyuuga ini sejak lama sebelum akhirnya mencoba membangun hubungan dengan Temari setelah ia mengetahui bahwa Naruto telah membalas perasaan Hinata padanya._

_Tak masalah baginya harus menunggu gadis itu untuk luluh dan mencintainya, karena akhir penantiannya ini benar-benar indah, haruskah ia bahagia diatas penderitaan Hinata, Naruto dan Ino?_

_Hinata menderita karena Naruto yang 'mengkhianatinya', Naruto yang menderita karena harus merelakan Hinata untukknya juga kehilangan anaknya karena ia yakin bahwa Gaara tak akan mengijinkan Naruto untuk bersama dengan anak-anaknya, ia cukup tau bagaimana perangai Kazekage Suna itu. Dan, Ino! sahabatnya itu, kesakitan apa lagi yang harus ditanggung putri mendiang Yamanaka Inoichi dan Yamanaka Shion itu, lari dari desa dalam keadaan mengandung tanpa suami dan dukungan saat ia mengandung dan melahirkan, bahkan ia tidak tau bagaimana keadaan satu-satunya wanita dalam tim 10 itu._

"_Kau tak keberatan, kan?" tanya Hinata. Melepaskan pelukannya pada Shikamaru dan menyeka air matanya._

_Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya. Jadi ia akan menggantikan posisi Naruto di Altar? Mau tak mau senyumnya mengembang lembut pada sosok ayu dihadapannya, mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Hinata._

"_Terimakasih, Shika-kun!" desisnya_

"Apa maksud dari semua ini, Shikamaru?" delik Naruto tajam, mencengkram erat kerah Haori yang dikenakan pemuda keturunan Nara itu. Shikamaru tak menanggapi pertanyaan penuh amarah sang Hokage.

Ia dengan malas melepaskan cengkraman Naruto pada Haori-nya "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ino?" ujarnya sinis. Bahkan kali ini Naruto nampak ciut nyali menatap pemuda itu. ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam, menyadari kesalahan yang ia telah perbuat. Wajar jika Shikamaru marah padanya, ia sadar bagaimana ia sangat overprotective pada Ino, begitupun juga dengan Chouji dan mendiang Asuma-sensei yang siap untuk melindungi Ino jika sesuatu terjadi atau seseorang menyakiti gadis itu, euhm . . . bukan gadis, tapi wanita, toh dia sudah merenggut 'kegadisan' Ino, bukan?.

"Tak bisa menjawabnya, Hokage-sama? Dan aku yang akan menggantikan posisimu hari ini! jangan mencoba menghalangi hari kebahagiaanku yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu ini, oh rasanya ini hukuman yang pantas dan sebanding mengingat bagaimana kau memperlakukan Hinata-chan dan menyakiti Ino!" jelasnya, berucap sinis pada Naruto. tak ada sedikitpun ketakutan pada Shikamaru, karena ia tau ia wajib melakukan ini semua demi Ino, dan demi janjinya pada mendiang sang Sensei.

"Hinata-chan memintaku untuk menggantikan posisimu hari ini! dia mengaktifkan Byakugan-nya tanpa sengaja di Hokage kompleks dan mendapatimu menggendong anak Ino! ia melihat semuanya, Naruto-sama!" ucapnya. Lagi pemuda Nara itu menghela nafas panjang, menepuk pundak Hokage muda yang telah mempercayainya untuk memegang jabatan sebagai penasehat Hokage "Aku akan membahagiakan Hinata-chan, dan kau jangan menyakiti Ino lebih dari ini! terserah kau menafsirkan perkataanku seperti apa! Aku tak memaksamu untuk bertanggung jawab akan semua perbuatanmu pada sahabatku, tapi setidaknya tunjukkan bahwa kau adalah seorang pria sejati seperti mendiang Minato-sama!"

Dengan begitu Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah terlena dengan segala pemikiran dan gejolak batinnya.

Ini benar-benar pantas untukmu, Naruto!

Pemuda itu melepas Haori yang ia kenakan kemudian menggantinya dengan jubah kebesarannya, berjalan menuju kerumunan tamu yang seharusnya menjadi tamu acara pernikahannya bersama Hinata. Tak menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan aneh para undangan padanya, ia menyunggingkan senyum lebar sebelum akhirnya menjabat tangan Hiashi "Maafkan aku, Paman!"

Hiashi tersenyum, menjabat tangan Naruto tak kalah erat "Sayang sekali kau tidak jadi menjadi menantuku, Naruto-sama! Tapi Shikamaru juga merupakan menantu harapanku! Semoga kau berbahagia dan segera bersatu dengan anak-anakmu, Hokage-sama!"

"Terimakasih banyak, Paman! Aku akan menemui Hinata-chan dulu!"

Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk, mengamati pemuda yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

Takdir selalu mempermainkan pemuda itu, ia hanya berharap bahwa Hokage desanya itu dapat berbahagia nanti.

…

Hinata nampak cantik dengan Kimono putih bersih yang membalut tubuh rampingnya, berkali-kali ia memastikan bahwa dandanan dan penampilannya terlihat sempurna. Ia menghela nafas panjang, meski pernikahan ini bukan pernikahannya dengan pemuda yang ia cintai namun, perasaannya tetap saja tak menentu bahkan ia ingin lari dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Karena terlalu gugupnya ia tak sadar telah menggigiti kuku-kuku jarinya.

"Hinata-chan!" suara lembut Naruto menyapa gadis yang kini telah mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin pada sosok laki-laki yang baru saja menggeser pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Naruto-kun . . .!"

"Aku kesini . . .!"

"Aku memaafkanmu!" potong Hinata, tak mengijinkan untuk Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, ia dengan susah payah mendekati pemuda itu, membelai lembut wajah tampan Naruto dengan kedua tangan mungilnya "Berbahagialah dengan Ino-chan! Dan aku akan berbahagia dengan Shika-kun!"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir pemuda Uzumaki itu agar tidak terus berbicara hal yang dapat menggoyahkan keputusannya untuk menikahi Shikamaru.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun! tapi kau pasti lebih mencintai putra dan putrimu!" Hinata tersenyum "Siapa nama mereka?" tanya Hinata lembut.

Entah mengapa berbicara tentang Minato dan Kushina membuat perasaannya menghangat "Minato dan Kushina, mereka anak yang luar biasa Hinata-chan! Andai saja Gaara tidak membawanya pergi tadi pagi, aku akan membawa mereka untuk menemuimu!"

"Apa yang terjadi, Naruto-kun? mengapa Gaara-sama membawa anak-anakmu pergi lagi? Bukankah ia kemari untuk mempertemukanmu dengan anak-anakmu? Dan Ino-chan? Apa yang terjadi?" Hinata bertanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Memandang lembut Naruto yang berjalan dan duduk bersandar pada dinding "Naruto-kun?"

"Ino koma sesaat setelah ia melahirkan anak-anakku!" Hokage muda itu tertunduk lesu "Hari ini seharusnya Gaara, Sakura-chan, Temari dan Kankuro menghadiri acara kita namun mereka harus segera pulang karena mendapat kabar bahwa kondisi Ino memburuk"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Ino adalah salah satu Kunoichi terkuat di Konoha, bagaimana bisa ia jatuh koma seperti itu? "Dan kau tidak mengikuti Gaara-sama ke Suna dan menemui Ino-chan?"

"Aku tidak mempunyai keberanian itu, Hinata-chan! Gaara juga telah memperingatkanku untuk tidak mendekati Minato dan Kushina!"

"Tapi Gaara-sama tidak berhak untuk melakukan itu! pergilah ke Suna, Naruto-kun! jemput Ino-chan bawa dia pulang dan kita sembuhkan dia disini!"

"Tidak Hinata-chan! Setelah apa yang kulakukan pada Ino dan anak-anak kami, aku sudah tidak mempunyai nyali untuk melarang Gaara ataupun membawa Ino pulang ke Konoha! Aku sudah memasrahkan anak-anak pada Gaara, dia pantas untuk menjadi ayah mereka, karena dia selalu ada buat anak-anakku sejak mereka belum lahir, saat Ino mengandung, Gaara selalu siap dan berada di sampingnya! Jika aku bertanya apa hakku atas mereka?! Tidak ada! Menjadi seorang ayah bukan perkara soal biologis saja tapi bagaimana kau bertanggung jawab akan perbuatanmu itu, Hinata-chan!" Naruto tersenyum kecut "Sepertinya sudah saatnya kau pergi menemui pengantin priamu, Hinata-chan!" perintah Naruto begitu mengetahui bahwa pelayan keluarga Hyuuga menggeser pintu kayu tempat Hinata berada, Naruto lantas berdiri, merapikan bagian belakang jubahnya yang terlihat sedikit berkerut.

"Berbahagialah bersama Shikamaru, dia pemuda yang luar biasa!" Naruto memeluk Hinata erat, pelukan terakhirnya sebelum sang gadis Hyuuga resmi menjadi seorang Nara Hinata.

"Aku mengerti! Dan kau harus berjanji untuk hidup lebih baik lagi, jika kau telah siap jemput Ino-chan dan anak-anak kalian!"

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji padamu tentang hal itu, tapi aku akan berusaha menjadi seorang ayah yang bertanggung jawab dengan mengirimkan uang untuk mereka dan biaya pengobatan Ino, pergilah Hinata! jangan biarkan Shikamaru semakin gugup menunggumu!" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum "Bersiaplah! Aku akan bergabung dengan teman-teman!"

Acara pernikahan berjalan dengan suasana haru yang benar-benar terasa, kini Hyuuga Hinata telah resmi menyandang nama Nara Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum memandang pemuda dihadapannya "Terimakasih, Shika-kun!" desisnya yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukkan sebelum akhirnya Shikamaru mendaratkan ciuman pertama pada pengantinnya.

Semua bersorak, tak terkecuali Naruto yang menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya dan berpelukan dengan Tsunade.

"Aku akan berangkat ke Suna besok! Kau tak mau ikut?"

"Selamatkan Ino untuk anak-anakku, Baa-chan!"

Pintanya, tak ingin memandang mantan Hokage itu ia melepaskan pelukannya, memalingkan wajahnya pada direksi dimana pasangan pengantin baru Hinata dan Shikamaru telah menyalami tamu-tamu mereka satu per satu "Aku akan menyelamati mereka dulu, Baa-chan!" ujarnya.

Tsunade tersenyum kecut "Ayo kita bersiap, Shizune!"

**FLASHBACK END**

"Kami merindukanmu, Ino-chan! Kembalilah bersama anak-anakmu ke Konoha, ladang bunga Cosmos sedang indah-indahnya di sana!"

Cosmos, bunga favoritnya . . . kembali ke Konoha? Tentu saja ia sangat menginginkannya, ia ingin membesarkan Minato dan Kushina di sana.

Oh- bagaimana ia tau nama anak-anak mereka Minato dan Kushina?. Gaara bercerita bahwa pemuda padang pasir itu meminta Naruto izin untuk memberi anak-anak yang baru ia angkat dengan nama kedua orang tuanya. Ia tak curiga sama sekali terhadap kelakuan Gaara ini. Ia terlalu lelah untuk berprasangka. Ia sungguh lelah dengan kehidupan yang tengah ia jalani sekarang. Hanya Minato dan Kushina yang membuatnya bertahan, karena kedua malaikat kecil itu yang membuatnya tetap bernafas dan semangat menjalani hidup.

Hah~ Ino menghela nafas panjang berkali-kali, bertarung dengan kata hatinya sendiri.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. "Hinata-chan …..!"

Munculah pemuda dengan tatanan rambut mirip buah nanas, hanya saja warnanya yang kehitaman membuatnya berbeda (?). pria itu berjalan mendekati istrinya, Ino yang tak mengetahui apa-apa akan hal ini menganga tak percaya ketika Shikamaru memijat lembut kedua bahu Hinata dan mencium pucuk kepala wanitanya.

"Shika! Kau kurang ajar sekali! Dia istri Hokage-sama!" teriak Ino tak terima melihat Hinata diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Shikamaru.

Sahabatnya itu hanya memandang bosan Ino, kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang putri Yamanaka itu, menjitak pelan dahi Ino "Ouchh! Shika!" protes Ino, membelai dahinya yang terasa sakit.

"Dia istriku! Dan kau, berhentilah berlari dari kami dan menyimpan semua rasa sakitmu sendiri! Kau anggap kami apa? Kami peduli padamu, kami menyayangimu!"

Hinata tersenyum, membelai punggung tangan sang suami "Dia suami yang luar biasa bukan, Ino-chan?"

"Shika ….!" Ino memeluk erat sahabatnya "Aku merindukanmu, maafkan aku!"

"Pulang bersama kami! Aku tidak mau mendengar penolakan, aku tidak mau Minato dan Kushina menjadi Shinobi Sunagakure, sedangkan ayah dan ibunya adalah Shinobi terbaik Konohagakure!" perintah Shikamaru, ia membalas pelukan Ino tak kalah eratnya, tangan kekarnya membelai lembut punggung Ino, menyalurkan rasa rindu antara kedua sahabat yang lebih dari 1 tahun terpisah itu.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa menikah?" Ino melepaskan pelukannya pada Shikamaru, tatapan penuh selidik ia lancarkan bergantian pada Shikamaru dan wanita yang seharusnya menjadi istri Hokage itu.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Ino-chan!" Hinata tersenyum hangat "Pulang bersama kami ke Konoha!"

Hening, Ino menundukkan kepalanya memandang jari-jemarinya dan tidak tau harus menjawab apa ajakan Shikamaru dan Hinata. Bagaimana ia akan menghadapi Naruto? Bagaimana ia harus bersikap? Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto padanya juga anak-anak mereka? Seluruh pemikiran itu satu persatu muncul di otak Kunoichi cantik itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Merepotkan!" keluh Shikamaru "Kemana dirimu yang cerewet sekali itu?!" protes Shinobi pemalas namun cerdik itu, tak terima bahwa sahabatnya kini menunjukkan sisi lemahnya.

"Kalian bicara saja dulu, aku mau ke kantin, tenggorokanku rasanya haus sekali!"

Wanita indigo itu berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar, menutup pintu pelan untuk memberikan kesempatan kedua sahabat itu melepas rindu.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendapati Sakura dan Naruto yang menggendong sesosok bayi perempuan berusia sekitar 9 bulanan berjalan beriringan, ia tersenyum "Sakura-chan . . .!" sapanya.

"Oh?! Hinata-chan?!" Kunoichi merah muda itu terkejut, memandang bergantian Naruto dan Hinata.

Hinata berjalan mendekat pada kedua anggota Tim 7 itu "Selamat siang, Kushina-chan!" sapanya pada bayi yang memiliki warna mata seperti ibunya itu, tangannya mencubit gemas kedua pipi chubby Kushina "Kau cantik sekali . . .!"

Kushina tersenyum, kebiasaan yang jarang sekali ia keluarkan ketika ada yang mencubit pipinya seperti ini "Hey! Kau tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi seperti ini, Shina-chan! Termasuk pada bibi!" protes Sakura yang disambut dengan celotehan lucu sang bayi.

Dengan gemas Naruto membelai dan merapikan rambut putrinya yang sudah memanjang dikuncir tinggi keatas.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu, Sakura-chan! Apa kabar?"

"Aku luar biasa baik, Hinata-chan! Kau hamil? Berapa bulan?"

Nara Hinata mengelus perutnya pelan, tersenyum pada Kunoichi yang dipenuhi rasa penasaran itu "Kau tak pernah memberiku kabar jika istrimu telah hamil, Naru-baka!" protes Sakura tak terima.

"Kau juga tak pernah memberi kabar tentang anak-anakku disini, Sakura-chan!" jawab Naruto asal, menciumi pipi gembil putrinya yang kini memeluk erat leher sang ayah.

"Hahaha! Hentikan semua ini! aku dan Naruto-kun tidak menikah Sakura-chan! Anak ini adalah anak Shika-kun!"

"Shika? Shikamaru? Ehhhh?" Sakura berteriak tak percaya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan keduatangan begitu menyadari bahwa Kushina telah memandanginya sebal. Benar-benar seperti Ino, pikirnya sekilas.

"Ja . . . Jadi? Naru-baka! Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya pada kami? Kenapa kau tidak menjemput mereka?!"

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini di kantin saja, Sakura-chan! Shika-kun sedang berbincang dengan Ino-chan!"

"Itu ide bagus, Hinata-chan!"

Sakura, Hinata dan Naruto berjalan menuju ke kantin, Kushina nampak ceria di dalam gendongan sang ayah, dan tertawa riang ketika beberapa Medic Nin Sunagakure, warga Suna dan Shinobi desa itu menyapanya hangat.

"Minato-kun dan Kushina-chan sangat populer disini!" ucap Sakura, tersenyum bangga.

"Halo Kushina-chan!" Sapa Aoi pada bayi mungil itu, "Oh~ Selamat siang Sakura-sama, Naruto-sama!" ucap gadis yang membantu kelahiran bayi kembar itu.

"Neeee Neee!" celoteh Kushina bertepuk tangan ceria ketika Aoi membelai pipinya.

"Iya Aoi Nee-chan, wahhh kau sudah pintar sekali ya, padahal dulu saat aku membantu kelahiran kalian, kalian masih sangat kecil! Eum, Sakura-sama . . . sekalian saja, ini laporan kesehatan Ino-sensei!" Aoi menyerahkan laporannya kepada Sakura "Syukurlah semuanya berjalan dengan baik! Ino-sensei bisa keluar Rumah Sakit dalam 3 hari ini!"

"Benarkah?!" ucap Hinata dan Sakura secara bersamaan, senyum nampak mengembang dari kedua Kunoichi Konoha itu, sedangkan Naruto entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi kalut dan gugup seperti ini, ia mempererat pelukannya pada Kushina. Putri mungilnya itu menengadahkan kepalannya untuk bertemu pandang dengan sang ayah "Tooooou …. Touuuuu!" celotehnya.

"Mmmm?! Tou? Jadi Naruto-sama . . .?!" Aoi berteriak ceria "Akhirnya Hokage-sama datang menjemput mereka!"

"Aoi-chan!" Sakura berdeham pada Medic Nin terbaik di Suna itu, disambut dengan cengiran sang gadis yang bergelayut manja pada tangan Sakura "Ahhh~ Sakura-sama! Maafkan aku, tapi aku sangat bahagia untuk Minato-kun, Shina-chan dan Ino-sensei! Baiklah aku pergi dulu, Sakura-sama, Naruto-sama! Bye Shina-chan!" gadis berwarna rambut cokelat itu melambaikan tangan dengan ceria kemudian berlari menjauh.

"Namanya Aoi, ia yang membantu kelahiran Shina-chan dan Minato-kun! kalian jangan kaget dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu! Eum~ Ayo kita ke kantin!" ajak Sakura pada keduanya.

…

"Jadi begitu ya . . .! Tapi kenapa kau tak mengabari kami, Naruto?! Kami juga tidak akan memaksamu untuk bertanggung jawab, soal uang-uang yang kau kirimkan pada kami, Gaara tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali, ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan memberikan uang itu saat mereka sudah dewasa!"

"Apa Gaara-sama akan mengijinkan apabila kami membawa Ino-chan untuk pulang, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata, jemarinya memainkan tangan mungil Kushina yang mengenggam erat jari telunjuknya.

"Gaara akan mendukung apapun keputusan yang Ino ambil, meski ia akan sangat kehilangan Minato-kun dan Kushina-chan jika Ino memutuskan untuk pulang!" jelasnya, memandang iba pada Naruto yang hanya terdiam sejak tadi.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Naruto?" tanya Sakura pada sahabatnya. Ia membelai punggung tangan Naruto lembut meyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja "Apa yang kau takutkan?"

Hinata sendiri hanya tersenyum, mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh mantan calon suaminya itu "Semuanya tidak terjadi secara instant Naruto-kun, semuanya butuh proses! Kau pasti bisa!"

"Aku . . . aku tidak apa-apa!" jawabnya dan lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum memandang putrinya yang bermain-bermain dengan rambut pirangnya yang memanjang, Kushina terlihat bosan kemudian melepaskan cengkraman tangannya, tangan mungil itu kemudian mengucek aquamarine miliknya dan menguap.

"Oh~ kau mengantuk? Kau ingin bertemu Kaa-chan?! Ayo ikut bibi, kita akan menemui Kaa-chan!" Sakura menengadahkan kedua tangan agar Kushina menuju dekapannya, namun bayi mungil itu malah mencengkram erat jubah baju sang ayah "Touuu …. Touuu!" omelnya, memasang wajah marah.

"Shina-chan, ayahmu tidak akan ikut, biarkan ayahmu menenangkan diri dulu! Ayo! Kau harus segera tidur siang agar tidak rewel nanti malam!" ajak Sakura pada bayi mungil itu, Sakura berusaha membujuk gadis kecil itu namun gagal karena si cantik ini berkali-kali menampik tangannya.

"Jangan seperti ini, Shina-chan!"

"Naruto-kun, ikut saja! kau tidak kasihan pada Shina-chan?"

Naruto menghela nafas panjang "Baiklah Shina-chan, ayah akan ikut" Naruto berdiri menggendong sang putri untuk menemui ibunya.

"Aku disini saja, ya! Suruh Shika-kun kesini begitu kalian sampai!" Hinata tersenyum, kemudian menyesap jus jeruk yang ia pesan "Sampai jumpa, Shina-chan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pigggg!" teriak Sakura ceria.

"Forehead . . . ! dimana Shina-chan?" Ino terlihat gusar karena tidak mendapati putrinya datang. Ia mendengus kesal "Kau tau kan dia akan rewel jika dia tidak menemuiku sehari saja?!"

"Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan!" ucap Shikamaru malas.

"Hahaha, Shikamaru lama tak berjumpa! Selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan Hinata-chan, ya! Oh iya! Hinata-chan menunggumu di kantin, jadi kau kesanalah!" ungkap Sakura ceria.

"Baiklah, aku kesana dulu ya Sakura! Terimakasih atas ucapannya dan . . . Ino! pikirkan lagi apa yang tadi kubicarakan padamu!"

Ino tertunduk lesu begitu Shikamaru keluar dari kamarnya "Buuuuuuuuuu! Buuuuuu!"

Suara itu "Shina-chan!" pekik Ino, memandang pintu masuk yang berada di sisi kirinya, namun raut keterkejutannya tak dapat ia sembunyikan begitu ia mendapati putrinya berada pada gendongan Hokage desanya. Hatinya mencelos memandang pemandangan itu, setetes air mata keluar dari Aquamarine miliknya.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku harus pergi!" ujar Sakura, berlalu dari pandangan kedua orangtua Minato dan Kushina itu. ia mencium dengan kilat pipi gembil Kushina dan segera menutup pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

Jemari lentik Ino mengusap air mata yang merembas dari pelupuk matanya.

"Buu! Buuuu! Buuu ….!" Kushina menunjuk-nunjuk tempat dimana Ino berada, memaksa Naruto untuk melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Ino "Shina-chan!" ucapnya serak, menengadahkan keduatangan yang disambut dengan pelukan erat sang putri yang telah beralih tangan padanya. Ino memandang bayinya penuh haru, menciumi dahi, mata, hidung, dan bibir mungil putri Uzumaki itu "Ibu merindukanmu!"

"Touuuuu! Touuuu!" celoteh Kushina yang mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. pemuda itu tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa haru melihat pemandangan yang terjadi antara Ino dan putrinya itu.

Ino menggeleng "Bukan! Oji-san bukan Otou-san, sayang!"

**Deghhhh~**

Batin Naruto benar-benar tak terima dengan pernyataan Ino itu, bagaimana Kunoichinya itu masih berakting seperti itu?! apa salahnya mengakui bahwa dialah ayah dari anak-anaknya?! Mengapa yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah lari dan lari saja?

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Jujurlah padaku Ino!" Ucap Naruto sinis.

"Ssssttttt!" Ino memerintahkan ayah dari bayinya itu untuk diam, dengan lembut Ino menepuk-nepuk paha dan mencium dahi putrinya. Ia bersenandung kecil untuk menidurkan bayi yang matanya perlahan-lahan menutup dan terlelap tidur karena mendengar lullaby yang didendangkan sang ibu "Tidurlah, sayang!" ucap Ino lembut.

Naruto melangkah mendekat pada Ino, memandang dengan seksama pasangan ibu dan anak dihadapannya, entah mengapa perasaannya menghangat seakan ruang hatinya yang telah hampa kembali terisi penuh, semua seakan terasa lengkap. Tanpa sadar, ia menarik kursi di samping ranjang dan duduk, mengamati dalam diam hingga Ia sendiri tertidur.

Seulas senyum terlukis pada wajah ayu wanita Yamanaka yang menyadari bahwa Uzumaki dewasa itu telah tertidur dengan meletakkan kepalannya pada tepian ranjang tempat Ino terbaring, dengkuran halusnya terdengar mengalun lembut.

Ino tak dapat menahan tawanya, gaya tidur putri dan Hokage muda itu benar-benar mirip.

"Selamat tidur, Shina-chan, Naruto . . . –kun!" ucapnya lembut. Mencium pucuk kepala sang putri, dengan hati-hati ia turun dari ranjangnya dan menidurkan Kushina pada ranjangnya, menepuk-nepuk pelan agar sang putri kembali tertidur ketika si kecil terlihat bergerak tidak nyaman kemudian menyelimuti bayi cantik itu.

Ia sendiri dengan tertatih dan berpegangan pada benda yang dapat diraihnya berjalan lemah menuju sofa. Koma selama beberapa bulan membuat sendi-sendi tulangnya sulit untuk digerakkan, ia harus melakukan beberapa rangkaian terapi untuk bisa berjalan dan pulih seperti sebelumnya.

Ia mengamati dari kejauhan keduanya, tanpa ia sadari ia tersenyum, senyuman yang benar-benar menunjukkan kelegaan dan kebahagiaan. Hah~ Ia menghela nafas panjang, Naruto memang telah mengetahuinya, ia telah menghancurkan pernikahan impian Hokage-sama dan Hinata-chan! Mengapa ia benar-benar jahat sekali?

"Gomenasai . . . Naruto-sama, Hinata-chan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat siang Sakura-sama!"

"Apa Gaara-sama ada di tempat?"

"Silahkan masuk, Sakura-sama! Gaara-sama telah kembali dari meninjau tempat pertemuan para Kage!"

"Baiklah! Terimakasih Midori-san!"

Sakura menghirup nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya memasuki ruang kerja Gaara, membuka pintunya perlahan dan menutupnya kembali "Panda-kun!" teriaknya.

Ia berlari kecil menuju Gaara yang terkejut dengan kedatangan kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba.

"Cherry!"

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya pada pangkuan Gaara, mengalungkan keduatangannya pada leher sang Kazekage Suna itu. tak ayal tingkah aneh gadis musim semi ini membuat Gaara terpaku tak percaya, ini adalah pertama kalinya Sakura bersikap seperti ini.

Tanpa peringatan, Sakura telah menempelkan bibir peach kepunyaannya pada bibir tipis Gaara, sepersekian detik mereka dalam posisi seperti itu hingga sang pemuda pasir menyelipkan lidahnya untuk bertemu dengan lidah wanitanya.

"Ggaarahhhhh~!" desahnya di sela ciuman mereka berdua.

Sang Kazekage hanya tersenyum penuh arti, menugaskan pasirnya untuk membawa mereka pergi dari Kazekage Tower, dalam sekejap kini mereka berdua berada di kamar Gaara, tubuh mereka tergeletak begitu saja diatas kasur berukuran King Size milik pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti begitu saja, Sakura-chan!" bisiknya pada telinga Sakura, kemudian menggigiti pelan cuping telinga sang gadis, membuatnya mendesah tak tertahan.

Aktivitas mereka semakin panas, hingga semua baju yang membungkus tubuh mereka terlepas dari tempatnya, siang yang panas di Suna, tak sepanas apa yang telah mereka perbuat sekarang.

…

"Hhhhh~ jadihh untuk apa yang tadi?" Gaara masih berusaha menguasai diri dan mengatur nafasnya ketika aktivitas penyatuan mereka telah selesai, kini secepat kilat ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos dirinya dan Sakura.

Sakura sendiri hanya mampu tersenyum, memeluk erat sang Kazekage seolah ia tak ingin melepasnya lagi "Untukmu tentu saja! ahahah! Kau tak menginginkannya?"

"Sakura-chan, ada apa?"

"Kau telah mengambil keperawananku, jadi kau berjanji tak akan marah padaku, bukan?" rajuk sang putri Haruno pada sang kekasih, memainkan rambut merah maroon Gaara "Aku mengijinkan Naruto untuk bertemu, Minato-kun dan Kushina-chan! Sekarang Naruto berada di Rumah Sakit bersama Ino!"

Gaara terdiam, hening seketika menyeruak di dalam kamar besar itu.

"Kau telah berjanji padaku, Gaara-kun! sebenarnya apa kau telah jatuh cinta pada Ino-pig hingga kau bersikap seperti ini, seolah tidak rela jika ….mmmpphh"

Sakura tidak meneruskan perkataannya karena bibir Gaara telah mengunci bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman panas.

"Kau cerewet!" bisiknya, tersenyum dan kemudian mengecup lembut pucuk kepala sang wanita.

"Tapi kau mencintaiku, 'kan?"

"Dengan setulus jiwa dan ragaku, tentunya!" ucap Gaara kembali membawa Sakura ke 'babak' berikutnya, melanjutkan aktivitas yang mereka telah mulai tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eunghhh~" Naruto membuka dan memejamkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari posisinya, betapa terkejutnya ia karena melihat Ino tak ada lagi di ranjang melainkan putrinya yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan menyesap botol susu formulannya.

Naruto tersenyum, membelai lembut kepala putrinya.

"Maafkan saya, Naruto-sama!" suara khas Yamanaka Ino membuyarkan lamunan Hokage Konohagakure itu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kushina pada asal suara itu terdengar, Ino dengan susah payah berjalan untuk mendekat padanya.

Ino tersenyum manis begitu telah sampai pada tempat dimana Naruto duduk, ia lantas mendudukkan dirinya pada tepian ranjang, sejenak memandang lembut sang putri kemudian kembali menatap Naruto "Maafkan saya karena tidak memberitau anda tentang keberadaan mereka!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak akan peduli jika aku mengetahuinya? Kenapa kau tidak datang padaku muntuk meminta pertanggungjawabanku atau setidaknya beri aku hukuman atas tindakan yang telah kuperbuat padamu!" sebisa mungkin Naruto meredam suaranya agar tidak membuat Kushina terbangun.

Ino menghela nafasnya panjang "Apa itu akan menjamin bahwa Naruto-sama akan meninggalkan Hinata-chan demi kami saat itu?" Naruto terdiam. Ino memang benar jika Hinata tidak memutuskan hubungan mereka pasti dia akan tetap menikahi gadis itu, karena ia benar-benar mencintai Hinata dengan segenap hatinya, sampai saat ini pun ia masih sulit untuk melupakan wanita Nara itu.

"Anda bahkan tidak bisa menjawabnya Naruto-sama, jadi saya pikir keputusan saya memang adalah keputusan yang terbaik, dan seharusnya Gaara-sama tidak perlu untuk memberitau pada anda tentang keberadaan Minato-kun dan Kushina-chan!" Ino tersenyum kecut. Putri mendiang Yamanaka Inoichi tak tau harus bersikap seperti apa lagi saat ini, berhadapan langsung dengan ayah dari kedua anaknya hanya membuat lukanya kembali menganga "Dan bagaimana anda bisa mengingat kejadian malam itu, jika anda pergi begitu saja dalam keadaan mabuk?"

"I . . . Ino" ucap Naruto terbata, ia memberanikan dirinya untuk bertemu pandang dengan Aquamarine sang Kunoichi.

"Saya sudah memaafkan anda, Naruto-sama dan terimakasih karena anda telah memberikan pada saya putra dan putri yang luar biasa seperti Minato-kun dan Kushina-chan! Saya berjanji akan menjaga dan merawat mereka!" tukas sang Medic Nin, menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya pada pemilik bijuu ekor sembilan itu.

"Dan membiarkanku hidup sendiri tanpa anak-anakku? Kau tau betapa tersiksanya aku tanpa mereka beberapa bulan ini?! pertemuan singkat dengan mereka membuatku jatuh cinta dan secepat kilat juga mereka dibawa pergi dariku!" setetes air mata meluncur dari iris biru sapphire milik pemuda pirang jabrik itu, dengan kasar ia menghapus jejak air matanya dengan punggung tangan "Biarkan mereka ikut denganku!"

"Tidak! Mereka lebih membutuhkanku!" teriak Ino tanpa bisa mengendalikan dirinya "Aku mengandung mereka selama 9 bulan, melalui morning sickness yang parah, ngidam dan semuanya kulewati sendiri dengan bantuan Gaara, Temari-nee dan Kankuro Nii-sama! Apa hakmu atas mereka Naruto?! Kau hanya menyumbangkan spermamu! Jadi jangan berusaha untuk merebut mereka dariku!" Ino sudah tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi, wanita itu mati-matian berusaha agar air matanya tidak turun, namun gagal! Dengan deras buliran cairan bening itu menetes dari kedua aquamarine indahnya, kedua bahunya naik turun, Ia menangis sesenggukkan, menunjukkan sisi lemah seorang Yamanaka pada ayah dari bayi-bayinya.

Melihat Ino yang sedang menangis tak pelak membuat pemuda itu diliputi rasa bersalah, Ino benar bahwa ia tidak memiliki hak sedikitpun terhadap Kushina maupun Minato, ia tidak berada di samping Ino saat wanita itu memerlukannya, ia tidak ada untuk membesarkan bayi-bayinya, apa yang ia harapkan dari semua ini?

"Maafkan aku, Ino!" Naruto berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

**Bruughhh**

Ia menarik tubuh ramping Ino ke dalam pelukannya "Maafkan aku!"

"Na . . . Naruto-sama!"

"Setidaknya pulanglah bersama kami, ijinkan aku berada di sekeliling mereka, melihat mereka tumbuh dan menebus waktu yang telah kulewatkan dengan mereka! Aku tidak mau mereka tumbuh tanpa kasih sayangku, mereka masih mempunyai ayah! Kumohon, Ino!" pemuda pirang itu meyakinkan sang wanita Yamanaka, ia sendiri belum yakin langkah apa yang akan ia ambil untuk hubungannya dengan ibu dari Kushina dan Minato itu.

"Dan bagaimana menurutmu tentang pendapat penduduk Konoha? Bagaimanapun kau adalah Hokage mereka!"

"Hokage juga manusia Ino! aku tidak perlu untuk meminta persetujuan mereka tentang kehidupan pribadiku!" ucapnya. Melepas pelukannya pada Kunoichi cantik itu. memandang lekat aquamarine wanitannya "Kau merindukan Konoha, bukan? kau tidak ingin membesarkan Minato dan Kushina di tempat dimana kau dilahirkan?"

Ino terlihat berpikir, ia menundukkan kepalannya, bayang-bayang Konoha, padang bunga cosmos, toko bunga dan rumahnya di desa itu satu per satu hadir di dalam bayangannya.

"Aku, . . .!"

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu! Tapi aku sangat berharap untuk membawa kalian pulang!"

"Touuu Touuuu! Kaaaaaaaaaaa …. Cha!" celoteh Kushina mengucek keduamatanya, kemudian mengubah posisinya duduk, memandang keduaorangtuanya, bingung.

"Ow?~ Sudah bangun? Kau haus sayang?" Ino membalik tubuhnya untuk bertemu pandang dengan aquamarine sang putri, seulas senyum indah terlukis pada wajah ayunya, mendapati sang gadis kecil merentangkan keduatangan mungilnya meminta untuk ia gendong.

Ino merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut permintaan Kushina, membawa bayi mungil berusia 9 bulan itu ke dalam dekapan hangat.

"Touuuu! Tou-saaaaa!" celotehnya lagi menunjuk pada sang pria yang memiliki warna rambut pirang seperti kepunyaanya dengan menggunakan jari telunjuk, Naruto mengembangkan senyum lebarnya, mengenggam erat tangan Kushina dan menciuminya, gadis itu tertawa riang, membuat Ino mau tak mau juga ikut tertawa melihat interaksi ayah dan anak itu.

"Dia terlihat sangat bahagia, Naruto-sama!" Ino memandang putrinya haru. Mengecup pucuk kepala Kushina lembut kemudian merapikan rambut pirang sang putri yang terlihat sedikit berantakan "Andai Minato-kun juga disini!" keluhnya, meghela nafas panjang, rindu akan sosok mungil lainnya yang jarang sekali Sakura bawa ke Rumah Sakit karena pasti dia sedang tidur siang.

"Kau akan berkumpul dengan mereka 3 hari lagi, tadi gadis bernama Aoi itu memberitau kami bahwa kau bisa keluar dari Rumah sakit 3 hari lagi, proses penyembuhanmu sukses, Ino! Selamat!"

"Benarkah?!" Ino memekik kegirangan, memeluk erat Kushina dan menciumi pipi gembil gadis kecil yang kemudian membuatnya mengeluarkan celotehan yang mungkin sebagai ungkapan protesnya "Oops, maafkan Kaa-san!" Ino tersenyum "Kau pasti kesal, hahaha!"

Naruto tak mampu berkata-kata apa lagi, hanya memandang 'keluarga' kecilnya seperti ini membuat perasaannya begitu tenang, seakan semua sudah lengkap pada kehidupannya, 2 putra dan putri yang tampan dan cantik, juga makhluk cantik yang menjadi ibu dari si kembar meskipun tidak ada ikatan apapun diantara mereka berdua.

"Euhm~ Naruto-sama, bisakah anda keluar dari sini? Saya akan menyusui Kushina sebentar!"

Blush, rona kemerahan terbentuk di kedua pipi Naruto, tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi Naruto mencium dahi putrinya sebentar dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

Terdengar suara pintu tertutup kembali, Ino menghela nafas panjang memandang putrinya "Apa kau ingin melihat Konoha? Apa kau ingin tinggal disana Shina-chan?"

Kushina kecil menatap Aquamarine sang ibu, sambil menyesap ASI dari dada Ino, ia tersenyum, "Toooughh Toouu!"

"Kau sangat mencintai Tou-san, huh?" Ino tersenyum kecut, menyelami aquamarine milik sang putri. "Jika itu mamumu, Ibu akan menuruti kemauanmu Shina-chan! Kita pulang ke Konoha, Kau, Ibu dan Minato-kun akan tinggal disana, memulai kehidupan baru kita!"

…

**4 Tahun Kemudian**

Kedua bocah kecil itu telah tumbuh besar, Minato dengan rambut pirang jabriknya mirip sekali dengan Minato versi mini hanya berbeda warna saja, jika Minato berwarna pirang menyala, dan Minato kecil mewarisi warna rambut ibunya yaitu Pirang pucat. Sedangkan, Kushina rambutnya telah tumbuh memanjang, Ino sengaja mengikat rambut pirang menyala sang putri tinggi agar sama seperti tatanan rambutnya, namun poni gadis itu dijepit kesamping dengan menggunakan jempit rambut hadiah dari Gaara sebelum mereka meninggalkan Suna dulu.

Berkali-kali gadis mungil itu menghela nafasnya panjang, dengan malas ia melihat sang ibu yang tengah asyik mengobrol dengan pria jabrik dengan warna mata Onyx itu, ia sungguh tidak menyukai sosok paman itu, ia hanya menginginkan Tou-san dan Kaa-san bersatu. Tapi mengapa seolah sosok paman-paman ini menjadi penghalang keduaorangtuanya untuk bersatu?! Kakaknya Minato tak bisa diandalkan sama sekali untuk diajak bekerja sama menjauhkan Kaa-san mereka dengan paman Uchiha itu, kakaknya bilang bahwa Kaa-san berhak bahagia dengan pilihan hatinya, mengharapkan sang Tou-sanpun percuma karena ia tak kunjung melamar dan menikahi sang Kaa-san.

"Shina-chan, Sasuke-Ji pulang dulu ya!" tangan besar pria yang sedang dekat dengan ibunya itu membelai lembut pucuk kepala miliknya. Ia tak bereaksi, namun pria Uchiha itu masih tersenyum "Aku pulang dulu Ino-chan!" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju Ino yang memandang putrinya heran, mengapa putri kecilnya itu bersikap seperti ini dengan Sasuke?!

"Maafkan Kushina-chan, Sasuke-kun!" terangnya ssebelum mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan lebih dulu untuk menuju pintu keluar.

"Tidak apa-apa! Dia hanya tidak ingin berbagi ibunya denganku!" sang pria Uchiha itu tersenyum "Aku pulang! Sampaikan salamku untuk Minato!"

Ino mengangguk dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya begitu Sasuke sudah pergi dari tempat dimana ia tinggal bersama anak-anaknya.

4 tahun lalu ia memutuskan untuk pulang demi kedua buah hatinya, semuanya terasa berat setelah penduduk Konoha mengetahui tentang jati diri ayah bayinya, namun semuanya terasa lebih ringan ketika Naruto berada disisinya.

Ia sempat berharap bahwa Naruto akan menikahinya, namun hanya harapan dan ia harus menelan pil pahit, karena pemuda Uzumaki itu tidak kunjung melamarnya. Dari kelelahannya menunggu itulah Sasuke datang, tidak dengan menawarkan sebuah pernikahan atau hubungan romantis layaknya kekasih, namun sebuah persahabatan yang membuat Ino nyaman bersamanya, bukankah Sasuke menginginkan untuk kembali membangun clan Uchiha, tapi mengapa pemuda itu malah menghabiskan waktunya untuk berada di sekeliling Ino dan si kembar?

"Kaa-san tidak menyukai sikapmu terhadap Sasuke-Ji, Uzumaki Kushina!" Ino melipat keduatangannya, memandang Kushina yang menatap ibunya kesal "Apa Sasuke-Ji pernah berbuat salah padamu? apa ia pernah menyakitimu?" tanya Ino kembali, berjalan ke tempat dimana putrinya duduk, membelai lembut pucuk kepala Kushina.

"Tapi aku ingin Kaa-san dan Tou-san bersatu!" keluhnya, pelupuk mata sang gadis Uzumaki kecil itu dipenuhi air mata yang mendesak untuk keluar. Hati Ino mencelos mendapati putrinya yang bersikap seperti itu "Shina-chan . . ." Ino mendekap sang putri hangat.

Naruto dan Minato yang baru saja datang saling menatap bingung. "Shina-chan?" sapa bocah lelaki kecil pada kembarannya, ia melepas genggaman tangan Naruto padanya.

"Minato-nii!"

"Kau kenapa?" tanya pemuda kecil itu pada adik kembarnya, ia mengambil tempat duduk tepat disamping sang ibu yang sedang memeluk Kushina erat. "Kau kenapa? Jangan membuat Kaa-san sedih dan Tou-san bingung! Kau sudah besar!" sulung Uzumaki itu menasehati sang adik, memandang sang ibu dengan tatapan iba.

Oh usiannya boleh saja baru 5 tahun tapi entah mengapa Minato tumbuh menjadi lebih dewasa dari usiannya?! Sangat berbeda dengan keduaorangtuanya yang terkenal berisik ketika kecil, Minato mewarisi ketenangan sang ayah ketika sudah dewasa dan telah menjadi Hokage. Sedangkan Kushina mewarisi kebrisikan keduaorangtuannya "Shina-chan . . .!" kali ini giliran Naruto yang menyambangi putrinya, mencubit gemas hidung mancung sang putri "Tou-san . . .!" isaknya. Ino dan Naruto saling berpandangan.

"Ada apa, sayang? Hei! Kenapa putri Tou-san menangis? Dimana putri Tou-san yang cerewet itu?" Naruto mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Kushina sehingga sekarang gadis mungil itu berada di tengah-tengah Naruto dan Ino, layaknya sebuah keluarga yang selama ini ia impikan.

"Eum~ apa kalian sudah makan malam?" tanya Ino memandang sang putra yang berada di sebelahnya, Minato menggeleng, hari ini ia benar-benar lelah karena ikut menemani sang ayah bekerja di Hokage Tower. "Kaa-san akan memasak makanan untuk kalian, Shina-chan . . . , jangan menangis lagi!" ungkapnya, segera bergegas menuju dapur untuk memasak makanan untuk mereka.

Minato menatap punggung ibunya yang menjauh, mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang adik yang kini telah memeluk ayahnya erat. Minato benar-benar tau apa yang dirasakan adiknya itu sekarang, gadis kecil itu selalu berharap untuk Ayah dan Ibunya bisa seperti orangtua teman-temannya, hidup dan tinggal bersama, namun mengapa keduanya tidak bisa seperti itu?

Minato sendiri juga menginginkan hal yang sama, setiap ia bangun pagi dan beranjak untuk tidur ada ayah yang akan selalu memberinya wejangan sebelum tidur atau menemaninya makan, bercanda bersama ketika pria itu pulang dari Hokage tower, namun ia tak berani untuk lebih membebani sang ibu, ia tak ingin melihat sang ibu sedih dan menangis.

"Diamlah, Shina-chan!" perintahnya kepada sang adik, kemudian beranjak untuk pergi mandi.

"Nii-san! Hiks … hiks!"

"Hei! Kau kenapa sayang?"

"Tou-san . . .!" Kushina memeluk sang ayah erat "Menikahlah dengan Kaa-san!" pintanya memelas, gadis kecil itu menangis sesenggukkan pada pelukan sang ayah, Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang karena permintaan sang putri itu, ia membelai lembut pucuk kepala Kushina.

"Tou-san . . .! hiks aku ingin seperti Hiroshi yang selalu ditemani Shika-Ji saat ia akan tidur, saat ia bangun Shika-Ji akan menggandengnya ke tempat makan untuk bertemu bibi Hinata, bahkan Shika-Ji menyuapi Hiroshi, lalu hiks … hiks … Shika-Ji! Tou-san . . .! Aku tidak mau Sasuke-Ji menjadi Tou-san kami!" ungkap bungsu Uzumaki itu menengadahkan kepala untuk bertemu dengan biru sapphire sang ayah.

Sasuke? Tou-san mereka? Ada satu bagian dari dalam hati Naruto tak terima dengan hal ini, "Shina-chan . . . jangan menangis!"

Hanya itu yang bisa Naruto lakukan untuk menenangkan sang putri, mencium pucuk kepala dan membelai pungggung si munggil Kushina.

Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Naruto memandang putrinya sedih.

"Naruto . . .!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued . . .**

* * *

><p>Well, rush banget ya xD~,<p>

Akankah Naruto menikahi Ino sebagaimana permintaan Kushina-chan pada dirinya? Atau sebaliknya bahwa Ino akan menikah dengan Sasuke, dan membuat anak perempuannya kecewa? We'll see! Tunggu Next Chapter / Final Chapter ok! :D

Enjoy ^^

**#Vale**

,


	5. Completed!

**Disclaimer : Naruto kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lain nya.

**Thanks a lot** untuk para reviewer dan yang telah fave&follow fict ini, juga untuk PM yang telah masuk untuk melanjutkan fict ini .

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 : Completed !<strong>

Dengan balutan Kimono berwarna ungu muda, Kushina nampak cantik dengan rambut diikat tinggi dengan pita berwarna senada dengan Kimononya menghiasi surai rambut pirang cerah miliknya. Namun tetap saja ada yang berbeda dari gadis kecil yang kini sudah menginjak usia 5 tahun itu, ia kini terduduk, hanya melihati beberapa orang yang lalu lalang di depannya, ia tak memiliki keinginan sedikitpun untuk beranjak dari tempatnya mengikuti sang kakak bermain bersama beberapa temannya atau sang ibu yang sedang asyik berbincang dengan bibi bersurai rambut merah muda yang baru saja datang dari Sunagakure kemarin, untuk ikut sang ayah menyiapkan diri untuk membuka festival malam ini saja rasanya ia terlalu malas.

Gadis mungil itu menghela nafas panjang, ia termenung, ada rasa iri ketika matanya menangkap kebersamaan seorang ayah dengan anaknya, bukannya selama ini ia tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang melimpah dari kedua orangtuanya terutama sang ayah, namun ia merasa hal itu belum benar-benar sempurna ketika Tou-san dan Kaa-san mereka bersatu.

Matanya memerah, menatap nanar bagaimana kedekatan Gaara dengan putrinya yang baru berusia 1 tahun, ia iri bagaimana Nami, nama gadis kecil itu mempunyai keluarga yang harmonis, dengan Gaara-Ji dan Sakura Oba-san yang sangat menyayanginya.

Ia tersenyum begitu melihat Gaara mendapati dirinya tengah menatapi Kazekage Sunagakure itu, tak ingin memperlihatkan tatapan kesedihan yang tak ingin seorangpun mengetahuinya ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain agar sang Oji-san tak mengetahui perasaan apa yang kini tengah ia rasakan.

Gaara yang tengah mendekap gadis kecil pada tangannya itu mencium sekilas dahi putrinya yang memiliki rambut merah maroon dan warna mata emerald sang ibu namun tentu tanpa lingkaran hitam di matanya, seperti kepemilikan sang Ayah. Ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya yang tadinya sedang asyik memandangi ikan Koi bersama putrinya yang berteriak ceria, bertepuk tangan senang ketika melihati ikan-ikan yang berenang kesana dan kemari.

"Kushh … Neee!" Nami menunjuk direksi dimana Kushina sedang duduk, Gaara mengangguk tersenyum pada putrinya kemudian mengacak gemas rambut tipis bayinya. "Kau mau bertemu Kushina Onee-chan?" tanya Gaara yang disambut dengan celotehan antusias sang bayi.

Gaara lantas melangkahkan kakinya mendekati putri dari Naruto dan Ino itu, tersenyum dan mengusap pelan pucuk kepala sosok yang dulu pernah ia rawat dan besarkan sebelum akhirnya gadis kecil ini dibawa oleh Naruto kembali Konoha dan sempat membuatnya 'patah hati' untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia menikahi Sakura dan hadirlah Nami di keluarga kecil mereka.

"_Gaa Jiiiii! Jiii!" celoteh Kushina lucu, mencengkram erat jubah berwarna merah milik sang Kazekage, mata aquamarine bening miliknya memandang ke dalam iris Jade milik pemuda itu dalam-dalam, ia tersenyum kemudian tertawa dan memeluk Oji-san kesayangannya ini tanpa mengetahui bahwa besok mereka akan berpisah karena Ino telah memutuskan bahwa ia akan membawa pulang Minato dan Kushina kembali ke Konoha._

_Mau tak mau Kazekage muda itu ikut tersenyum meskipun ia benar-benar tak rela berpisah dengan 'cinta' pertamanya ini, ia menciumi gemas dahi dan pipi bayi kecil itu membuat bayi yang memiliki surai rambut pirang cerah itu tertawa terbahak sambil menjawil gemas pipi Gaara "Kau nakal, Shina-chan!" _

"_Gaa Ji!" protesnya ketika Gaara membalas perlakuan bayi itu padanya dengan menggelitiki pinggang Kushina.._

"_Kalian asyik sekali bermain, huh? Kau benar-benar membuat bibi cemburu karena seharian ini Gaara-Ji menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, Shina-chan!" Sakura memajukan bibirnyua cemberut yang kemudian hanya dihadiahi tatapan bosan Kushina yang kembali asyik mendekap Gaara._

"_Shina-chan!" pekik Kunoichi penyembuh itu pada sosok cantik yang mirip sekali dengan ibunya itu, Gaara hanya mampu tertawa dengan kelakuan kedua orang yang ia cintai itu._

"_Kau seperti anak kecil saja, Forehead! Mengalahlah pada Kushina-chan, lagipula besok kami akan pulang ke Konoha, kau bisa memiliki Gaara sepuasmu!" ledek Ino yang baru saja selesai memandikan Minato, di gendongannya Minato tengah mengembangkan senyum ceria pada Gaara,Sakura, dan Kushina saudara kembarnya._

"_Jiiiiii! Jiiii!" celotehnya, merentangkan keduatangan mungilnya pada Gaara._

"_Kemarilah jagoan!" Gaara merentangkan satu tangannya yang bebas untuk meraih Minato pada gendongan Ino. "Gaaa O . .ji!"_

_Gaara tersenyum, mencium dahi Minato, menyalurkan rasa sayangnya pada bayi laki-laki sahabatnya itu "Hmm kau sudah wangi, Minato! Dan sekarang waktunya kau mandi Shina-chan!" Gaara memandang sosok mungil yang mulai memasang wajah kesal._

"_Jangan seperti ini Kushina!" perintah Ino yang kemudian mengambil Kushina dari gendongan Gaara "Kau bisa bermanja-manjaan lagi bersama Gaara Oji-san nanti setelah mandi!" ujar Ino. Kushina merengek pada sang ibu namun kemudian terdiam ketika mendapati sosok Tou-sannya yang baru saja bangun dari tidur siang._

"_Tou . . . Tou!" jari telunjuk Kushina menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto yang kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman lebar dengan satu tangannya yang menggaruk tengkuk "Shina-chan!" _

"_Berapa jam sudah kau tidur, Naruto?! kau benar-benar tidak malu dengan kedua anakmu, huh~?!" dengus Sakura kesal pada sahabatnya._

"_Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan! Tapi aku sedang memanfaatkan waktu senggangku disini, lagipula pertemuan para Kage sudah selesai!" elaknya, lantas ia berjalan mendekat pada Ino yang tengah menggendong bayi perempuan mereka "Kau berantakan sekali Shina-chan!" Naruto berkomentar pada keadaan putrinya, ia melihat bagaimana baju Kushina penuh dengan tetesan jus tomat dan remah-remah biscuit yang menempel pada sekitaran mulutnya._

"_Tou! Tou!" protes Kushina pada Tou-sannya, gadis mungil itu memasang wajah marah yang kemudian disambut gelak tawa Gaara dan Sakura, Ino sendiri mendengus kesal akan tingkah ayah dari anak-anaknya._

"_Setidaknya putriku tidak malas sepertimu Hokage-sama!" Ino melepas cengkraman Kushina pada bajunya, ia menyerahkan bayi perempuan itu pada Naruto yang tak memerlukan waktu lama kemudian sudah berada di dekapan Naruto "Karena kalian sama-sama berantakan dan bau! Sebaiknya kalian mandi bersama! Kali ini Tou-san akan memandikanmu, Shina-chan! Apa kau senang?!" Ino berseru ceria menepuk kedua tangannya, yang dihadiahi tatapan horror dari Naruto._

"_Kau tidak benar-benar menginginkanku untuk memandikan Kushina 'kan?"_

_Ino mengangkat kedua bahunya, berlalu untuk duduk bersama Gaara, Sakura dan bayi laki-laki mereka._

"_Inoooooo!"_

"_Tou Tooooou . . . Sa" Si kecil Kushina nampaknya benar-benar mewarisi kecerewetan Tou-san dan Kaa-san mereka, Naruto menatap dalam-dalam Aquamarine sang putri "Baiklah sejak Kaa-sanmu terlalu malas untuk mengurusimu, Tou-san yang akan memandikanmu Shina-chan!"_

"_Narutoooooooo!"_

_Teriak Ino, yang kemudian dengan cepat pemuda jabrik itu membawa Kushina ke kamar mandi untuk memandikan gadis kecil itu._

"Kau sedang sedih?" tanya Gaara pada gadis kecil itu, tatapannya lembut pada anak angkatnya itu kemudian mendudukkan tubuh kekarnya di samping tubuh kecil yang terlihat sedang berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu, di dekapannya Nami nampak tenang, ikut memperhatikan sosok Onee-chan favoritnya.

Kushina menggeleng, tersenyum pada Gaara, ia kemudian bermain dengan tangan mungil milik Nami "Halo, Nami-chan! Kau sudah besar ya! Onee-chan sangat merindukanmu, apa kau merindukan Shina-Nee?"

Nami tertawa riang, ia menggerak-gerakkan kaki dan tangannya yang disambut dengan tawa sang gadis Uzumaki "Nee … -cha!" celotehnya.

"Apa?! Hahaha … Dia lucu sekali dan cantik Gaa-Ji!" Shina mengalihkan pandangannya dari Nami pada Gaara, ia tersenyum "Aku merindukanmu, Gaa-Ji!" entah mengapa kali ini suaranya nampak serak, bahkan matanya memerah dan berakhir dengan buliran-buliran air mata yang mengaliri kedua pipi mulus gadis cantik itu.

"Kau kenapa, Shina-chan? Jangan membuat Gaa-Ji sedih dengan melihatmu seperti ini!"

Kushina terisak, tak mampu untuk menjawab pertanyaan paman favoritnya itu "Gaa-Ji" ia memeluk lengan pria Sunagakure itu, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lengan kekar Gaara.

"Nee … nee … neee!" celoteh Nami, memukul-mukul pelan dada Tou-sannya yang ia kira telah membuat Onee-chan kesayangannya itu menangis, Gaara menundukkan kepalanya, menatap emerald sang putri dan tersenyum "Tou-san tidak membuat Onee-chan menangis Nami-chan!" ucapnya lembut, ia lantas menghela nafas panjang,membelai pucuk kepala gadis Uzumaki yang menangis tersedu.

"Hapus air matamu, kau tunggu Gaa-Ji disini ya! Gaa-Ji akan mengantarkan Nami-chan dulu ke Sakura Ba-san!"

Kushina mengangguk, melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan Gaara, dan menghapus air mata yang keluar dari aquamarine beningnya.

"Cium Kushina-nee!" Gaara memposisikan putrinya di depan Kushina, bayi kecil itu kemudian mencium gemas pipi gembil Kushina.

"Aaa~ Nee-chan juga menyayangimu, Nami-chan!" Kushina terkikik geli, kemudian membalas ciuman bayi kecil itu.

Gaara tersenyum, kemudian berdiri mengerakan pelukannya pada Nami yang melambaikan tangannya pada Kushina.

Perlahan ia mendekat pada tempat dimana Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten disana juga telah berada Minato yang tengah asyik bercanda dengan putri dari Hinata dan Shikamaru yang baru berusia 1 tahun seperti Nami.

"Ow~ Nami-chan!" seru Minato yang kemudian berlari kearah Gaara "Mina-kuuuu! Mina-Kuu!" seru bayi 1 tahun itu membuat Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, kelakuan putrinya ini sepertinya menurun dari ibunya yang dulu menjadi fangirl Uchiha Sasuke, dan sekarang Nami menjadi fangirl Minato? Karma apa yang diturunkan Kami-sama pada keluarga mereka sebenarnya? Kazekage Suna itu menghela nafas panjang, tak mengerti apa yang membuat putrinya seperti ini.

"Nami-chan! Gaa-ji!" sapa Minato ceria, ia tersenyum pada sosok kecil yang tertawa ketika tangan Minato memegang tangan mungilnya.

"Hei, Jagoan! Kau tumbuh dengan cepat huh~? Terakhir kita bertemu kau masih belum setinggi ini!" ungkap Gaara pada sosok pemuda kecil kesayangannya.

"Mina … Nii! Niii!" teriak Hikari yang berada pada gendongan Hinata, menunjuk-nujuk Minato yang sedang berbincang dengan Gaara, Minato membalik tubuhnya "Iya Minato-Nii akan kesana, Hikari-chan!"

Hinata tersenyum akan tingkah putrinya itu. sementara itu Ino dan Sakura hanya terkikik geli "Mengigatkan akan masa lalu, huh? Forehead?!" ejek Ino pada sahabatnya.

"Berbeda dengan Sasuke-kun, Minato-kun lebih lembut dan sabar! Ahhh~ dia tidak ada mirip-miripnya denganmu atau Naruto, Pig!" balas Sakura membalas ejekan sang sahabat yang kemudian dihadiahi oleh Ino tatapan mematikan, sosok pirang cantik itu kemudian berjalan menuju Gaara yang juga berjalan mendekat pada mereka "Nami-chan!" ucapnya ceria, merentangkan kedua tangannya yang disambut dengan ceria bayi cantik, anak dari sahabatnya itu.

"Cepat kesana, Minato-kun! sebelum Hikari-chan menangis!" Ino tertawa geli menggoda anak laki-lakinya, sementara Nami sudah memasang wajah sebal membuat Ino gemas untuk mencubit kedua pipi gembil bocah cantik itu.

"Kaa-san!" protes Minato. Kedua pasang Ibu dan anak itu tertawa bersama.

"Aku titip Nami, ya! Aku ada kencan dengan Kushina-chan!" tegas Gaara pada Ino, kemudian memandang Sakura yang membalas pandangan Gaara dengan senyuman, Sakura tau betul bahwa Gaara sangat menyayangi si kembar terutama Kushina yang membuatnya 'mencintai' bayi itu, Kunoichi Konoha itu mengangguk.

"Hahaha, kembalikan anak gadis orang sebelum tengah malam, Kazekage-sama!" Sakura berkata pada suaminya. Gaara tersenyum, mencium dahi, hidung, dan bibir putrinya "Jangan membuat repot Kaa-san dan Ba-san, Nami-chan!" perintahnya.

Ino tersenyum "Aku titip Shina-chan, Gaara! Belakangan ini ia terlihat sangat sedih, siapa tau dengan kehadiranmu, dia akan lebih terbuka!"

"Kau tenang saja, Ino! aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan!" Gaara menepuk pundak Ino kemudian berbalik, berjalan pelan untuk kembali ke tempat dimana sekarang Kushina berada.

Ia tersenyum dari kejauhan melihat sosok mungil itu menundukkan kepala memandangi kakinya yang sengaja ia ayun-ayunkan karena rasa bosannya menunggu.

"Shina-chan!"

Kushina memandang ke tempat dimana suara itu berasal, ia melihat sosok Gaara yang tersenyum padanya, di tangan pria Sunagakure itu terdapat Cotton candy berwarna merah muda, kesukaannya.

"Gaa-Ji!" ia tersenyum ceria menerima Cotton candy yang diberikan Gaara padanya, Gaara mengacak rambut pirang bocah kecil itu gemas.

Gaara menarik nafas panjang "Jadi? Ada apa denganmu Shina-chan?!" pria tampan itu menatap lembut sosok kecil disampingnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Gaa-ji! Aku hanya merasa iri saja dengan Nami-chan dan anak-anak lain yang mempunyai Tou-san!" ucap Kushina polos, tersenyum menyesap Cotton candy miliknya. Tatapan Gaara menajam, sebelum akhirnya Kushina memandang iris Jade-nya "Tou-san baik padaku dan Minato-nii, selalu ada untuk kami tapi aku merasa kurang lengkap jika Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak tinggal bersama, dan Kaa-san sedang dekat dengan Sasuke Oji-san , aku tidak suka!"

Ino dekat dengan Sasuke? Terus terang saja ia tidak terlalu terkejut dengan berita yang disampaikan oleh Kushina padanya, bukan salah Ino sepenuhnya jika pada akhirnya wanita itu memilih untuk membuka diri pada pria lain, Sasuke juga telah banyak berubah, Ino berhak bahagia bukan?!

Yang patut di salahkan dalam hal ini adalah Naruto, sahabatnya itu memang 'bodoh', setelah melalui banyak kehilangan ia tak kunjung menentukan sikap dan memikirkan kebahagiaan anak-anaknya, lebih memilih untuk sendiri daripada hidup bersama dengan anak-anak juga Ino yang telah memberikannya sepasang anak kembar yang rupawan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyukai Sasuke Oji-san? Dia tampan, baik juga jika Gaa-ji tidak salah ingat kau sangat menyukainya dulu!" goda Gaara pada Uzumaki kecil itu, ia terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi wajah Kushina yang mulai berubah kesal.

"Aku menyukai Sasuke-Ji sama halnya dengan rasa suka pada Shikamaru Oji-san, Choji Oji-san, Sai Oji-san, Kiba Oji-san, Lee Oji-san, Shino Oji-san, dan semua Oji-san yang dekat dengan Tou-san!" celotehnya menyangkal godaan Gaara "Selevel lebih rendah dari rasa suka pada Gaa-Ji dan Sakura Oba-san!" imbuhnya, kali ini membuat Gaara tertawa terbahak.

"Gaara-Ji!" dengusnya kesal.

"Dengarkan Gaa-ji, Kushina-chan!" kali ini Gaara terdengar serius, ia memandang putri sahabatnya lekat-lekat "Kau pasti menginginkan Kaa-san bahagia, bukan?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk.

"Jika kau menginginkan Kaa-san bahagia, biarkan Kaa-san menjalani hubungan dengan Sasuke Oji-san, lagipula belum tentu mereka akan menikah bukan?"

"Tapi Gaa-ji, bagaimana dengan Tou-san? Aku tidak mau kehilangan harapan untuk menyatukan Tou-san dan Kaa-san! Gaa-ji tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana sakitnya ketika harus melihat anak-anak lain memiliki orangtua seutuhnya, saat ke akademi Tou-san dan Kaa-san mereka menggandeng tangan mereka, tertawa bersama, makan bersama dan aku? Aku dan Minato-Nii tidak pernah sekalipun merasakan kebersamaan yang seutuhnya! Terkadang aku ingin menjadi anak Gaa-ji dan Sakura Oba-san saja!"

"Kushina-chan"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kushina-chan!"

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, ternyata daritadi Hokage desa Konoha itu berada tidak jauh dari Gaara dan Kushina yang sedang berbincang.

'Terkadang aku ingin menjadi anak Gaa-ji saja' perkataan Kushina itu tentu saja membuat ayah 2 orang anak itu tak mampu menahan emosinya, beragam perasaan bercampur aduk ketika putrinya sendiri menginginkan orang lain untuk menjadi ayahnya.

_Apa aku benar-benar tidak pantas menjadi Ayah kalian Shina-chan?_

Setetes air mata keluar dari manik biru sapphire pria jabrik itu, entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi sesakit ini.

"_Aku mencintai Tou-san!" Naruto terkekeh ketika putri kecilnya yang baru berusia 3 tahun itu menciumi pipinya dengan gemas, hanya karena ramen gadis kecil ini bisa bersemangat seperti ini, benar-benar Uzumaki sejati, bukan?_

"_Hahahaha, Tou-san tau Shina-chan, tapi bisakah kau berhenti menciumi tou-san seperti ini?" Naruto mengeratkan gendongannya pada putri kecilnya._

"_Tidak!" Kushina kecil menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Naruto mau tak mau tertawa lagi karena melihat tingkah lucu sang putri._

"_Tou-san akan mengajak Kaa-san dan Minato-nii? Kita berempat makan bersama, seperti Shika-Jii,Hiroshi-kun, dan Hinata Oba-san 'kan?"_

_Naruto terlihat berfikir, lalu tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepalannya "Jika Kaa-san mau, kenapa tidak?" ucap Naruto yang kemudian disambut dengan senyum cerah Kushina._

"_Aku sangat … sangat … sangat … mencintaimu, Tou-san"_

Tangannya mengepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, melampiaskan rasa sakitnya.

Harusnya ia bersemangat, segera setelah menyelesaikan pidato pembukaan festival malam ini ia berlari untuk menemui anak-anaknya, namun harus menerima kenyataan ketika ia melihat putri kecilnya nampak sedih di samping sahabatnya.

Ia mendekat hingga cukup dekat untuk mendengarkan apa yang sedang mereka berdua bicarakan, ia terpaku, tubuhnya mematung begitu saja ketika mendengar pernyataan polos sang putri, terlebih saat Kushina mengatakan bahwa ia menginginkan untuk menjadi putri Sabaku bukan menjadi putri Uzumaki.

Semua ini salahnya bukan? andai 5 tahun yang lalu ia tidak gegabah untuk melakukan hal itu pada Ino, andai saat itu ia tidak membiarkan Ino pergi ke Suna dan membiarkan Gaara mengasuh anak-anaknya, andai saja ia menikahi Ino.

Menikah?

Hanya dengan memikirkan hal itu saja membuat jantung pemuda itu berdegup dengan kencang, tatapannya memelas hingga ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah, berusaha untuk menguasai dirinya agar tidak terlihat sedih di hadapan Kushina.

"Kushina-chan!" pekiknya ceria.

Gaara dan Kushina yang tengah asyik berbincang itu membalikan tubuh, di hadapan mereka telah berdiri Naruto, menyunggingkan senyum lebar khasnya ia berjalan menuju tempat Kushina dan Gaara duduk "Gaara".

"Naruto!" Gaara beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan menjabat tangan sang sahabat, ia tersenyum, memeluk erat tubuh tegap pria jabrik itu seakan mereka telah tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun.

"Hei, lepaskan aku Kazekage-sama! Aku tak ingin wibawaku jatuh di hadapan putriku sendiri!"

"Geez! Sejak kapan kau berwibawa, Hokage-sama?" pria merah maroon itu melepaskan pelukannya, kedua sahabat itu kemudian dengan kompak tertawa bersama.

Melihat 2 orang yang sangat ia sayangi seperti itu membuat mau tak mau gadis kecil itu ikut tertawa.

"Tou-san!" pekiknya ceria, menyunggingkan senyum lebar mirip seperti sang ayah "Kapan pesta kembang api dimulai?" tanyanya antusias.

"Sebentar lagi, Shina-chan! Dimana Kaa-san dan Minato-nii?" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan putra dan ibu dari anak-anaknya.

"Mereka disana, sedang berbincang bersama Hinata Oba-san, Sakura Oba-san dan Tenten Oba-san!" jari telunjuk mungil milik gadis pirang itu menunjuk direksi dimana kembaran dan ibunya berada "Kita kesana?"

Naruto mengangguk, keduatangannya mengangkat tubuh kecil itu untuk ia tempatkan diatas bahunya "Tou-san!" pekik Kushina tekejut, namun Naruto hanya terkekeh geli dengan teriakan sang putri, malah merentangkan keduatangan sang putri ke udara "Tou-san! Kau membuat Kimono yang kupakai berantakan!"

"Sudah lama kita tidak melakukan ini, bukan? Tou-san merindukan saat-saat seperti ini Shina-chan!"

Satu alis gadis kecil ini terangkat, merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap sang ayah "Baiklah!" ucapnya pasrah, kemudian memandang Gaara yang juga memandang dirinya tak mengerti.

…

**Cuups~**

"Sa . . . Sasuke!"

Pria bermata Onyx itu tersenyum memandangi wanita cantik keluarga Yamanaka yang membulatkan matanya lebar ketika pria itu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipinya terlebih lagi ia melakukannya di depan Minato dan teman-teman mereka.

Minato membuang muka ke arah dimana berikutnya ia melihat Naruto, Gaara dan Kushina telah berdiri mematung.

"Shina-chan!" desisnya.

"Tou-san kita pergi dari sini! Kita lihat kembang api dari Monumen Hokage saja!" ucap Kushina yang menahan mati-matian air matanya yang mendesak untuk keluar. Untuk sesaat Naruto tak bereaksi hingga Minato yang kemudian menarik jubah sang ayah "Tou-san . . . tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala begitu 'kesadarannya' telah kembali, ia memandang kebawah,tersenyum ketika melihat sorot mata yang sama dengan miliknya "Kita ke Monumen Hokage! Gaara, aku bawa anak-anak ke Monumen Hokage, perintahkan Shikamaru untuk menutup festival ini nanti!" tegasnya dan segera membawa kedua anak kembar itu menuju Monumen dimana kepala ketujuh Hokage pemimpin desa terpahat..

Minato mengangguk, menggenggam tangan sang Ayah, sesekali ia melihat direksi dimana ibunya berada, ia melihat sosok wanita cantik itu meneteskan air mata sebelum akhirnya bayang-bayang itu menghilang.

"Sasuke-kun! apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura pada cinta masa lalunya itu, namun sang pemuda Uchiha hanya menyunggingkan senyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Minato, Kushina!" wanita Yamanaka itu menghapus buliran air mata yang menetes dari aquamarine miliknya. Ia sendiri tidak yakin akan tindakan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Ia ingin sekali mengejar anak-anak dan sosok Hokage desanya itu namun ia terlalu takut, takut akan penolakan dari anak-anaknya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kau menjaga sikapmu Uchiha!" tegas Gaara, menatap sosok pemuda jabrik yang berdiri di samping Ino dengan tatapan tajam, entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia menjadi tidak suka dengan sosok Sasuke yang tadinya ia fikir akan dapat membahagiakan Ino dan anak-anaknya.

"Apa yang harus ku jaga dari sikapku, Gaara-sama? Ino tidak keberatan sedikitpun dengan perlakuanku!"

Mendengar pernyataan Sasuke itu membuat Kazekage muda itu mengepalkan tangan erat, gigi-giginya bergemelatuk, ia sudah ingin memukul wajah tampan pemuda itu jika istrinya tidak mencegahnya untuk melakukan hal itu pada satu-satunya keturunan Uchiha yang masih tersisa.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala sebagai tanda melarang sang suami untuk ikut campur urusan Ino dan Sasuke.

"Touuu~ Touuuu!" oceh gadis kecil pada gendongan Sakura, merentangkan keduatangan meminta sang ayah untuk menggendongnya, wajah pemuda yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi seorang pria itupun melunak, lembut ia tersenyum pada sang putri dan menggambilnya dari gendongan sang ibu. Namun, dengan tatapan yang masih mengintimidasi pada sosok Sasuke yang berada di samping Ino.

"Pig, ikuti mereka!" suara tinggi Sakura tiba-tiba memecah keheningan yang seketika menyeruak sesaat setelah 'ulah' Uchiha muda terhadap wanita keturunan Yamanaka itu. Wanita merah muda itu menepuk pundak sahabatnya pelan, waktunya untuk ia berdiri di depan sahabatnya itu, mengingat bagaimana dulu sahabat pirangnya ini selalu berdiri di depannya, melindunginya setiap kali ia merasa terintimidasi dan lemah.

Ia menyesali bagaimana ia sempat menjadi 'pengkhianat' bagi Ino karena mengajaknya bersaing, menjadikan Ino lawan untuk mendapatkan cinta seorang Uchiha, dan tega memukul wanita cantik itu dengan tangannyya sendiri meskipun wanita pirang itu tak pernah tega melakukan hal seperti itu padannya "Pergilah Pig! Mereka membutuhkanmu!"

"Dia tidak akan pergi, Sakura!" lantang pemuda Uchiha itu mengenggam erat tangan mungil Yamanaka Ino, membuat Gaara naik pitam bahkan Shikamaru yang baru saja datangpun turut melancarkan pandangan protes pada Sasuke, tak mengerti drama apa yang keturunan Uchiha sedang lakonkan.

"Sasuke! kau tak berhak sedikitpun atas Ino, apa hubunganmu dengan Ino? Apakah kau kekasihnya? Apakah kau suaminya? Kau tak pantas sedikitpun menyentuhnya!"

"Di sini banyak anak-anak! Ku mohon jaga kelakuan kalian! Aku tidak mau membuat Naruto malu karena ibu dari anak-anak Hokage mereka membuat ulah di acara rakyat seperti malam ini! dan ku mohon lepaskan aku, Sasuke! anak-anakku membutuhkanku, aku tidak ingin kehilangan mereka dan mereka lebih memilih untuk bersama Naruto daripada denganku, ibu mereka sendiri!"

Wanita pirang itu menatap Sasuke tajam, nampak kilatan kemarahan di matanya akan sikap Sasuke yang menurutnya berubah 180˚ dengan sikapnya selama ini yang baik dan lebih manis terhadapnya.

Jika seperti ini ia benar-benar kehilangan harapannya untuk dicintai dan mencintai, baru saja ia akan membuka dirinya untuk Sasuke setelah menyerah dengan menggantungkan harapannya pada Naruto, ayah dari anak-anaknya, pun ternyata harapan yang ia gantungkan terlalu tinggi hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh dengan cara menyakitkan seperti ini.

"Lepaskan aku Uchiha Sasuke!" ucapnya dingin, mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke.

"Uchiha! Lepaskan dia!" Kiba mengepalkan tangannya kuat kemudian melancarkan satu pukulan keras pada wajah tampan pemuda Uchiha itu yang telak membuat Sasuke ambruk dengan masih mencengkram tangan Ino.

"Kheh~ hanya seperti itu kekuatanmu Inuzuka? Kau sangat lemah ternyata!" Sasuke menyunggingkan seringaian liciknya membuat pemuda bersurai rambut cokelat itu naik pitam "Untuk apa kau mengejar mereka Ino? kau mencintai Naruto? kau tidak sakit hati dengan perlakuannya terhadapmu selama ini? kau telah melahirkan anak-anaknya, demi anak-anak itu kau pernah diambang kematian, bahkan ia tidak bertanggung jawab setelah apa yang ia lakukan dalam hidupmu! Dia memang sahabatku, aku menghormatinya sebagai pemimpin desa ini tapi aku tidak bisa untuk tidak membencinya karena perlakuannya padamu!"

Sasuke tidak percaya bahwa ia bisa berkata panjang lebar seperti itu, bahkan teman-temannya di akademi dulu cukup terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar, seorang Uchiha berbicara sepanjang itu? apa mereka sedang tidak mengalami gangguan pendengaran?

"Sasuke, ku mohon . . . lepaskan aku, biarkan aku menemui anak-anakku, aku . . . ku mohon!" kali ini suara Ino merendah terdengar serak dengan air mata yang siap meluncur dari matanya "Aku tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan Naruto padaku, aku bersyukur karena aku memiliki sepasang anak seperti Minato dan Kushina, mereka anak-anakku yang luar biasa, mereka telah menyelamatkanku dari rasa sakit karena kesepian! Jadi lepaskan aku! Ku mohon!"

"Tidak …!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Seperti apa Kushina Baa-chan dan Minato Jii-san?"

Celoteh Kushina yang sudah tenang setelah menangis sejadi-jadinya karena melihat Sasuke mencium ibunya tadi.

"Sangat cantik sepertimu!" jawab Naruto tersenyum pada putrinya, mendekap sang putri semakin erat agar gadis kecil itu tak kedinginan, satu tangannya merengkuh Minato yang juga menyandarkan tubuh kecilnya pada sisi kiri sang ayah.

"Juga seperti Kaa-san?" tanya Minato pada sang ayah, membuat Naruto menerawang semakin jauh, bayangan antara Ibunya, Kushina dan Ino bergantian membayanginya, senyum dari ketiga wanita yang paling berarti di dalam hidupnya.

Tunggu, berarti dalam hidupnya? Ino?

"Tou-san! Apakah Kaa-san juga cantik seperti Baa-chan?" tanya Kushina lagi, menengadahkan kepalanya agar dapat bertemu pandang dengan sang ayah. Tangan mungilnya mencubit gemas pipi sang ayah yang terlihat sedang melamun "Tou-san melamun!" keluh gadis pirang itu yang disambut dengan kekehan sang kakak.

"Hmmm~ kalian menggoda Tou-san?!"

"Ayo katakan! apakah Kaa-chan sama cantiknya denganku dan Baa-chan?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya menggoda sang putri dan putranya membuat kedua sosok mungil itu memanyunkan bibir mereka sebagai tanda protes dengan pengakuan sang ayah.

"Kaa-san kalian tentu saja sama cantiknya seperti Baa-chan! Bagaimana kau bisa terlahir sangat cantik seperti ini jika Kaa-san tidak secantik Baa-chan, hum?" tangan Naruto gemas menjawil hidung mancung putrinya yang terlihat puas dengan jawaban sang ayah, kemudian memandang sang kakak dengan senyuman lebar sama seperti senyuman Naruto.

"Menikahlah dengan Kaa-chan!" ucap Minato asal, membuat sang ayah kembali mematung dan Kushina terkikik geli melihat ekspresi sang ayah.

"Minato-nii benar, Tou-san! Aku ingin melihat Tou-san dan Kaa-san bersatu, mengantarkan kami tidur bersama, mengantarkan kami ke akademi nanti, sarapan bersama dan melakukan semua bersama-sama!" ungkap Kushina ceria, nampak bersemangat menyebutkan keinginan-keinginannya pada sang ayah.

"Dan juga seorang adik!"

Untuk yang satu ini berhasil membuat Naruto benar-benar terbatuk-batuk, putranya menginginkan seorang adik? Heuh~ dia selalu dapat mengabulkan permintaan sang anak, namun untuk yang satu ini Tidak! Ia tak kan mungkin bisa.

"Minato-nii aku juga ingin adik perempuan yang bisa ku ajak bermain nanti!"

"Bagaimana kalau kembar seperti kita saja, Shina-chan? jadi kita bisa sama-sama mendapat teman bermain!"

Kali ini Minato menyunggingkan senyum lebar yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan, ia terlihat senang karena berhasil 'mengerjai' sang ayah. Naruto membeku seakan tubuhnya 'tertimpa' sebuah Gunung Es.

"Kyaaaa~!"

Teriak Kushina ceria menunjuk kembang api yang mulai dinyalakan, menggelegar dengan cahaya yang nampak cantik menghiasi langit Konoha, gadis cantik itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang ayah dengan mata yang berkonsentrasi menatap warna-warni cahaya itu.

Minato tersenyum ceria, nampak tenang daripada adik kembaranya.

"Minato, Kushina, Naruto!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Minato, Kushina, Naruto!"

Ino terengah-engah, nafasnya memburu dan tersengal, namun terlihat bahagia ketika dua anaknya tersenyum mendapati kehadirannya di Hokage Monumen saat ini. Naruto sendiri hanya memandang Ino dalam diam tak ingin berucap apapun pada sosok cantik bersurai rambut pirang itu.

Wanita itu merentangkan tangannya agar Minato dan Kushina memeluknya, tak butuh lama untuknya menunggu karena kedua sosok mungil itu telah berlari ke arahnya, memeluk dan menciumi pipi sang ibu lega.

"Kaa-san!" teriak keduannya, memeluk Ino semakin erat.

"Anak-anakku! Maafkan Kaa-san tidak segera kemari! Maafkan Kaa-san telah mengecewakan kalian, maafkan Kaa-san!"

Minato menggelengkan kepala, melarang Ino untuk bersedih, jemari mungilnya menghapus air mata sang ibu kemudian menciumi pipi sang ibu hangat "Aku sayang Kaa-san!"

"Minato-kun …!" Ino nampak terharu dengan pengakuan putranya itu, sekilas ia bisa melihat senyuman Naruto pada sosok kecil itu.

Dengan semangat gadis kecil keluarga Uzumaki itu menarik tangan sang ibu untuk mendekat pada sang ayah yang kini sudah berdiri dari posisi duduknya, tak berekspresi apapun sampai sosok Ino sudah berada di hadapannya bersama Minato dan Kushina.

"Naruto!" desis Ino, kedua aquamarine miliknya bertemu dengan kedua biru sapphire milik Naruto, sesaat mereka larut dalam keteduhan warna biru yang terpancar dari kedua mata masing-masing tanpa menyadari bahwa kedua anak mereka tengah tersenyum penuh arti memandang kedua orangtua mereka.

"Eheum~!" Minato berdeham, membuat orangtua mereka salah tingkah.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san!" Kushina tersenyum, memeluk erat sang ibu, entah mengapa perasaannya kali ini benar-benar bahagia.

"Shina-chan, mengapa kau menangis?"

"Aku bahagia Kaa-san!"

Wanita keluarga Yamanaka itu mendudukan tubuh rampingnya agar sejajar dengan sang putri, jemari lembutnya menghapus air mata sang putri lembut, ia menyunggingkan senyuman termanisnya, memberikan ketenangan dan kehangatan bagi sang putri "Maafkan Kaa-san sayang!"

Kushina menggeleng "Kaa-san tidak bersalah! Maafkan aku Kaa-san, aku hanya ingin melihat Kaa-san bahagia, jika Sasuke Oji-san mampu membuat Kaa-san bahagia aku tidak apa-apa!"

"Putriku!" Ino memeluk Kushina erat "Minato-kun ….?!" Sebelah tangan Ino mengisyaratkan agar putra kecilnya mendekat, Minato memeluk ibunya erat-erat.

Entah kekuatan apa yang menarik Naruto hingga melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat dimana Ino dan kedua anak-anaknya, ia merengkuh ketiga tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Untuk sepersekian detik mereka nyaman dalam posisi itu.

Keheningan tercipta, hanya terdengar gegap gempita teriakan warga Konoha dari bawah sana, juga suara ledakan kembang api.

"Kita pulang!" ucap Naruto menyudahi moment 'dramatis' yang tercipta, dengan sigap ia menggendong Kushina pada bagian belakang tubuh kekarnya, bocah cantik itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher sang ayah, ia tersenyum, matanya perlahan terasa sangat berat hingga akhirnya ia tertidur.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, membuat Minato menggeleng geli dengan tingkah adiknya itu "Dia tertidur, Naruto!" Ino tersenyum, membelai lembut rambut pirang sang putri "Kau tak apa-apa menggendongnya menuruni bukit?"

"Tidak apa-apa Ino! ayo pulang, hei jagoan . . . apa kau sudah mengantuk?" Naruto memandang putranya yang sedang menyunggingkan senyuman lebar memeluk kaki sang ibu "Tidak Tou-san!"

"Kalau begitu kau bisa berjalan sendiri?" Minato mengangguk, menggenggam tangan sang ibu erat.

Ketiganya berjalan beriringan dengan Kushina yang tidur nyenyak di gendongan sang ayah.

Gambaran sebuah keluarga bahagia, bukan? namun, akankah Naruto benar-benar berani untuk mengambil sikap? Apakah sosok Hokage itu mampu mengalahkan egonya dan membahagiakan kedua putra dan putrinya?

Tanpa Naruto ketahui, kini wajah cantik Ino menyunggingkan senyum menatap sosoknya dari samping.

"Kau hanya mimpi bagiku, Hokage-sama!" ungkap Ino dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tersenyum memandangi wajah cantik sang putri, tangannya dengan lembut membelai pucuk kepala sang putri, mencium kening sang bungsu Uzumaki "Selamat tidur, Kushina-chan!"

Ia lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur Kushina, menghampiri sang putra yang masih terjaga memandangi sang Ayah "Terimakasih untuk hari ini Tou-san, Kushina-chan pasti sangat bahagia!"

"Kau tidurlah, nak!"

"Selamat malam Tou-san!"

"Selamat malam, jagoan!"

Naruto mengacak rambut putranya bangga, kemudian berdiri dari posisinya duduk, berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan sekali lagi melihat kedua anaknya yang tertidur lelap.

Mematikan lampu kamar, ia kemudian menutup pintu kayu itu kembali dan berjalan menuruni anak tangga demi anak tangga kediaman Yamanaka.

"Mereka sudah tidur?" tanya wanita pirang yang memegang dua cangkir berisi teh hijau untuknya juga Naruto "Ini!"

"Terimakasih!"

Pria jabrik itu tersenyum kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sofa "Ino?!"

"Hm?"

"Duduklah!" Naruto menepuk bagian sofa tepat di sampingnya membuat Kunoichi Konoha itu sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan ayah dari Minato dan Kushina itu. sedikit ragu ia memberanikan dirinya untuk duduk di samping Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau serius menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke?" tanya pria itu tanpa memandang Ino yang nampaknya tengah terlihat berfikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang Hokage.

"Aku tidak tau!" jawabnya singkat, tak yakin akan apa jawaban yang harus ia berikan. Ia benar-benar berada di persimpangan jalan antara berhenti atau meneruskan hubungan dengan pemuda Uchiha itu, di lain pihak perasaannya pada Hokage desanya itu mulai bersemi, apalagi dengan sikap Kushina membuatnya ingin mewujudkan mimpi sang putri untuk melihat kedua orangtuannya bersatu namun, apakah dia tidak terlalu berlebihan? Apakah dia tidak tau diri seperti ini setelah ia melontarkan perkataan bahwa ia tidak butuh pertanggung jawaban dari Naruto saat itu?

"Aku benar-benar sedih malam ini!" Naruto menghela nafas panjang, Ino yang tak mengerti apa yang di katakan oleh Naruto terlihat terkejut dan fikirannya menerawang jauh, sedih? Naruto sedih karena Sasuke menciumnya? Memikirkan hal itu saja membuat pipi Ino memanas.

"Apa aku tidak pantas menjadi ayah mereka? Apa aku telah gagal untuk menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Minato dan Kushina?" tatapan pemuda itu benar-benar lembut, diam-diam Ino mulai mengagumi pria yang duduk di sampingnya ini, bayangan malam itu tiba-tiba 'terputar' dalam ingatannya. Ino merutuki dirinya dalam hati _Mengapa harus di saat seperti ini?_

"Apa yang terjadi, Naruto?"

"Tanpa sengaja aku mendengar Shina-chan berbincang dengan Gaara bahwa ia ingin menjadi anak Gaara dan Sakura" lagi-lagi pria itu menghela nafas panjang, menutupi wajah tampannya dengan kedua tangan.

Sang wanita Yamanaka merasa iba dengan pria yang telah memberikannya dua orang anak itu, dengan mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian ia memberanikan dirinya untuk mengusap punggung pria jabrik anak dari mantan Hokage Konoha itu, berharap apa yang tengah ia lakukan dapat menenangkan hati Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya aku membuka diriku untuk pria lain, ah~ maksudku adalah membiarkan Sasuke untuk masuk dalam kehidupanku juga Minato dan Kushina, aku tau bahwa Shina-chan tidak menyukai kedekatanku dengan Sasuke, maafkan aku karena ini membuat Shina-chan menjadi menyalahkanmu karena apa yang terjadi, seharusnya aku fokus untuk membesarkan mereka saja!"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau berhak bahagia Ino dan sudah menjadi hak untukmu menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain, aku yang terlalu bodoh dengan masih terjebak dengan cinta masa laluku".

"Kau masih mencintai Hinata?"

Naruto terdiam.

Diamnya Naruto tidak membuat Ino lebih baik, dadanya terasa sesak dan mengapa ini terasa sangat menyakitkan?

Mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa hidup benar-benar tidak adil padanya? Seketika itu juga Ino menghentikan belaiannya pada pundak Naruto. ia tersenyum kecut berusaha untuk menutupi apapun yang kini tengah ia rasakan.

"Aku masih menyimpan perasaan itu padanya!"

"Mengapa ini sangat menyakitkan?" desis Ino, ia tau benar bagaimana Naruto akan memberikannya jawaban namun 'ditampar' oleh kenyataan itu memang nyatanya benar-benar menyakitkan.

_Tak pernah sedikitpun kau memikirkan perasaanku, Naruto? setelah apa yang kita lalui 4 tahun bersama membesarkan anak-anak kita, setelah peristiwa malam itu hingga lahirlah Kushina dan Minato, apa kau tak pernah memiliki perasaan padaku?_

Mata aquamarine itu berkaca-kaca tak sanggup untuk menahan rasa perih yang menyeruak di dadanya.

"Ino?" sosok bermata biru sapphire itu terlihat terkejut, sepertinya ia menangkap apa yang dikatakan Ino, ia memandang sosok disampingnya iba, dilihatnya wanita Yamanaka itu tengah membuang pandangannya pada sisi lain di rumah mungil itu, menyembunyikan tangisannya?

"Ino!" Ia menaikkan suaranya, dengan berani jemarinya meraih dagu lancip lawan bicaranya, hingga bertemu pandang dengannya.

Dapat pria itu lihat rembasan air mata dari kedua manik aquamarine milik ibu dari anak-anaknya "Kau menangis?"

Wanita itu tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan dari sang Hokage, ia hanya menangis hingga pundaknya naik dan turun, tak pernah dalam hidupnya menangis seperti ini selain saat Ayah dan Ibunya meninggal, bahkan saat ia mengetahui dirinya hamil tak pernah ia merasakan sakit seperti ini.

"Aku … aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-sama!"

"Apa ada yang salah dengan apa yang ku katakan?"

Salah satu Kunoichi penyembuh yang dimiliki Konoha itu menggeleng, dengan tangan Naruto yang masih berada didagunya ia menghapus air matanya sendiri "Aku hanya merasa iri pada Hinata!"

Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, melepaskan tangannya dari Ino dan memandangi makhluk cantik itu dengan seksama, ia merasa sedih, ia merasa tidak adil pada wanita ini. bagaimana bisa dalam 4 tahun ini ia tidak menghiraukan perasaan ibu dari anak-anaknya, bagaimana bisa ia dengan santai keluar dan masuk rumah ini tanpa mempedulikan apa yang dirasakan sang pemilik rumah?

Wanita dihadapannya ini telah memberikannya 2 orang anak yang luar biasa, mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi melahirkan Minato dan Kushina, memastikan bahwa kekuatan Kyuubi tidak akan menurun pada anak-anaknya hingga ia sendiri jatuh koma berbulan-bulan. Bagaimana bisa ia tak pernah mencoba untuk mencintainya, alih-alih mencoba bahkan ia tetap memelihara perasaannya pada wanita yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Maafkan aku, Ino!"

Hanya satu kata maaf yang meluncur dari bibir tipis miliknya, ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena hal ini dia menyakiti Minato dan Kushina yang harus melihat ayah dan ibunya seperti ini, karena ia tak pernah mau untuk mencoba, karena akar semua permasalahan ini bersumber pada dirinya.

"Kau menyukaiku?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa lancang untuk menyukai anda, Naruto-sama! Saya tidak berhak untuk merasakan perasaan seperti itu pada anda!"

"Hentikan semua ini, Ino! berhentilah untuk lari dan lari! Kau ingat 'kan apa yang terjadi terakhir kali saat kau mencoba berlari? Kau memisahkanku dari anak-anakku, kau membuatku tidak mengetahui bahwa aku mempunyai anak-anak yang luar biasa seperti Minato dan Kushina, kau membuatku kehilangan tanggung jawab sebagai seorang pria untuk mendampingi ibu dari anak-anaknya selama ia mengandung! Sampai kapan kau akan terus berlari dan membuatku tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan berakhir denganku yang membuat kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya?"

Kedua tangan milik Naruto meraup wajah cantik milik Ino, menghapus air matanya dengan jemari panjang kepunyaannya "Maafkan aku!"

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino hingga tak ada jarak lagi yang memisahkan diantara mereka, keduanya larut dalam ciuman yang awalnya tanpa nafsu hingga berujung dengan lidah mereka yang bertautan, decapan-decapan juga desahan-desahan terdengar di sela kegiatan mereka, tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri Ino telah mengalungkan keduatangannya pada leher sang Hokage.

Keduanya terpaut untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya terpisah karena kebutuhan oksigen yang menuntut mereka untuk segera menyudahi semuanya, keduanya terengah, saling menatap dalam diam.

"Naruto . . ."

"Ino . . ."

"Maafkan aku!"

Sekali lagi Naruto 'menerjang' tubuh mungil Kunoichi cantik itu, terlarut dalam buaian perasaan baru yang baru saja dia temukan.

"Naruto hhh~"

Ino menahan sensasi yang ia rasakan saat bibir pria itu bertemu dengan kulit lehernya, sensasi ini tidak asing baginya, ia pernah merasakannya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Ino … hhh~"

"Anak-anak! Nghh~!" Ino mencoba untuk tetap menguasai dirinya, meskipun itu benar-benar sulit untuknya. Ia berusaha mendorong tubuh kekar Naruto yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Pejamkan matamu!" Perintah Naruto pada sosok di bawahnya, wanita itu menuruti apa kata sang Hokage.

Hingga ia membuka matanya, kini ia sudah berada di kamarnya sendiri dengan Naruto yang masih menindih tubuhnya.

"Naruto, apa kau yakin? Aku takut kau akan pergi lagi, sama seperti yang dulu!"

"Ssst . . . diam dan nikmati, Ino-chan! Biarkan aku merasakan semua yang pernah kita lakukan dengan kesadaran penuh! Biarkan aku menebus apa yang pernah ku perbuat padamu dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi!"

Sang wanita Yamanaka itu mengangguk, memberikan akses penuh dari dirinya kepada laki-laki yang dulu telah merenggut keperawanannya.

Decapan, lenguhan, desahan terdengar dari ruangan yang kental dengan nuansa ungu itu, keduanya bergumul dalam aktivitas mereka.

"Minato-nii . . .! kenapa pintu kamar kita tidak bisa dibuka?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ughh~ Shina-chan! Aku masih mengantuk! Hentikan!"

Kushina terkikik geli melihat ekspresi saudara kembarnya, dengan jahil gadis kecil itu menggelitiki hidung mancung kakaknya dengan bulu angsa yang entah gadis itu pungut darimana.

"Minato-nii! Bangun!"

"Shina-chan!" teriaknya kesal, bocah laki-laki itu bangun dari posisi tidurnya, memandang sang adik heran, jam baru menunjukkan pukul 6 dan tidak biasanya Kushina sudah bangun "Apa kau sedang sakit?"

"Nii-san! Aku mau minum tapi semalam kamar kita tidak bisa terbuka, lalu aku kembali tidur tapi saat aku bangun pintunya masih tetap tidak bisa terbuka!" ia merengek manja pada sang kakak, menarik-narik baju sang kakak agar kakaknya segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan membantunya membuka pintu.

"Arghhht! Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Shina-chan! Aku masih mengantuk, lagipula ini belum jam bangunmu! Tidurlah kembali, kalau kau ingin minum, ambilah di laciku!"

"Minato-nii jahat! Wleee!"

"Kau jelek!"

"Minatooooooo-nii!"

…

Ino terbangun dari tidurnya dengan hanya selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya, ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing, berusaha untuk mencerna kejadian apa yang telah ia lalui semalam, pipinya terasa panas, terbukti dengan warna pipinya yang memerah.

Sedetik kemudian ia meraba sisi kanannya memastikan bahwa sosok jabrik itu masih berada disampingnya, namun nihil, ia tidak menemukan Naruto di situ, seketika raut kekecewaan menghiasi wajahnya, bagaimana bisa? Padahal semalam ia berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkannya seperti waktu itu.

Bodohnya dia yang percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

Lagi, ia harus menelan pil pahit karena telah memberikan semuanya begitu saja pada pria itu. wanita cantik itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan selimut tebal berwarna ungu, ia menghapus air mata yang menuruni pipinya lagi. Ini sakit.

"Kau menangis? Aku hanya ke kamar mandi sebentar Ino!"

"Naruto!"

Pria itu terkekeh, berjalan mendekat pada tempat tidur Ino dan akhirnya duduk di samping wanita pirang itu "Kau mencariku?" senyuman jahil menghiasi wajah Hokage Konoha itu, membuat wajah lawan bicarannya menjadi merona, apalagi dengan tangan besarnya yang kini membelai pucuk kepala Ino hangat.

"A . . . aku!"

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu tidak akan pergi, bukan? kau pikir bahwa aku akan melanggar janjiku?"

"Apa maksud semua ini, Naruto?"

"Maksud apa, Ino? semalam?"

Ino mengangguk, Kunoichi cantik itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam, tak ingin bertemu pandang dengan Naruto.

Lagi, Naruto hanya tersenyum "Sebaiknya kau segera mandi, aku akan ke kamar anak-anak untuk melepas segel yang kupasang di kamar mereka".

"Kau?" Ino membulatkan aquamarine miliknya, Naruto menyegel kamar anak-anak? Jadi Kushina dan Minato 'tersekap' di dalam kamar? Dan celakanya ini adalah waktunya, mereka bangun.

"Aku akan segera melepasnya, kau mandilah!"

Tanpa mengenakan kaos yang menutupi tubuh ia berjalan keluar kamar milik Ino menuju kamar Minato dan Kushina kemudian membuka segel yang diam-diam ia pasang di kamar si kembar Uzumaki itu "Apa kalian sudah bangun?"

Dengan menahan tawanya ia mengetuk pintu kamar anak-anaknya, kemudian membuka pintu kayu bercat cokelat dan menemukan Kushina yang tertidur di lantai kayu kamar yang ia tempati bersama saudara kembarnya. Sang Uzumaki dewasa tersenyum simpul, dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat tubuh sang putri untuk ia tempatkan kembali ke ranjangnya.

Namun, sepertinya ia malah membuat gadis kecil berambut panjang itu terbangun "Tou-san?"

Naruto tersenyum "Ya . . .?!"

"Aku pasti sedang bermimpi!" keluh Kushina kemudian memejamkan matanya kembali dan membuat Naruto tertawa "Kalau seperti ini, apa kau yakin masih berada di dunia mimpi, Uzumaki Kushina?" dengan gemas sosok jabrik itu meletakkan putrinya di ranjang dan menggelitiki tubuh mungil itu tanpa ampun hingga membuat bocah cantik itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat sang kakak yang masih tertidur pun terbangun.

"Tou-san!" teriak Minato tak percaya.

"Hai, Nak! Kalian cepat mandi dan segera ke ruang makan!"

"Jadi Ini bukan mimpi, Tou-san?" tanya Kushina polos pada sang ayah "Dan Tou-san tidak memakai baju?"

"Tou-san menginap di sini semalam?" Minato bertanya dengan sangat antusias dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya tidur untuk memeluk sang ayah, ia nampak senang dan antusias dengan keberadaan sosok yang juga menjadi idolanya itu.

Naruto mengangguk "Cepat mandi, nanti kita sambung lagi! Tou-san memiliki kabar yang ingin Tou-san sampaikan pada kalian!"

"Sebaiknya kalian dengarkan apa kata Tou-san, Minato-kun, Shina-chan!"

"Kaa-san?"

"Ya, Minato-kun?"

Ino tersenyum pada putranya, kemudian berjalan pelan untuk menghampiri anak-anaknya yang berada di pelukan sang ayah, ia kemudian mendudukkan tubuh rampingnya pada ranjang Kushina, tempat dimana Naruto, Kushina dan Minato berada.

Ia menyunggingkan senyum dan mengacak rambut pirang jabrik milik anak laki-lakinya yang disambut dengan cengiran khas pemuda cilik itu yang sangat mirip dengan sang kakek "Kaa-san!"

"Hei! Kau menangis?!"

"Aku bahagia, Kaa-san! Rasanya seperti mimpiku telah menjadi nyata selama ini, bukan begitu Shina-chan?" tanya Minato pada sang adik yang masih berada dalam pelukan ayahnya, gadis kecil itu mengangguk.

"Aku menyayangimu Tou-san! Kaa-san! Aku ingin setiap hari seperti ini!" teriak Kushina kegirangan yang otomatis membuat Naruto dan Ino tertawa, keduannya saling berpandangan seketika nampak semburat merah muda yang menghiasi wajah keduanya.

Hening, ketika mereka berusaha menguasai diri dari ingatan 'peristiwa' yang terjadi semalam di antara keduanya.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san kenapa?"

Naruto menghela nafas panjang "Kalau itu menjadi keinginan kalian, maka Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan mengabulkannya!" Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum jahil "Iya 'kan Ino-chan?"

Minato dan Kushina mematung juga Ino yang tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Menikahlah denganku, Yamanaka Ino!"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Hm~?"

"Terima, Kaa-san! Terima! Katakan Iya!" rengek kedua bocah pirang itu pada sang ibu, bahkan Minato yang tak pernah bersikap kekanakan sejak usiannya 3 tahun itupun terlihat merajuk pada sang ibu.

Entah mengapa Minato dan Kushina bisa sekompak ini, atau mungkin ibu cantik ini lupa bahwa ia telah melahirkan sepasang anak kembar?

"Jawab, Kaa-san!" rengek si cantik Kushina "Ayo jawab!"

"Iya, Aku mau!" Ino mengangguk, dengan deraian air mata ia memeluk Minato dalam pelukannya dan Kushina memeluk ayahnya erat.

Keempatnya kini larut dalam kehangatan yang tercipta oleh keluarga kecil mereka.

"Jadi kita akan mempunyai adik, Minato-nii!" teriak Kushina.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1 tahun kemudian . . .**

"Anda yakin tidak ingin masuk, Hokage-sama?"

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Uzumaki Naruto merasakan ketegangan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya. Rasa tegang, ketakutan dan kekhawatiran terus saja membayanginya, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang gusar. Tak henti-hentinya ia berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu, membuat Minato dan Kushina yang duduk mengapit Obaa-chan mereka mau tidak mau ikut jengah melihat kelakuan sang ayah.

"Tou-san masuk saja!" perintah Minato pada ayahnya.

Hinata tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah mantan orang yang ia cintai itu, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang putri yang masih tertidur pulas di gendongannya "Masuklah, Naruto-kun! Ino-chan pasti membutuhkanmu! Lagipula ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertamamu 'kan?! Kau tidak ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya saat Gaara-sama dulu berada di posisi yang seharusnya adalah menjadi hakmu?"

Naruto mematung memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Hinata, wanita indigo itu memang betul, inilah saatnya ia menunjukkan pada Ino bahwa ia adalah suami yang bertanggung jawab dan telah utuh mencintainya juga merasakan bagaimana rasanya melihat kelahiran anaknya sendiri dengan keduamatanya.

Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Masuk, Naruto!" teriak Tsunade pada Naruto.

"Baa-chan, jangan berteriak seperti itu pada Tou-san!" bela Kushina pada sang ayah, gadis kecil yang nampak cantik dengan rambut panjang yang kini diikat dua itu turun dari kursinya untuk mendekati sanga ayah "Ayolah Tou-san! Jangan biarkan adikku mengalami hal yang sama seperti aku dan Minato-nii!"

"Shina-chan!"

Naruto mengangguk, mengusap lembut pucuk kepala sang putri dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk, dimana Ino kini sedang memperjuangkan hidup dan matinya kembali untuk melahirkan anaknya.

"Doakan Kaa-san dan adik kalian, ya!"

Naruto segera masuk ke dalam ruangan yang syarat akan warna putih itu, langkahnya terasa berat ketika ia melihat wanita yang dinikahinya setahun yang lalu itu tengah mengejan, wajah cantiknya penuh dengan peluh yang menghiasi wajahnya, namun ia masih terlihat cantik.

Naruto menyadari betapa bodohnya ia selama ini untuk tidak segera mengambil keputusan untuk menikahi wanita luar biasa ini, bodohnya ia yang sudah merasakan keganjilan namun tidak pernah mau untuk mencari tau hingga akhirnya ia harus kehilangan momen berharga kelahiran putra dan putri pertamanya.

"Hokage-sama!"

Naruto mengangguk, dengan tenang meskipun jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat ia mendekati Ino yang tengah menahan sakit, wanita itu tersenyum lemah ketika menyadari bahwa sang suami telah berada di dekatnya "Naruto-kun!"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ino-chan?" anak mendiang Hokage keempat itu membelai pucuk kepala sang Istri dan menciumnya lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja, ughhhh~"

"Anda harus terus mengejan, Ino-sama! Kami sudah melihat kepalanya!"

Ino mengangguk, dengan nafas yang ternegah ia terus mengejan menahan rasa sakit dari dalam tubuhnya, Ia mengenggam tangan Naruto erat seolah menyalurkan rasa sakit yang kini tengah melandanya "Arghhhhtttt~ …"

"Ayo Ino-chan, kau pasti bisa!"

"Sekali lagi Ino-sama, satu dorongan kuat dan anda akan bisa melihat bayi anda!"

"Naruto-kun . . . nghh~!"

"Aku ada di sini Ino-chan! Aku mencintaimu dan anak-anak kita! Cengkram tanganku sekuat tenaga!"

"Aarrghhhhhhtttttt~!"

Dengan satu dorongan kuat terdengar suara tangisan bayi pecah di ruangan itu "Selamat Hokage-sama, putra anda sungguh tampan!"

"Putra? Ino-chan kita mempunyai anak laki-laki lagi! Terimakasih sayang!"

Wajah pria jabrik itu sumringah, ia menciumi dahi, hidung dan bibir sang istri tak mempedulikan bahwa masih banyak orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

Banyak yang membantu proses kelahiran bayi itu tersenyum karena memandang bagaimana Naruto begitu menyayangi istrinya.

Untuk beberapa saat petugas medis itu kembali menjalankan tugas mereka membersihkan bayi mungil itu dan tentu saja membersihkan sang ibu.

"Kau hebat!"

"Tentu saja! aku Yamanaka Ino!"

"Uzumaki!"

"Naruto-sama, Ino-sama . . .!" sapa seorang tenaga medis perempuan, ia membawa anggota keluarga Uzumaki yang baru di dalam dekapannya, terbungkus dengan kain berwarna Orange, sama seperti warna favorit sang ayah yang jujur saja menurut Ino terlihat sedikit mengganggu "Orange?"

"Permintaan Hokage-sama!"

Ino mendelik pada sang suami "Sudah kubilang itu selera warna yang buruk, Naruto!"

"Setidaknya biarkan satu dari anak-anakku mengikuti seleraku, Ino-chan!"

Ino memanyunkan bibirnya, kali ini ia memperbolehkan sang suami untuk mengambil kendali terhadap sang putra, mengingat bagaimana Kushina dan Minato tidak terlalu mirip dengan sang ayah mengenai warna favorit maupun sifat.

"Kemarikan anakku, Shizuka-san!"

Wanita itu tersenyum, kemudian memberikan bayi kecil itu pada sang ibu "Dia sangat tampan, bukan? baiklah saya pergi dulu! Selamat atas kelahiran putra kalian!"

"Merah? Rambutnya merah? Sama seperti Kushina-san?!"

"Kaa-san!" Naruto mengingatkan Ino bahwa ibunya juga adalah ibunya sendiri "Halo jagoan, selamat datang di keluarga kita!" gemas Naruto menyentuh hidung mungil sang putra yang kemudian bayi yang baru saja lahir itu menggerakkan badanya lucu "Dia tampan!"

"Sepertimu, Naruto-kun! kau akan beri nama siapa dia?"

Naruto mengambil nafas dalam "Uzumaki Yuuto".

"Yuuto-kun! selamat datang, nak!" Ino tersenyum cerah memandangi bayi tampan itu, sedangkan Naruto menyunggingkan senyum penuh bangga.

Dengan rambut merah khas keluarga Uzumaki, warna mata sebiru lautan, dan tanda lahir seperti sang ayah bayi kecil itu terlihat sangat tampan.

Bersama dengan Ino, Minato, Kushina dan Yuuto di dalam keluarga kecil yang baru saja ia bangun, rasanya hidupnya sudah benar-benar lengkap, keluarga yang dulu ia inginkan, Istri juga anak-anak akhirnya ia miliki meskipun harus di lewati dengan drama sebelum akhirnya ia dapat berada di tempatnya sekarang ini.

"Aku ingin melihat adikku!"

Suara itu, suara yang sangat dikenal sekali oleh keduannya, Naruto dan Ino saling memandang dan mentertawakan kelakuan sang putri keluarga Uzumaki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**COMPLETED**

Final chapter done! Kurang ngefeel , maaf-maaf untuk yang menunggu chapter ini dan berekspektasi (?) yang lebih tapi otak saya menthok di sini nih , di usahakan kedepannya lebih bagus dan bagus lagi, sepertinya ga bakat bikin story yang Multi Chapter kaya begini.

Terimakasih sekali untuk para Follower, Reviewer serta yang telah memfavoritkan fiction Incomplete ini.

Persembahan untuk anda semua yang mengagumi NaruIno.

Yeaaaaahhhhhhh! Finally done.

Prepare next NaruIno dudududu~

**#Vale ^^**


End file.
